


One Raindrop Raises the Sea

by kieran98, KusanoSaku



Series: Beside you [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Homophobia, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, References to internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 70,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kieran98/pseuds/kieran98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian Pucey, a sixth year Slytherin, enters his name into the Goblet of Fire. Not expecting to be chosen he spends his time like a normal teenage wizard, studying, hanging out, and running to classes. Instead of Cedric Diggory being called as Hogwarts’ champion, Adrian Pucey is called by Headmaster Dumbledore, to compete in the deadly competition alongside Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.</p><p>Neville Longbottom isolated from his peers and closest family since the loss of his parents enters his fourth year expecting to remain a non-entity only to find friendship and love.  He struggles with his own self-worth as well as past and present bullying that have left him almost cut off from his schoolmates. Unknowingly, he is the almost Boy Who Lived and soon finds himself best friends with Harry Potter of all people. With the help of his new-found friends and family, Neville slowly gains confidence and learns to love himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious story so bear with me… Reviews are much appreciated and I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoy writing it… All rights go to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I’m just revising Goblet of Fire so while some canon events occur the circumstances and timing will change- it begins after the start of the school year but veers from canon before then due our time line. Thank you Creature!fic of my own creation Akan Betaed by kusanosakura. - Kellybinx1221

Chapter 1

 

Adrian Pucey woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes as early morning light streamed through his bed curtains. Yawning, he stretched his arms up over his head, sliding the curtains back on his bed and swinging his legs from the bed. He looked around and noticed all the other Sixth Years still have their curtains drawn. Casting a quick Tempus charm, he saw that it was only 6:45. Shrugging, he padded softly towards the Prefects lavatory, to take a nice hot bath before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

 

XoooooX

 

On the other side if the castle, up in Gryffindor Tower, a young boy, around the age of fourteen, wakes up abruptly, from a nightmare, the nightmare that has been haunting him since he could remember.

 

His bed was soaked in a mix of sweat and tears; Neville Longbottom sat up and put his face in his hands, silent sobs shaking his body. _I want my parents back! I’m only a kid! Why did this have to happen to me? What did they do to deserve this?_ With his mind reeling, he stumbled out of his bed and towards the lavatory to wash the sweat and dream away.

 

XoooooX

 

Back in the dungeon, Adrian relaxed into the hot bath, sighing as the hot water soothes his aching sixteen year old body.

 

_My body shouldn’t hurt like this! I’m only sixteen!_

He snapped his fingers and instantly, cool, misty like hands are on his neck, massaging the knots that were caused by stress.

 

He sighed again, sliding lower until the back of his head hits the edge and tilts it back, staring up at the ceiling.

 

Two boys, two years younger than him, walk into the lavatory, one platinum blonde with fierce silver eyes, and one dark skinned Italian with deep blue eyes.

 

“Morning Malfoy, Zabini.” Adrian murmured, one eye open and warily on the boys.

 

“Morning Pucey. Enjoying your bath?” Draco said politely, eying Adrian, or what he could see of him.

 

“I am actually, thank you for asking. I hope you enjoy yours, your majesty.” Adrian said, smirking.

 

Draco laughed and rolled his eyes.

 

Blaise chuckled softly, and then tugged on Draco’s night robes, pulling him over to the Slytherin Court’s separate baths. 

 

Adrian sighed, and stood up. “Robes please?” He asked and green plush robes appear in his arms. Smiling at the silver AP engraved in the fabric. Slipping it over his body, he walked back to his dormitory to get his school robes for the day.

 

XoooooX

 

Neville climbed out of the shower and grabbed his scarlet robe from the hook on the wall. Sighing sadly he slipped it over his broad shoulders and tied it around his stomach.

 

His Gran’s voice ringing out in his head, ‘ _You aren’t good enough! You don’t live up to your parents’ accomplishments! You are not their son, you’re a coward. Prove you are worthy of being a Longbottom, boy, and maybe you’ll be good enough!’_

He glared at his reflection, criticism and self-hatred bouncing around in his skull.

 

‘ _Nobody would love you, boy! You’re a lousy excuse for a Longbottom. You’d better grow up quickly and do something useful with your life; God knows I won’t be around forever. Frank and Alys would be ashamed. Herbology. Ha._ _You should aim for Minister of Magic.’_

 

Neville blinked a few times to get rid of the tears forming in his eyes.

 

_Coward._

He turned around and exited the showers to return to the dormitory and grabbed his robes.

 

XoooooX

 

The boys around Adrian were slowly waking, and he clapped his hands, telling them breakfast was in thirty minutes.

 

They all groaned and shuffled to the showers slowly.

 

Instead of taking the time to actually change, he cast a simple switching charm on himself, changing from the soft robe to his warm Prefect robes, and rushed out of the room to wake up the younger and older Slytherins for breakfast.

 

Draco and Blaise emerge from their baths, Draco smirked at Adrian and Blaise bumped shoulders with him.

 

 “Draco, stop teasing the Prefect and let’s go get ready.” Blaise said a teasing glint in his eyes.

 

Adrian rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his dark honey coloured hair. He stood with his back to the dungeon doors, starting the line that will no doubt form in front of him, and behind him.

 

Draco emerged from his dormitory with Blaise right behind him. As he walked past Adrian, he nudged him with his shoulder, and then stood with his face towards the dungeon doors. Blaise standing behind him as his second, while Crabbe and Goyle, two burly boys who remind Adrian of bulls, behind Draco as his guard.

 

The girl Prefect, Gemma Farley, joins him behind the guard. Girls and boys from the ages seventeen to eleven line up in front of the Prefects by status. Once everyone is in line and ready to go, the Prefects turn around and Draco led the house out of the dungeons.

 

XoooooX

 

Neville slipped out of the portrait hole before anyone can notice him leave. He practically ran to the Great Hall where he was met by the entire Slytherin house, groaning internally.

 

“Oi, Longbottom, Professor Snape wants to see you!” Malfoy said with a sneer.

 

“M-Me? What did I do?” He asked nervously.

 

“Ha! Like the Professor would want to see an ugly git like you!”

 

“Draco enough! Let the poor boy go to breakfast!” A good looking Prefect growled at Draco, just loud enough for Neville to hear.

 

The boy met Neville’s wide eyes and nodded.

 

Neville sent the boy a grateful look and dashed inside the Great Hall, thanking whatever god was listening, for the handsome Slytherin Prefect.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've posted my story for myself, thank you to Kusanosakura for posting the first chapter and being my amazing co-author and editor.

Chapter 2

 

Draco spun around and glared at Adrian. “Just because you’re a Prefect does NOT mean you can boss the Prince of Slytherin around!” He snapped, then spun around and proceeded into the Great Hall after the young Gryffindor. 

 

He rolled his eyes at the young Prince’s mood swings and marched in behind him, constructing his face into the Slytherin mask they’re all taught young. Leading their house to the tables, they all break formation to sit with their friends.

 

“Adrian come sit with us?” Blaise asked politely, batting his eyelashes playfully.

 

Adrian nodded and sat down across from Draco and Blaise, his eyes wandering over the other half-full house tables.

 

“So Mr. Quidditch Captain, any game plans for Saturday’s practice?” Draco sneered. 

 

“Umm…” Adrian hummed distractedly looking around the Great Hall.

 

“Adrian, snap out of it.” Blaise said, snapping his fingers in front of Adrian’s face, causing him to flinch away.

 

XoooooX

 

The other houses started to pour in and Dumbledore stood up at the podium clearing his throat for attention.

 

Draco rolled his eyes and received a glare from his godfather.

 

Draco glared back at him.

 

 _'I am not in the mood to listen to some wacky old bat talk, headmaster or not.'_ He glanced around the Great Hall, and spotted Harry Potter sitting with his weasel of a friend.

 

“-Tournament. Please welcome, Beauxbatons Academy.” Dumbledore said over the roar of protests and cheering.

 

Nearly a dozen teenage girls in baby blue burst through the doors of the Great Hall and they did a slightly impressive dance/gymnastic routine.

 

Draco snorted at the blue-clad students who immediately flooded the Ravenclaw table while their monstrous Headmistress joined Dumbledore up on the dais.

 

He kissed her hand charmingly and Draco scoffed.

 

Blaise shoved his shoulder. “Shut up, Draco.”

 

Draco pushed him back and Blaise laughed.

 

“Bugger off, Blaise; I can do what I want.” He received another glare from his godfather who seems to be telling him to behave.

 

“And last but not least, Durmstrang Institute.” Dumbledore roared and the doors bang open again revealing a more impressive group comprised of eleven teenage wizards and one witch in blood red cloaks.

 

“Viktor Krum! Look! It’s him!” Was heard all over the Great Hall as Viktor Krum, the greatest Seeker of the entire Eurasian continent, walked in right behind Igor Karkaroff, Durmstrang’s Headmaster, and former Death Eater. Viktor’s eyes scanned their table, obviously looking for the leader.

 

Draco stood and nodded to him.

 

Viktor caught his eye and led his school to Slytherin’s table. He joined Draco, Blaise and Adrian at the head of the table. “Vleased to meet vou. I’m Viktor Krum.”

 

“The pleasure is mine, Mr. Krum. I’m Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin. This is Blaise Zabini, my best friend and second in command. And this is Adrian Pucey, Prefect to our house, and Quidditch captain. Please, sit your school down, our table is yours.” Draco says formally, bowing first, and then taking Viktor’s hand.

 

XoooooX

 

Harry watched wide eyed, as Draco Malfoy greeted Viktor Krum.

 

Ron was jumping up and down, and cussing like a sailor. Language he would never use in front of Mrs. Weasley…

 

“Ronald would you please? It’s just Viktor Krum. Get over it!” Hermione sighed.

 

“Just Viktor Krum, Hermione? How could you even say that?” Ron shouted.

 

“Shut up, Ron.” Harry said, looking up at Dumbledore.

 

“Due to the danger of the tasks ahead, no one under the age of seventeen may enter the Tournament.” Dumbledore shouted over the noise.

 

Groans and complaints come from all over the room as students realize that they won’t be able to compete.

 

Filch came up from a room behind the Professors Table, which Harry didn’t know existed, carrying a large object that is covered by a light purple silk sheet, and placed it beside Professor Dumbledore. He grabbed the edge of the sheet, and Harry stood up in apprehension, wondering what the object could be.

 

“I present to you, The Goblet of Fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves into the tournament needs only to write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it into the fire before the 1800th hour on Thursday. Do not do so lightly! If chosen, there is no turning back. As of this moment The Triwizard Tournament has begun!”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3      

 

Adrian’s eyes widened. His seventeenth birthday was tomorrow, not that anyone knew that. He could enter! A grin broke out onto his face and he stared happily up at the goblet.

 

“What are you staring at Adrian? You’re only sixteen. You can’t compete.” Draco said haughtily.

 

“Actually, I’ll be seventeen tomorrow, which is only Tuesday. So I can enter.” Adrian tossed smugly.

 

Draco sneered at him, reminding him of his father.

 

Adrian glared and stood up. “I’m sorry Mr. Krum. I hope to see you around.” Adrian said politely before storming out of the Great Hall, but not before shooting Draco a dirty look.

 

“Sorry Adrian!” Draco called after him but Adrian was too far out to hear him.

 

He mumbled about annoying little gits like Malfoy, not watching where he was going, and bumped into someone, knocking them over with a _thud._ “Oh I’m so sorry, I let my anger get the best of me. I didn’t notice you there.”

 

“Nobody ever does…”

 

The boy who Malfoy was teasing this morning turned around onto his arse and looked up at Adrian.

 

Adrian held his hand out for the boy to take and the boy glanced at it warily. “I’m not like other Slytherins, if that what you’re worried about.” Adrian chuckled at the stereotype.

 

The fourth year took his hand was pulled up easily by the strong Chaser.

 

“Say, what’s your name?”

 

“Ne-Neville…”

 

“Well Neville, I’m sorry about knocking you over, and I’m sorry about how Draco treated you this morning. It was cruel of him to say what he did.”

 

“I’m used to it… It’s a daily occurrence. It’s usually my potion skills, or my parents, or Professor Snape… I’ll be fine. Thank you for shutting him up though…”

 

“You’re welcome Neville. I’m Adrian, if you didn’t already know that… And I’ll stop him whenever you need it. Being a Prefect, I always know when my house is up to trouble.”

 

“Thanks again Adrian. I’ve got to get to Herbology!” the Gryffindor said, a smile breaking out on his face at the word.

 

Neville ran off and Adrian scrunched his eyebrows together, heading off to Potions.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4     

 

Draco smiled at Viktor, who only nodded in response.

 

Draco glanced at Harry, who looked quite annoyed with Weasley.

 

Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff got up and ran up to the goblet, placing his name into the fire, which then turned yellow and shoots sparks into the air.

 

A bunch of girls squeal when the Hufflepuff Captain and Prefect returned to his table and Draco rolled his eyes mumbling, “I don’t know what girls see in him! I’m obviously the better looking out of the two of us.”

“Draco you’re bent. That’s what girls **_don’t_** see in him.” Blaise muttered.

 

Draco glared.

 

Viktor watched wide eyed, at the exchange between the two lads, before getting up and walking up to the Goblet. He tossed his name in, and a blood red flare shoots up into the early morning air. Girls squeal at him too, and Draco realized that breakfast is slowly coming to an end, and Double Arithmancy came nearer. 

 

“But Blaise, No one knows that!” He hissed. Hopping up from the table, he tapped Crabbe and Goyle on the shoulder and snipped them to get up before he hexed their food.

 

They stuff the last of their breakfast into their mouths, and stand up, following Draco to class, leaving Blaise at the table.

 

XoooooX

 

Harry glanced up to see Draco strutting out of the Great Hall with his goons behind him. He stood up and followed him, ignoring Ron’s protests.

 

Ron chased after him while Hermione chuffed at them and continued to read _The Daily Prophet_.

 

Ron caught up, grabbing Harry’s arm painfully and glared at him. “Where did you think you’re going?” He asked.

 

 “To class?” Harry said, looking down the hall at where Draco turned.

 

“Who’s there?” Ron called out.

 

“Just me Weaselbee.” Draco taunted.

 

Ron grabbed for his wand and fired a hex at Draco.

 

“Ron, give it up! Come on! We’re going to miss Herbology.” Harry said, tugging on Ron’s sleeve, an unfamiliar feeling growing inside of him at the sight of the blonde boy.

 

Ron turned and glared at Harry, who flinched.

 

Harry grabbed Ron’s sleeve, sending one last glance at Draco before running off to Herbology.

 

“What was that Harry? Are you afraid of Malfoy?”

 

“Of course I am! His father tried to kill me two years ago, Ron.”

 

“He’s not his father though.”

 

“Close enough. Now let’s go before we get detention from Professor Sprout.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   

 

Harry ran into class just before the late bell went off, with Ron getting there after him and getting detention.

 

Harry hid a smirk and went to sit by Neville, the best Herbologist in the class.

 

“Hey Harry.”

 

“Hi Neville, how’s it going?”

 

“Well, I kind of met this bloke…”

 

“You’re bent?”

 

“Shh… You’re the only one I’ve told.”

 

“That’s awesome Neville. What’s his name?”

 

“Adrian…” Neville said; his hands immersed in the plant while his eyes were on Harry.

 

“Adrian as in Adrian Pucey? Isn’t he a Chaser?”

 

 “If that’s the Slytherin one, then yeah.”

 

“Neville that’s awesome!” Harry said, blushing slightly, nervous about that feeling he felt in his gut when he saw Malfoy.

 

“Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter on topic, please.” Professor Sprout called from the front of the class.

 

Neville blushed and Ron scoffed.

 

‘ _He’s so rude sometimes! Even worse than Malfoy. Maybe I shouldn’t have denied his hand First Year…’_

 Neville coughed to hide his embarrassment and went back to working on the plant.

 

“Sorry.” They both whispered at the same time.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

“You’re always with Weasley…and he’s a bit of a homophobe…”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“Have you seen him around Dean and Seamus recently? Or George, for that matter?”

 

“George?” Harry frowned.

 

“Yeah he’s dating Theodore Nott. You know, the Slytherin in our year?”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yes. Now are you going to help me on this assignment?”

 

Harry laughed, “You know I’m rubbish at Herbology, Neville, but I guess I can try.”

 

Neville smiled at Harry who was laughing. “I guess you could just hand me what I need then.”

 

Herbology flew by quickly and soon it was time for lunch. “Neville, would you like to sit with me today? I’m probably going to sit by George.”

 

Neville’s eyes widened, “Yeah I’d love to Harry.”

 

Harry and Neville walk side by side to the Great Hall, passing other students quickly.

 

“Hey Neville!” A voice rings out in the corridor.

 

Neville spun around and Harry stopped to look over his shoulder.

 

“Hi Adrian.” Neville said shyly, shocked that Adrian was actually talking to him again.

 

The Slytherin Prefect nodded to Harry and Harry smiled, walking towards the Great Hall alone.

 

XoooooX

 

 “Guess what!” Adrian said loudly, grinning like an idiot.

 

“What…?”

 

“My birthday is tomorrow and I’m going to enter the Tournament.”

 

“Really? That’s awesome Adrian!” When inside Neville felt dread fill his heart and he glanced down at the ground.

 

Hermione kept mentioning the death toll for the tournament, ‘ _What if something happens to him?’_ Neville thought.

Adrian’s smile faded when he saw Neville’s brooding expression. “Neville…”

 

“I’m sorry, Adrian, I have to go to lunch. I made plans to sit by Harry today. That seat will be taken up if I wait any longer.”

 

“But-“

 

“Good luck and happy early birthday.” Neville said, turning around and running off.

 

“Neville, but I…” Adrian trailed off, shocked that the boy had turned his back on him.

 

Staring at where Neville disappeared, kids pushed past Adrian, who stood with his mouth agape in the middle of the corridor.

 

“Pucey, I expect you’re going to go to lunch, instead of standing there all day looking like an idiotic troll.” Professor Snape inquired, walking up behind Adrian.

 

“N-no Professor… Sorry…” Adrian said, shaking his head and walking towards the now closed doors.

 

“Adrian, is everything alright?” Professor Snape asked, grabbing Adrian’s shoulder.

 

“Umm… Actually no Professor, but I’ll figure it out.” Adrian said, glancing quickly at the Potions Master, then back at the door.

 

“Very well, Mr. Pucey, I hope you wrap your head around it soon, NEWTS are coming up.”

 

“I know Professor, now if you’d excuse me, I’d like to go to lunch.”

 

“Of course.” Professor Snape said curtly before turning around and heading towards the back entrance to the Great Hall.

 

Adrian shook his head again, pushing open the gigantic doors.

 

Everyone in the room turn their heads to look at him. He blushed, glancing at the Gryffindor table, spotting Neville besides Harry, his eyes the only pair in the room not on him.

 

“Sorry…” He muttered quietly, though it’s heard up at the Big Table, due to the deafening silence.

 

Dumbledore nodded to him, and Adrian blushed a darker shade of pink, before heading towards the Slytherin table.

 

Heading straight for the open spot on Viktor’s right, he rushed to his seat, almost everyone’s attention still on him.

 

“May I sit here?” Adrian asked the Russian boy, who meekly nods in response.

 

“Thank you…” He muttered, settling down next the famous Seeker, who in turn, cleared his throat.

 

 _‘Nobody seems to like me today…’_ He snorted softly at the thought.

 

Adrian glanced up, catching Neville’s blue eyes on him. He tried to smile at the boy, but it came up as a pained scowl.

 

XoooooX

 

Neville watched Adrian’s face contort into a scowl and his stomach did a flip. He placed his sandwich back on his plate, having lost his appetite. He looked sadly back up Adrian who is looking right back at him with an identical expression.

 

“Nev, are you alright?” Harry asked, placing his hand on Neville’s shoulder.

 

Neville shook his head, casting his friend a sidelong glance.

 

“What happened?” Harry asked, turning his full attention on the slightly taller boy next to him.

 

Neville shook his head again, not trusting his voice.

 

 _‘Nobody could love a failure like you.’_ Gran’s voice rang out in his head.

 

He slid his hands into his hair and tugged it roughly.

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian watched as Neville started to tug his dark blond hair. Getting up abruptly, he stalked over to the Gryffindor table, no matter how many shocked and dirty looks he gets he didn’t stop until he reached it. He knelt down next to Neville and rest his hand on the boy’s lower back.

 

“Hey, I know you’re angry at me for wanting to join the Tournament but you don’t need to beat yourself up over it.” He whispered; making sure that only the immediate surrounding kids can hear him.

 

Neville shook his head at him. “That’s not it.”

 

Adrian removed his hand from Neville’s back and stood.

 

“Do you mind?” He asked the Gryffindor next to Neville.

 

She shook her head, scooting over so the larger Chaser can sit.

 

 _“Neville, look at me.”_ He growled one hand on his knee.

 

“Adrian, please just go back to your table and leave me alone.” Neville said, voice cracking. He slid his hands down so they’re cradling his head.

 

Adrian’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Standing up, he turned towards the shaking boy.

 

“ ** _Fine, Neville._** ” Adrian growled pain evident in his voice and eyes.

 

Neville shook his head again, lifting his head to look at Adrian. His bloodshot eyes silently pleading him not to go, Adrian bit his lower lip and sat back down.

 

“Sorry…” Neville squeaked, glancing around the room most of the attention is on the unlikely couple, even the Professors looked shocked at the confrontation between a Gryffindor and Slytherin.

 

Adrian looked up too and his entire house is either on their arses or feet, watching him.

 

“It’s okay, I forgive you… Can we talk later?” He whispered to the younger boy who nodded in response.

 

Adrian stood, clapping Neville on the shoulder, before standing up promptly, and striding back to his House Table.

 

The professors returned to talking amongst themselves and other students return to their conversations now that normal order had been established.

 

“What the bloody hell?” Draco asked him, his face contorted in disgust.

 

“He was upset. Nobody around him seemed to notice, so I went to comfort him.” Adrian said, shrugging.

 

“But it’s Longbottom. Why help _him_?”

 

“Because, Draco, unlike some, as a Pucey, I live by the motto, First Among Equals, so I don’t see any point in not helping him, just because he’s Gryffindor.” Adrian snapped, glaring at the blond boy, who rolls his eyes in return. “Would you expect me to disown Gaheris because he’s a Gryffindor?”

 

XoooooX

 

Harry reached out and hugged his friend. “It’ll be alright Neville. Come on, finish eating your sandwich. Then we’ll go to class.” He muttered, patting Neville on the back.

 

Neville sat up straighter and grabs his sandwich.

 

Harry smiled at him and turns to George who was on his left, while the girl had been on Neville’s right.

 

“So Georgie,” Harry said, laughing quietly, “how’s the relationship coming along?”

 

George tore his eyes from Theo and looked down at the black haired boy, smiling.

 

“I can’t describe it, Harry. My life has been amazing recently. And, Fred and I have come up with new products!” George said, grinning.

 

“Disgusting pouf…” Ron muttered from a few seats down.

 

“You know what, Ron? I don’t care what you think. I’m happy with who I am, and if you can’t be a supportive brother, then you’re no brother of mine.” George snapped at him.

 

Ron rolled his eyes, and turned away from them.

 

Dean glared at Ron from his spot across from Harry while Seamus calmed him down by covering his hand and throwing him a winning smile.

 

Harry turned back to George, only to find that the older Gryffindor was walking out of the Great Hall.

 

Theo followed a few minutes after, most likely going to comfort George.

 

Neville whimpered softly, nibbling at his sandwich, glancing quickly between Harry and the Slytherin table.

 

Harry sighed, patting Neville on the shoulder, and sent Ron a dirty look.

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian looked at his food, having his confrontation with Neville.

 

He glanced up to see Neville slowly making his way through his sandwich.

 

“Vardon me, Adrian, vut vhat are you staring at?” Viktor asks him politely.

 

“I wouldn’t call it staring…” He muttered.

 

Viktor followed his gaze, taking in the fourteen year old. “Ahh… The boy you vent and comvorted.”

 

“I am not staring at him. I’m making sure he’s eating.”

 

“Is he anorexic or vulemic?”

 

“I don’t know… He was just upset.”

 

“Sometimes, veing upset over nothing, usually has a reason.” Viktor whispered in his ear, his hot breath making Adrian shiver.

 

Adrian pulled his head away from Viktor and coughed awkwardly.

 

Looking back up at Neville, who is glaring at Viktor, he glanced between the two boys.

 

 _‘Sorry…’_ Adrian mouthed to him and Neville glared.

 

XoooooX

 

 _“Seriously, Adrian, you’re apologizing for flirting with another guy, when it’s so clearly obvious that I like you?”_ Neville hissed to himself, averting his gaze from the elder boys.

 

Harry looks over at Neville, with a confused look upon his face.

 

 _“You speak Parseltongue?”_ He asked Neville, leaning close so only Neville would hear.

 

Neville shrugged, looking up at Harry. _“I guess I do, but I saw how they treated you at Dueling Club, second year, and kept it to myself.”_

Harry nodded, smiling sympathetically at Neville.

 

Who wouldn’t? Even with Ginny being the one behind the ‘Heir’s actions’ there was still a lot of fear and distrust of those who spoke Parseltongue.

 

“I’m going to head to class, I’ll see you there.” Neville mumbled in English.

 

“Yeah, okay. See you there.” Harry said, picking up his chicken again.

 

Neville got up from his perch on the bench, but not before sending Adrian a longing look.

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian looked over at the Bulgarian boy next to him, who was immersed in his smoked ham.

 

“Hey Adrian, can I ask you something?” Blaise asked suddenly, looking up from his plate.

 

“Yeah, sure. What is it?”

 

“Well… tomorrow is your birthday…”

 

“I know that.”

 

“Well what do you want? I’ll have Professor Snape go out to Diagon Alley tonight for me.”

 

“You really don’t have to get me anything…” Adrian murmured, blushing slightly.

 

“I insist, now tell me what you want or I’ll have him pick you out something random.”

 

“Blaise, I don’t want anything for my birthday. I just want to enter the Tournament.”

 

“Fine, random it is.” Blaise said, smirking.

 

Adrian rolled his eyes at the young boy and Viktor chuckled beside him.

 

“Well, now that lovely meal is over, I hope you boys were planning on going to class and not skipping.” Adrian said, sending a stern gaze between Blaise and Draco.

 

“Not at all, why skip Potions? It’s my best subject.” Draco scoffed, looking up at the Prefect.

 

“Okay, okay. Come on, get to class.” Adrian said, motioning for them to stand.

 

“Adrian.” A voice says behind him and he turns around, coming face to face with Viktor.

 

“Yes…?”

 

Viktor took his hand, pressing his lips to it.

 

Adrian felt his face burn and cleared his throat softly.

 

“Ave a good day.” The famous Seeker said, before letting go of Adrian’s hand and walking away.

 

Adrian blinked a couple of times before shaking his head and rushing the younger Slytherins up and out of the Great Hall.

 

A cough comes from behind him and he spun around to see Professor Snape.

 

“Blaise told me I needed to go out and get you a birthday present.” He said quite simply.

 

Adrian sighed.

 

“He told me that if I didn’t choose something, he’d have you get me something random… I can’t argue it though, once Blaise has made up his mind, there’s no changing it.”

 

Professor Snape nodded slowly.

 

“I was planning on something for Potions, but then I second guessed myself. You don’t want something for Potions do you?”

 

Adrian shook his head.

 

“I’d ask for something to do with Quidditch, but that might cost too much. A book or two would really be enough.” Adrian says to his Head of House.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Mr. Pucey. You’re going to be late. Tell whatever Professor you have that you were talking to me.”

 

Adrian nodded and turned towards the door.

 

“Oh and Pucey?”

 

“Yes Professor?”

 

“Be careful; don’t wear your heart on your sleeve.”

 

Adrian nodded again, hurrying to class.

 

 _‘Don’t wear your heart on your sleeve.’_        

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Neville took his seat at the back of the Potions class, away from everyone.

 

The class started piling in, everyone partnering with someone that wasn’t Neville.

 

He sighed sadly, pulling his cauldron onto his table, and grabbed his potions book.

 

Dean and Seamus were sitting at the desk in front of him and Harry and Hermione in front of them.

 

Neville sat on his stool, his hands in his lap, watching Dean and Seamus as they hold hands under the table.

 

 _‘Why can’t I have that?’_ Neville thought in despair.

 

The dungeon doors bang open and Professor Snape walked in, looking distracted.

 

“Alright, today you’re brewing a common Poison Antidote, page five-hundred-eighty-four. One partner goes and gets ingredients, the other prepares the cauldron, unless you’re alone and you have to do both.” Snape said sending a shooting gaze at Neville.

 

Neville swallowed nervously and flipped to the correct page.

 

His eyes skimmed the page, memorizing the ingredients on the page quickly.

 

He glanced up from the book and almost fell off his stool.

 

“P-Professor.” Neville stuttered, looking up at the man standing in front of his desk.

 

“Longbottom, if you fail this assignment, I’m assigning you a tutor.” Professor Snape stated, looking down at the boy.

 

Neville swallowed again and nodded, standing up shakily, and starting off towards the ingredients closet.

 

“What’s wrong, Longbottom? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Draco taunted when Neville passed by his desk.

 

“Leave him alone Dr-Malfoy.” Harry growled, leaning across his desk to glare at the blond.

 

Draco’s eyes went wide at Harry’s remark, and Neville scurried past him, sending a thankful look to Harry.

 

He grabbed his ingredients and rushed back to his desk to heat the cauldron.

 

While it heated, he sorted his ingredients into neat piles and sat down on his stool.

 

Once he thinks his cauldron is at the right temperature, he turned off the flame.

 

Needless to say, by the end of class, there was a hole in the bottom of another cauldron, and Neville was to have a Potions tutor.

 

“Mr. Longbottom, you can stay after class and clean this disaster up.” Professor Snape said, and Draco snickered from the front of the room.

 

Harry looked back at Neville, his green eyes wide, silently asking him a question that he mouthed.

 

_Will you be okay?_

 

Neville nodded, thankful for at least one person in the world who cared enough to worry.

 

“Class dismissed.” Snape said, waving his hands, and the students- well the Gryffindors pile out like they being chased by marauding Hippogriffs, while Neville sat on his stool, staring blankly at the chalk board.

 

“Mr. Longbottom, I expect your station spotless. Sixth years come in here next.”

 

He nodded, heart racing.

 

_Sixth years._

_Adrian._

Professor Snape tossed him a sponge and levitated a bucket of water over to him.

 

“I c-can’t use magic, P-Professor?” Neville asked, gripping the handle of the bucket.

 

Snape sighed, nodding, “If you think you can. It needs to be cleaned up sooner rather then later Mr. Longbottom.” making the bucket and sponge levitate back to him.

 

Neville drew his wand, no, not his wand. His _father’s_ wand, and waved it nervously. 

 

Sixth year Slytherins pour into the room, led by Adrian, who saw him almost instantly, his face remained emotionless, but his lavender eyes flashed with concern.

 

Neville’s hand started to shake and he sucked in a breath, trying to control himself.

 

His hand stopped shaking and his spilt potion is gone.

 

He stumbled forward slightly, and grabbed his ingredients, piling them into his arms.

 

“You shouldn’t have to do that all by yourself.” Adrian muttered, taking some of the leftovers that Neville couldn’t fit into his bundle and took them himself.

 

“Thank you, Adrian…” Neville mumbled, following Adrian’s lead to the storage closet.

 

They returned all of Neville’s ingredients back where they belonged and walk out.

 

“Pucey, Longbottom, can you come here for a minute?” Snape called from his desk, all Gryffindor and Slytherin students immersed in their potion making.

 

“Sure, Professor. What is it?” Adrian asked nonchalantly, while Neville walked slightly behind him, shaking again.

 

_‘I’m in trouble again. Of course I am…’_

 

Adrian climbed the steps towards Snape’s desk, Neville right behind him.

 

Adrian glanced back at Neville and frowned.

 

“I want you to be Mr. Longbottom’s Potions tutor. I’ve given up hope in trying to teach him Potions, myself. I was hoping that you’d be willing to teach him Fourth Year Potions.”

 

“But Professor…”

 

_“Of course he doesn’t want to help me. Why would he even want to be near me? I’m just useless.”_

 

Adrian spun around and looked at him.

 

_“You are far from useless, Neville. Don’t ever let me hear you say that again. I actually do want to help you. And, why wouldn’t I want to be around you?”_

 

“Boys, English, please.” Professor Snape said sharply his voice barely above whispered hiss of English, standing up and looking at them wide eyed.

 

“Sorry Professor, I’ll tutor him.” Adrian said; an unknown emotion in his eyes.

 

Neville blushed, and took an interest in his shoes.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Pucey. You can go begin.” Professor Snape said, with a wave of his hand.

 

“Uh... Professor?” Neville asked quietly.

 

“Oh, you can go too.”

 

“Actually, I need to ask you a f-favor.” Neville mumbled, cursing himself for stuttering.

 

“A favor?” Snape asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

“I want to get Adrian something for his birthday, Professor. It isn’t a weekend, so I can’t go to Diagon Alley myself…”

 

“I’m listening…”

 

“I want to get him a r-ring. With his initials engraved and his family crest behind it. I want it to be real silver.” Neville said quietly, stumbling a bit over his words.

 

“That’d be a very expensive gift, Mr. Longbottom.”

 

“I understand. I’ll write a note giving you permission to remove funds from my trust vault. I just really want to get this for him.” He whispered, glancing back to Adrian, making sure he isn’t listening.

 

“I’m headed into Diagon Alley tonight for Draco and Blaise anyway, so I don’t see a problem with picking it up for you. I just hope by doing this for you, you put in your top most effort in Potions with Mr. Pucey.”

 

“Y-Yes sir, t-thank you…” Neville mumbled his confidence, or what little he had, drained from his body.

 

Professor Snape nodded, sweeping past Neville to talk to a student with their hand up.

 

Neville met Adrian’s gaze, and an overwhelming urge to run and hug the Slytherin washed over him, but instead he forced himself to look at the ground.

 

With a quick intake of breath, he started for the door.

 

Adrian’s eyes follow him to the door, where Neville paused and looked back at him.

 

 _Meet me in the library during dinner?_ Neville mouthed and Adrian nodded, turning back to his partner and cauldron.

 

Slightly disappointed, Neville walked out of the dungeons and back to the common room.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in class, young man?” A portrait on the wall asked him.

 

“No sir. This is my free period.” Neville lied, just wanting to go back to his dorm.

 

Neville walked off before the portrait can say anything else to him.

 

Climbing the stairs towards the library, he sighed, running the day’s events through his head.

 

Then he got this tight, burning sensation in his stomach.

 

I’m actually getting Adrian a ring! What am I thinking? He’ll hate me. I don’t want him to hate me...

 

Worry crept into his mind as he pushed open the doors to the library.

 

Madam Pince looked up from the book she was reading, her gaze sweeping over Neville.

 

“Shouldn’t you be…?”

 

“In class? No. I need to read up on some stuff for Potions.”

 

“Mr. Longbottom, you should really get to class.”

 

 “Madam Pince, Professor Snape assigned me a tutor for Potions. I do not wish to embarrass myself in front of him.” Neville persisted.

 

Finally she sighed and nodded. “Very well… I imagine you’re going to your next two classes?”

 

“No ma’am. I promised Professor Snape I’d try my hardest.”

 

“I hope he’s planning on giving you an excuse slip. I’m not getting in trouble because of a stubborn student.”

 

“I’ll ask for one Madam. Thank you!” Neville said, making his way deeper into the library.

 

He walked back towards the restricted section, making a sharp turn down one aisle. He found the thickest Herbology book he could find and took it to the table, placing it in front of the seat he chose for himself. Then going to the Potions section, Neville pulled out a bunch of text books.

 

Bringing them to his seat, he slid slowly into the seat, and pulled a text book in his lap.

 

The words jumbled and spun around the page, and Neville was soon wondering if he was dyslexic or crazy or if it’s just the book messing with his head.

 

Putting the book back on the table, he reached across the table for his Herbology book but stopped short, thinking better of it, and grabs a different Potions book accidentally knocking his sketchbook to the floor.

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian glanced at Cassius Warrington, the boy Marcus Flint wanted to replace him with last year.

 

“Can I have the Jobberknoll Feathers?” Cassius asked, turning his head to look at Adrian.

 

Adrian averted his gaze awkwardly and grabbed the feathers, handing them to him.

 

Warrington dumped the feathers into the cauldron carelessly, and Adrian stirred the potion around.

 

“Pucey you look distracted.” Cassius stated, standing and looking into the cauldron.

 

Adrian shrugged, still stirring.

 

“Do you really need to tutor that kid?” he asked, brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.

 

“Yeah-…”

 

“Well I’m sorry. Draco is always saying how he’s the worst in Fourth Year.” Cassius said, cutting him off.

 

“He’s my friend so I don’t mind…” Adrian finished after the blonde stops talking.

 

“Oh…You’re friends with a Gryffindor?”

 

“Yes I actually am. I don’t see any problem in befriending people in other houses.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Adrian rolled his eyes and frowned slightly.

 

“What happened to that shadow of yours, Pucey?”

 

“What shadow?”

 

“You know, Montague. Isn’t that why he had to leave school?”

 

“Brecc is not my shadow! He’s my best friend! He didn’t have to leave school. He’s on vacation.”

 

“Yeah okay, whatever.”

 

Adrian growled lowly, his eyes darkening. Salazar help him it felt like his temper was getting shorter…

 

He would get to spend time with Neville at dinner, at least.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Neville got to chapter fifteen before his eyes started to cross, so he sat up and grabbed the Herbology book; open it to a random chapter.

 

‘Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean.’

 

                        ‘Chapter 65

 

Gillyweed is a magical plant native to the Mediterranean Sea.

 

When eaten by a witch or wizard, one grows gills and webbing between their fingers and toes, allowing them to produce oxygen out of water and navigate the water easily.

 

Time of effect is debated between Herbologists, as to the duration between fresh water versus salt; but the effect in fresh water is estimated to be around an hour.

 

Gillyweed is known to resemble slimy green rat tails, as one might put it. The green color…’

 

Neville’s eyes skim the text, taking in all the information on the page. Didn’t Great Uncle Algie make a study of Gillyweed?

 

He looked up and rubbed his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry; I didn’t want to disturb you.” Adrian murmured from across the table, his arms crossed and he looked quite relaxed...

 

Neville yelped, only just noticing the sixth year.

 

Adrian laughed, “Can I sit?”

 

Neville nodded biting his bottom lip, “Of course you can sit.”

 

Adrian pulled out a chair and dropped his books off to the side of the table.

 

 “So Potions…”

 

“Just so you know I’m rubbish at this subject.” Neville said, closing the Herbology and placing it off to the side.

 

“How far did you get?” Adrian asked, pointing to the only open potions book.

 

“Chapter fifteen, I couldn’t concentrate after that.” Neville said, averting his gaze to the table, afraid if he looked at Adrian too long he might faint; or drool.

 

Adrian slid the book over, and began reading, mumbling softly to himself.

 

Neville watched as Adrian’s dark hair falls into his eyes and he bit his lip, looking away Neville grabbed a random Potions book and flips through it.

 

XoooooX

  

Adrian looked up to see Neville with his nose in a text book. “Nev…”

 

Neville’s head snapped up. “Yeah?”

 

“Do you think you can concentrate or do you want me to read to you?” Adrian asked softly.

 

“I uhhhh… c-can you read to me?”

 

“Of course, you said you stopped at fifteen?”

 

“I did, I lost focus.”

 

“Alright, so this is the Blood-Replenishing Potion. This is easy.”

 

Neville squeaked, leaning forward to look at the page.

 

“The Blood-Replenishing Potion tops up the levels of the drinker after serious blood loss or injury. It is a murky red color, almost identical to that of blood itself…”

 

Adrian looked up to see Neville staring at him blankly.

 

“Nev.” Adrian said snapping his fingers in front of Neville’s face.

 

“What?”

 

Adrian sighed and closed the book.

 

“I’m sorry. I was listening, but I zoned out.”

 

He cast his lavender eyes to the ground quickly but brings them back to Neville. “I don’t-…”

 

“Please don’t leave… I promise I’ll listen… I’m really sorry Adrian…” Neville begged him, his blue eyes wide and pleading.

 

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise you that, Neville. Do you want to go to the Great Hall and get food? I’m starving.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, sure, let’s go.”

 

“Check out your Herbology book. I’ll check out the Potions books.” Adrian said, standing.

 

“Adrian it’s almost your birthday!” Neville said, his eyes going wide.

 

He smiled at the shorter boy, and offered him his hand. “My best friend comes home tomorrow. That means he’ll be here for my birthday.”

 

Neville smiled at him, taking his hand and pulling himself up.

 

He stumbled a bit and Adrian caught him, propping him up by his elbows.

 

“Thanks.” Neville blushed.

 

“No problem. Come on, let’s go check out.”

 

He grabbed his books, and walked away from Neville, who looked on shocked.

 

XoooooX

 

Neville watched him walk away from the table. He grabbed his book and ran after Adrian.

 

“A, wait up.”

 

Like he’d do that. You can’t even tell him how you feel.

 

_Coward._

 

Adrian stopped in his tracks but didn’t turn around.

 

Neville scurried to catch up with him forgetting his sketchbook that had fallen from the table.

 

Adrian looked down and smiled at Neville.

 

“Thank you for helping me Adrian…”

 

“It’s my pleasure.” Adrian said, placing his books on the counter for Madam Pince to check out. He leaned against the counter and studied Neville.

 

“Who’s your best friend, Adrian?”

 

“Wh-What?”

 

“Best friend.”

 

“Oh. Brecc Montague.” Adrian said, smiling at the name.

 

“Introduce me to him sometime?”

 

“Of course, maybe tomorrow.”

 

“Is he scary?” Neville whispered

 

Adrian laughed. “No he isn’t scary. He’s a bit of a gentle giant.”

 

“Giant?”

 

“Not like that. He’s 6’5.”

 

 Neville looked up at the ceiling, trying to hide the blush covering his face.

 

 “I think I left something at the table.” Neville lied, handing Adrian the Herbology book and jogging back to the table.

 

He sits down in the seat Adrian sat in, with his back to the check out desk and hung his head only to notice his sketch book on the floor practically at his feet.

 

He picked it up and cradled it to his chest, “The way he talked about him…he was fascinated…he obviously loves him.” Neville hissed to himself, looking into his lap.

 

XoooooX

 

“Here you go, Mr. Pucey. I assume that book is for Mr. Longbottom?” Madam Pince asked, handing Adrian his books.

 

He nodded, handing over the Herbology book. “If you’ll excuse me for a minute, I’m going to check on Neville.” He walked down the aisle, towards the table.

 

“Nev…?” Adrian whispered worried and the boy’s head whipped up.

 

Neville clutched something to his chest and stared at Adrian.

 

 “Are you okay?” He asked, stepping towards the boy.

 

Neville nodded, holding the book to his chest.

 

Adrian kneeled down beside his chair and looked up at him.

 

“What’s that?” Adrian asked, pointing to the black book in Neville’s hands.

 

Neville shrugged, looking down at the book in his hands.

 

“Okay, well I had Madam Pince check out that book for you.” Adrian said, getting up slowly.

 

“Wait, Adrian. It’s my sketch book…”

 

“You draw? What?”

 

“Everything and anything I can…”

 

“Can I see them?”

 

“M-Maybe when I’m done with the one I’m doing.”

 

“Alright.” Adrian said, holding out his hand to Neville, who took it gingerly.

 

XoooooX

 

Neville took Adrian’s hand, holding his sketch pad to his chest.

 

“Do you still want to go get food, or do you want me to walk you to your common room?”

 

“I-I’m not that hungry…” Neville whispered, looking up at Adrian.

 

Adrian nodded and dropped his hand.

 

_‘Told you.’_

 

He and Adrian walked side by side to Madam Pince’s desk.

 

Neville grabbed the Herbology book, letting his sketch pad fall to his side and into his school bag, and Adrian grabbed his Potions books.

 

They left the library, surrounded by an awkward silence.

 

They walked towards Gryffindor Tower in silence; occasionally stealing glances while the other wasn’t looking. 

 

Finally at the portrait of the Fat Lady, Neville turned to Adrian.

 

“Thanks for everything Adrian.”

 

“No problem, Neville.”

 

“I uhh- Do you m-maybe want to h-have another session t-tomorrow? If you aren’t too busy with Brecc, of course.” He asked, jealousy seeping into his voice and he flushed in embarrassment.

 

“Umm…”

 

Neville turned around, and ran into the portrait hole before Adrian could answer.

 

“Balderdash.” Neville muttered and the portrait swung open.

 

He clambered inside and it closed quickly behind him.

 

Did you seriously say that? He asked himself, a stream of insults towards himself slip soundlessly from his lips in voiceless Parseltongue.

 

He turned around and stepped deeper into the room, looking around.

 

Dean stood with a paintbrush in his hand, mid-stroke, and his eyes fell on Neville.

 

“Oh…hi Dean.”

 

“Hey Neville, is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, I guess. What are you painting?”

 

Dean’s eyes lit up at the subject and he turned to his painting, studying it.

 

“Well, as of right now it’s a purple line, but I was going to make it a flower…”

 

“Lavender.”

 

“What?”

 

“The streak. It’s lavender.” Neville said, bringing his sketchbook back to his chest.

 

Dean smiled softly, beckoning for Neville to sit in the chair next to the easel.

 

“You sketch?” He asked him, tapping the cover of the book with his finger.

 

Silently Neville cast a glamour on his more private pictures, and flipped open the book.

 

Dean gazed down at the picture of The Golden Trio, before Ron tore it apart.

 

Neville looked down at one of his favorite drawings, and then looked up at Dean.

 

His mouth hung open.

 

“That’s absolutely brilliant Neville!”

 

“Thanks Dean, it’s one is my favorites. It took almost three weeks to perfect.”

 

“Why the bloody hell aren’t you taking art classes here?”

 

“I-I, nobody knows I sketch… I take lessons over the summer…”

 

“What else can you do?”

 

“I c-can play the piano…although I don’t really care to. Gran sort insisted I have a well-rounded education so that includes the Arts. I love sketching and Herbology.”

 

“I don’t usually paint in here, because people like to pester me about it. I’m usually up in the Astronomy Tower.”

 

“The view up there has g-got to be g-great.” Neville said, turning his book around in his lap and flipping pages.

 

Dean turned back to his painting briefly, adding a stroke of green.

 

Neville found a picture of Dean and Seamus with their backs to the viewer, hand in hand.

 

He held it up and Dean turned his head.

 

The paint brush fell out of his hand, clattering to the floor; his eyes were wide, and his mouth forming a perfect ‘o’.

 

“Oh my God…”

 

“D-Do you like it?”

 

“Look at the detail! Everything around us is amazingly shaded! The detail put in Seamus’ hair! God, Neville, it’s beautiful.” He exclaimed, trailing his fingers over the drawing.

 

Neville blushed slightly, glancing up at Dean. “I’m glad you like it…” Maybe he should give it to him for Christmas…if he could part with it. At least Dean would appreciate it and the way he looked at Seamus…

 

“How long did it take?”

 

“About four days.”

 

“It’s absolutely beautiful.”

 

He smiled at Dean and flipped the page again.

 

“How long have you painted for?” Neville asked, looking up quickly.

 

“As long as I can remember, it always separated me from my stepsisters. I found my father’s old things in the attic; he left paints and easels when he disappeared. I sort of claimed them and taught myself. I would tell them I was painting and they’d leave me alone… It was my escape from my home life.”

 

“Art’s honestly my escape too…” Neville admitted shyly.

 

“Do you want to go up to the Astronomy Tower with me tomorrow at sunset? Maybe you can draw it and I can paint it?”

 

“I-It’s Adrian’s birthday tomorrow… If I don’t have a potions lesson with him, I would love to.” Neville said, getting slightly nervous.

 

“You don’t have to. We can go up there another time.”

 

“I-I…” The thought of going up anywhere freaked him out. Which was why he never signed up for Divination because of the ladder and he was looking forward to dropping astronomy after his OWLS. The Astronomy Tower was just too high…

 

He had been thrown off a high pier when he was young nearly drowning, just to be sure he wasn’t a Squib, and he fell from a two-story window when he was a toddler. Of course his falling from his broom during their first flying lesson didn’t help either…

 

Heights were not his forte.

 

“Of c-course Dean, I’ll see what I’m doing.”

 

“Alright Neville, just let me know.” Dean said smiling, obviously trying to ignore the nervousness in the younger boy’s voice.

 

“I’m going to go to bed, and Dean, please, please, please don’t mention my sketching. Nobody knows…”

 

“Of course, I’ll be upstairs soon.”

 

“Goodnight Dean.”

 

“Night, Neville.”

 

With that, Neville stood and headed upstairs, while Dean squatted and picked up his fallen brush.

 

Neville ran up the stairs and quietly slipped into the dormitory.

 

The room was empty, but Neville stumbled to his bed, quickly stripping from his robes and grabbing his silky red pajamas.

 

He quickly scrambled into his bed and lay down staring at the bed canopy for what felt like hours.

 

Eventually he heard the familiar sounds of his roommates as they prepared for bed.

 

Curious, after silence- if one ignored Ron’s snoring, and darkness began to fill the room he reached for his father’s wand, cast a quick Tempus charm then placed it on the nightstand.

 

11:59

 

“Happy Birthday Adrian…” Neville whispered before he finally fell asleep.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

 

Adrian blinked open his eyes and stifled a yawn.

 

Today was the day Brecc came back.

 

Today was also his birthday.

 

He sat up quickly, a smile breaking out onto his face.

 

Brecc. I get to see my best friend again!

 

He clambered out of his bed, and swept into his robes, deserting the idea of a shower in favor of a refreshing charm to save time.

 

He weaved in and out of the sea of young Slytherins, almost knocking a first year over.

 

“I’m sorry!” He called back.

 

“It’s fine. Happy birthday!” thank Salazar it was his cousin Aria, so she blushed at him.

 

“Thank you!” he said quickly, weaving towards the center of the room.

 

“BRECC!” He called, seeing his best friend standing in the middle of the common room surrounded by children.

 

Brecc spun around, a grin breaking out on his face. 

 

Brecc excused himself from his circle of followers and rushed over to Adrian, sweeping the smaller Chaser off his feet and spun him around.

 

“I’ve missed you!” Adrian said, all of his thoughts revolving around his best friend and how much he missed him.

 

“How was your summer without me?” Brecc asked, placing a slightly dizzy Adrian back on his feet.

 

“It was really boring, but I was made Prefect.” Adrian said, showing Brecc his green badge proudly.

 

“That’s awesome. Now you get to boss all the little kids around.” They started walking towards the already forming lines.

 

“Everyone is little to you.” Adrian muttered and Brecc shoved him with his shoulder, chuckling.

 

Adrian heard a cough from behind him and he turned around to see a stern looking Draco glaring at him.

 

Adrian raised his hands in a defeated gesture, glanced up at Brecc, and stepped into his place in line.

 

Brecc smirked and then took his place in line.

 

Draco had the two lowest Slytherins hold open the doors and then led everyone through the corridors to Great Hall.

 

Adrian kept his eyes locked in front of him, even though he felt eyes burning into the back of his head.

 

He put his hand in his pocket and grabbed the small slip of paper that reads ‘Adrian Pucey, Hogwarts.’

 

He closed his eyes briefly and continued walking.

 

Adrian bumped right into Greg Goyle and his eyes flew open.

 

Draco had one hand held up, stopping the Slytherins from advancing, and his wand in his other, pointed at someone on the floor.

 

“Greg move. I need to see what’s happening.” Adrian said, standing on his tiptoes.

 

“Sorry, Adrian. Draco said stop.”

 

“Move.” Adrian growled and Greg shook his head.

 

“Stay here Slytherins.” Draco commanded and all the younger kids stopped fidgeting.

 

Draco moved out of the way to reveal a wide-eyed Neville on the ground, his eyes glued onto Draco’s wand.

 

“Nev!” Adrian called, trying to shove Greg out of the way.

 

Draco’s head snapped up and Neville looked up at him.

 

“Leave him alone, Draco, he did nothing to you.”

 

“Actually he did. He ran right into me.”

 

“And hexing him is going to solve that?” Adrian snarled.

 

Draco’s expression changed for a split second before he covered it and nodding.

 

Greg’s arm goes down and Adrian rushed forward, but not before Draco stuck out his hand.

 

Neville took it gratefully and everyone gasped.

 

Adrian stopped mid-stride, and his mouth fell open.

 

Draco pulled the Gryffindor up onto his feet, then looks at his fellow Slytherins and glared.

 

“Speak of this to any house that isn’t yours and I’ll hex you so far into next week, we’ll never catch up.” Draco threatened as Neville brushed off his trousers. “I only did this because your blood is a pure as mine.”

 

Adrian recovered himself and made his way to Neville.

 

Neville glanced up and smiled at him. “Happy birthday, Adrian.” He said.

 

Draco sighed and gestured for the Slytherins to go.

 

Adrian pulled Neville off to the side while a steady stream of boys and girls in green trimmed uniforms passed them.

 

Brecc glanced at Adrian quickly and Adrian signaled that he could go.

 

Adrian turned back to Neville and instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy.

 

Neville didn’t respond right away but then wrapped his arms around Adrian’s waist. His cheek resting on Adrian’s chest…

 

XoooooX

 

_‘He’s hugging me. Adrian Pucey is hugging me. Breathe Neville, breathe.’_

 

 He snuggled into Adrian’s chest, as he pulled one hand from the older teen’s waist and putting it in his pocket, his hand firmly clasping around the small box containing Adrian’s present.

 

“Are you okay, Neville?” Adrian asked, pulling away so he can look into Neville’s eyes. When Neville nodded and smiled he pulled him back into a hug.

 

Neville slowly pulled out the tiny box, placing it in Adrian’s pocket. “Happy birthday A.”

 

 _‘I love you.’_ Neville thought in his heart.

 

Adrian squeezed him tighter. “Thank you Neville.”

 

“You’re welcome Adrian. I really hope you like it.”

 

“No doubt in my mind I will. I was honestly scared he was going to seriously injure you.” Adrian tried to reassure them both that Neville was fine and that Draco hadn’t actually hexed him or worse.

 

“I was too…” Neville whispered and Adrian squeezed him one more time before pulling away and placing his hand in his pocket.

 

“Let’s go to breakfast? Brecc is probably waiting for me.”

 

“Oh… yeah…” Neville mumbled, looking down to hide his jealousy.

 

Adrian wrapped one arm around Neville’s shoulders and led him towards the Great Hall.

 

“About our study session tonight, if you can’t make it, I made plans with a-a friend.”

 

 “I’ll let you know, alright?” Adrian said, looking down at the shorter fourth year and smiled.

 

Quietly they arrived at the giant doors of the Great Hall and Adrian’s arm slipped off his shoulder.

 

“Alright, talk to you later?” Neville asked and Adrian nodded.

 

Adrian pushed open the doors and they split ways towards their house tables.

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian walked quickly to Brecc and his friend scooted over to make room for him.

 

Blaise leaned across the table handing him two books, Draco tossed a box at him and Brecc places another slightly larger box on the bench beside his leg.

 

“Thanks you guys, it really means a lot.” Adrian said, placing his hand in his pocket, resting it on Neville’s gift.

 

The morning post owls swoop through the windows, screeching and hooting.

 

The Daily Prophet was dropped in both Brecc’s and Draco’s lap while a card in a yellow envelope flutters into Adrian’s hands.

 

“Who is that from?” Brecc asked, leaning close to Adrian to look at the name on the front.

 

“I don’t know…” Adrian muttered, studying the thing.

 

“Good morning Draco, Blaise. Happy birthday, Adrian.” Viktor said, taking a seat next to Brecc. “I aven’t had the vleasure of meeting such a handsome man.” Viktor said to Brecc, holding out his hand.

 

His best friend blushed and took Viktor’s hand.

 

Adrian smiled up at Brecc, and then turned to the envelope, tearing it open. He pulled out a letter written in an elegant script. Let Brecc deal with Viktor’s flirtatious advances…

 

‘Dear Hadrian,

 

I’m sorry I am so delayed in contacting you, and as I am sure, you probably feel a strong dislike for me, but as your father, I have the honor of telling you about some changes come to on your seventeenth birthday.

 

Firstly, that you have magical creature blood, giving you the power of our kind. We are Akan. You and I, are Akan. I have suspicion that Gaheris is to come into his inheritance at seventeen as well though I was not present at his birth to scent him. You must be wondering what exactly an Akan is. I am here to reassure you that the transformation into your inheritance, which has most likely already happened, by the time that you read this, is painless.

 

Akans are magical creatures. They are shape shifters in a way, I presume. We, Akan, have the ability to shift our beings into the form of a wolf at will unlike werewolves and maintain our human minds during the shift. Your first time transforming into your wolf form will be painful, because your body isn’t used to shifting. Akan have extraordinary senses and you will be able to tell people apart by scent, as well as sound. Over time you will learn to accept the shift instead of fighting and it will become a slight ache instead.

 

Secondly, you cannot chose who you love. Your wolf chooses for you. You will feel a tug in both your heart and soul when the person your wolf has chosen is near. You should not try and fight or suppress these feelings, son, because they will overwhelm you and consume you. Love whomever your wolf chooses with every fiber of your being. You may think that the person your wolf chooses will be a female, but that is not necessarily true.

 

Your soul is intertwined with your mate’s, and if you two are broken apart, it may kill you. I am not positive if you are a dominant or a submissive, but most male Akan in our blood line are dominant. Your wolf’s choice will be accepted regardless, your mother and I have already decided this long ago.

 

Another thing, a non-Akan cannot be allowed take a submissive’s virginity, without taking away their chance at a family, before inheritance. So I do warn you, if you want children and your submissive is under their inheritance, you wait for them and protect them.

 

I’m sorry I had to tell you such a manner, and that I am never there for you or your brother, I wish I could be. Trust me when I say that certain elements in the Ministry are making me work very hard trying to track He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to prove he is indeed gone.

 

I love you Hadrian,

 

                                  Your father,

                                      

                                Tiberius Heath Pucey’

 

Adrian’s eyes widened and he glanced up at Brecc, and then back at the paper.

 

“Brecc read this and tell me I’m not dreaming.” Adrian said, shoving the letter into the taller boy’s hands.

 

Brecc’s eyes scanned the paper quickly and then he snapped his head up to look at Adrian. “You aren’t dreaming…”

 

“Why would he contact me now, of all times? What is this supposed to even mean? Never mind, don’t answer that. I’m going to enjoy my birthday and worry about that later.”

 

“What was it?” Blaise and Draco asked at the same time, identically matching the other’s quizzical expression.

 

 “A letter from my father.” Adrian muttered, standing up and taking the slip with his name on it from his pocket.

 

He stared down at it for a while; until he’s snapped out of it by a feeling of butterflies erupt in his stomach.

 

He looked up from the paper at all his friends are looking at him.

 

“Adrian, what is that?” Brecc asked.

 

“I’m entering the Triwizard Tournament…”

 

“You’re only just telling me this, why?” He exclaimed.

 

“I don’t know Brecc, maybe because you only just got home from vacation? I have had a few hours with you and most of those hours were spent sleeping. I’ve had no time to tell you.”

 

“Is there any way for me to make you change your mind?” Brecc frowned.

 

“No.” Adrian said, placing Brecc’s present on the bench beside him and stood.

 

 Brecc scowled and reluctantly wrote his own name and Hogwarts on a scrap of paper. “Let it not be said that a Pucey went where a Montague would not.”

 

 “You’re amazing Brecc.”

 

“I know.” He grumbled, shifting his weight.

 

Adrian held out his hand and Brecc took it.

 

Adrian attempted to help the bigger Chaser up, but failed. He did better than before surely…

 

Brecc caught him as he stumbled, chuckling quietly.

 

Adrian coughed and played with the slip of paper, hiding his embarrassment.

 

 “Come on, the sooner this is over with the better.” Brecc said, nudging his best friend.

 

Recovering from his embarrassment, Adrian smiled again and followed silently as Brecc led the way to the Goblet.

 

Falling into step with Adrian, Brecc looked down at the shorter boy. “At the same time, right?”

 

“At the same time.” Adrian repeated, looking up at his best friend.

 

They reached the Goblet, cast each other a side long glance, and tossed their names into the Goblet in tandem.

 

Green and silver sparks fly into the air and cheers come from the Slytherin table.

 

Adrian took out the small box from his pocket, turning it over in his hands.

 

He looked up towards the Gryffindor table and met Neville’s eyes.

 

Adrian smiled and waved the box at him.

 

Neville smiled, but it faltered, his gaze flickering to the Goblet.

 

‘It’ll be fine! He mouthed to the fourth year, who nodded sadly.

 

Adrian’s smile flickered too, and he bounded along trying to keep up with Brecc’s longer strides while following Brecc back to the table.

 

“You okay?” Brecc asked, clapping Adrian on the shoulder.

 

Adrian nodded, taking a seat and pulling Brecc’s present into his lap, and taking Draco’s present from the table.

 

Draco smiled at him and Adrian smiled back.

 

“So Draco, what made you change your mind about hexing Neville?” Adrian asked curiously.

 

“I- uh- what?” Draco asked, caught off guard.

 

“What stopped you from hexing Neville?” Adrian repeated, still curious.

 

“Harry.” Blaise answered and Draco shoved him, blushing.

 

“Aw, Drakey has a crush on Harry.” Adrian teased and Draco glared, his face turning a brighter red.

 

“Open the bloody present.” Draco grumbled.

 

“Okay, okay, calm down.” Adrian said, lifting the lid to the box and a shiny silver watch with a green face and silver hands stares up at him.

 

A squirming silver snake with rubies for eyes wiggles its way around the face of the watch, causing Adrian to smile.

 

A diamond embedded ‘M’ sat in the center, beneath the snake.

 

“Thank you Dray, it’s beautiful.”

 

“It’s a Malfoy heirloom, and because we are cousins, I decided you need a piece of family heritage, and don’t call me Dray.” Draco sniffed

 

“Okay Dray.” Adrian said, chuckling. He quite enjoyed teasing Draco; they were second cousins to be sure or was it third? At any rate they were the only male cousins, the others being girls: the Greengrass sisters and well Draco’s sister Ayla. They had Malfoy cousins who lived in France but they weren’t close to either.

 

Professor Dumbledore stands and clears his throat.

 

The Great Hall went quiet and Adrian held out his wrist and watch to Brecc, who took both in his hands and attached the watch.

 

Adrian watched as Dumbledore made his way to the podium.

 

When he’s finally there, he cleared his throat again. “Good morning students, guests. I would like to formally invite our guests to stay in our castle, and use the spare classrooms for the remainder of your stay.”

 

Adrian glanced at Viktor who is nodding to his Headmaster, his eyes flickering from Brecc to Karkaroff.

 

Karkaroff nodded and stood, accepting Dumbledore’s invitation.

 

“Professor, I’d like to offer the Slytherin Dungeons to Durmstrang.” Draco said standing and facing the Headmaster.

 

This time it’s Karkaroff who spoke, “Thank you young Mr. Malfoy.”

 

A tawny owl swooped through the window with a parcel in its claws.

 

It screeched loudly and dropped the package right in Adrian’s lap.

 

Brecc jumped slightly, bumping straight into Viktor, who placed his hand on Brecc’s arm.

 

Adrian cautiously placed his hand on the package.

 

 “Open it, Adrian.”

 

“I was planning on it Brecc.” Adrian said, slightly tearing the paper. A note was dropped in his lap, right on top of the package. He gingerly picked it up, tearing the envelope open. His mother’s elegant and loopy hand writing met his eyes.

 

‘Dear Adrian,

 

            Happy birthday my son. This is my present to you, from both your father and I. I hope that you enjoy it, and have the chance to use it before next year. Please son, remember that whoever your mate is, that we’ll accept them and welcome them into the family with open arms. Have a wonderful birthday, I love you.

 

Oh, and say hello to Brecc for me, tell him I hope he had a fantastic summer break and can’t wait to see both of you again. Tell your brother Gaheris that I still expect him to do well even if he is in Gryffindor.

 

   Your mother,

 

Faith Amaltheia Burbage Pucey’

 

Adrian bit his lip, handed Brecc the letter, and tore the brown paper off his mother’s present.

                                            

A shiny, brand new Firebolt sat in his lap, and his mouth hung open.

 

He heard Brecc spit out his drink and start coughing.

 

“Brecc, breathe.” Adrian said while Viktor pat his back.

 

Brecc wiped his face with his handkerchief and used his wand to clear away the mess, “My apologies for such unsightly behavior.”

 

Adrian smirked at his best friend, and winked before picking up the broom and examining it.

 

He spun it in his hands before smiling and placing it on the floor at his feet, reaching for Brecc’s present.

 

Brecc leaned towards him and watched him open it, smiling.

 

Adrian pulled out a small gray wolf statue and gaped at it.

 

“No pun intended.” Brecc chuckled.

 

“Did you know before I did?” Adrian asked him, smiling.

 

“I did not; I saw it and thought of you.”  Brecc smirked.

 

Adrian blushed slightly, pulling out Neville’s present.

 

Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around, coming face to face with his little brother who was a Second Year Gryffindor.

 

“Hi Gary.” Adrian said, smiling at him.

 

“Hi Andy. Happy birthday, I hope you get chosen for the Tournament.” His brother said, smiling softly.

 

Adrian smiled, scooting over and offering him a seat.

 

Gaheris slid into the seat and wrapped his arms around Adrian, something he hasn’t done since he was six.

 

“Mother said she expects you to do well even if you are in Gryffindor.” Adrian said, wrapping his arms around him.

 

Gaheris laughed and pulled away.

 

“So how’s my little Gary enjoying his second year at Hogwarts?” Adrian asked, ruffling Gaheris’ hair.

 

“Same old, honestly. I got you something for your birthday.” Gaheris said, holding out a large box, which he seems to be straining to hold up.

 

Adrian took it from his brother, placing it in his lap.

 

Gaheris was on his knees, a huge smile on his face and seemed to be bouncing.

 

Adrian noticed tons of tiny holes in the lid of the box, and he pulled off the top, revealing a pure white Irish wolfhound puppy.

 

“Holy…wait you got me a-a-a puppy?” He asked, pulling the puppy out of the box and onto his lap.

 

The puppy’s tail thumped against his leg and he licked Adrian’s face.

 

“It’s a Pucey tradition, stupid.” Gaheris said, stroking the dog looking a little jealous.

 

“I-uh-Gary-I just- thank you.” Adrian said, stumbling over his words.

 

Adrian cradled the puppy, who in turn squirms around a bit, trying to get comfortable. The puppy was clearly a puppy despite his already having grown out of the lap dog stage.

 

 “You’re welcome, Adrian, what are you going to name him?”

 

“Apollo. Brecc look!” Adrian exclaimed, drawing the entire Slytherin table’s attention.

 

Brecc’s eyes went wide and he leaned closer, putting his hand out for Apollo to smell.

“How the bloody hell do I look away from you for a second, and then the next you have a puppy?”

 

“Gaheris got me a puppy, Brecc! I’m so happy!” Adrian said, bouncing slightly, like an overly sugared seven year old.

 

Adrian looked over at the Gryffindor table and looked at Neville. He grinned widely and held up Apollo. Neville grinned back and waved to Apollo, who is trying to lick Adrian’s face. Adrian feels a tug in his gut and his smile falters.

 

Neville’s eyebrows go down in concern and Adrian just shrugged before smiling at Apollo.

 

“Gary I hope you bought me a leash and collar.” Adrian said, turning back to his brother.

 

Gaheris dangled the green collar and leash in front of Adrian’s face and Apollo tried to bite it.

 

Adrian took them and put them on Apollo, struggling a bit.

 

“What’s this, Adrian?” Gary asked, taking the box Neville gave him.

 

“A present, the one I was about to open, but you interrupted me with a puppy.”

 

Gaheris laughed, “You know you love him already.”

 

“Can I have that? I want to open it.” Adrian said, looping the leash around his wrist and reaching for the small box in his brother’s hands. Gaheris handed it to him, sitting back on his hunches, and peering over Adrian’s shoulder.

 

He slowly lifted the lid and a small, pure silver ring with both the Slytherin and Pucey house crests engraved in green and black were on the face. Adrian felt his mouth fall open and he made a high pitched yelp sort of noise.

 

Brecc spun around and glared.

 

“Please tell me you aren’t hurt? Adrian, stop scaring me, please?” Brecc practically begged, his eyes flickering with concern.

 

“I’m fine, look!” He said, voice still high pitched

 

“Wow, who gave you that? Was it that kid Draco almost hexed?” Brecc asked, and when Adrian gave him a small nod he grinned.

 

“I knew it! You like each other! Why else would he buy you a ring?” Brecc said, poking Adrian’s cheek, which was slowly flooding with color.

 

Adrian rolled his eyes and took the ring from its box and slid it onto his ring finger, wiggling it.

 

He looked over at Neville and grinned, mouthing ‘Thank you.’

 

Neville grinned back and Adrian’s gut clenched and his heart swelled, almost overwhelmingly.

 

XoooooX

 

Neville watched Adrian as he opened his present and he smiled to himself.

 

Adrian’s reaction had been priceless and made his morning.

 

He cut into his pancake, shoving a piece in his mouth before catching Adrian’s eye, who grinned at him and mouthed thank you.

 

Neville grinned back at him and his cheeks flushed a light pink.

 

He looked back down at his food shyly, while blushing a darker shade of pink.

 

Neville had totally been oblivious to where exactly he was sitting until he was nudged from both sides.

 

“So…it’s _Adrian’s_ birthday? You got him a ring Neville?” Harry whispered.

 

“So that the Adrian you were taking about? You’ve got a crush on Pucey?” Dean teased. “No wonder you were more interested in _tutoring_ then painting.”

 

“You still call throwing paint on canvas art Thomas?” Ron sneered.

 

Harry flinched.

 

Neville frowned.

 

Dean sighed, “You wouldn’t know art if it hit you on the head Weasley. I wasn’t talking to you. It’s rude to eavesdrop. Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?”

 

Ron growled, “Don’t talk about my mother.”

 

Dean shrugged, “If you don’t make judgments on a subject you know nothing about then I won’t. Neville, I was wondering what it was you got him?”

 

Neville swallowed, “A ring with his family crest?”

 

Seamus whistled leaning over Dean’s lap, “That’s some gift.”

 

Neville flushed, chewing on his bottom lip and toying with his fork. “I thought he’d like it…he did.”

 

Dean leaned in to whisper, “Should I anonymously send him a charcoal portrait of you?”

 

Neville wiggled closer to Harry and pushed Dean back, “No…” he squeaked.

 

Harry giggled, “I know our tastes run in the same view but you’re not mine.”

 

Neville’s face flamed, “Harry!”

 

“Damn poofs. You’re all disgusting.” Ron snarled.

 

“You are just a narrow-minded little boy whose only accomplishments are intimidation and never having lost at Wizarding Chess.”

 

Neville blinked, Hermione?

 

Ron scowled, “You’re a Muggleborn shouldn’t you find bent persons disgusting?”

 

Hermione sniffed, “Painting persons all the same color because of generalities is a sign of a weak mind or a lack of self-esteem on your own part. Why should I? One of my parents’ associates is bent as you put it and they never treated them any different from their other employees.  I was raised to have an open-mind and to accept people on their own merits rather than others’ interpretations of who they should be.”

 

“So that’s where you get your arrogance and self-importance.” Ron sneered. “Are you a poof like they are?”

 

Hermione gave an unladylike snort, “That is none of your business Ron. I believe that my sexual orientation is my own business. I suppose I should have to actually like someone to decide what it would be. If you really were Harry’s friend, you’d be willing to accept everything about him not expect him to live up to your expectations as if you were some crazy fan who possessed unrealistic views of who Harry is and what he should be.”

 

Ron scoffed, “Harry is a public figure and he should live his life keeping that in mind. He doesn’t have the right to be selfish.”

 

Hermione growled, “Selfish? Selfish? Harry? He is the most unselfish boy I have ever met. He has the same rights as everyone else, I think it’s a shame how closely people follow him.”

 

“As if you don’t!” Ron scowled, “You raved about how you knew him because you read about him?”

 

Hermione shrugged, “Sometimes writers don’t have all the facts. Look at Skeeter.”

 

“This is why no one likes talking to you Hermione, you think you know everything.” Ron tossed back.

 

“I’ve learned to have thicker skin Ron; you won’t send me crying to the bathroom again.” Hermione retorted.

 

Neville looked from one face to the other, while Harry had stiffened next to him.

 

Since Hermione and Ron started arguing, Harry had looked down at his plate and pushed it away. Harry twisted his robe in his hands.

 

Neville was mad on his behalf, what had Harry ever done to deserve a bully like Ron for a friend. He’d been the subject of Ron’s temper off and on for going on four years now. He had hoped that Harry would be spared the truth of Ron’s character.

 

It seemed that wasn’t going to happen since Ron appeared to be on an ‘I hate poofs’ rampage and insulted everyone he thought was one.

 

Neville places a hand on Harry’s arm, and The Boy Who Lived looks up sadly.

 

 _“You’re worth twenty of him, Harry. He’s an arrogant, cocky, ignorant child who doesn’t realize that what he says is crude and evil.”_ Neville hissed in Harry’s ear, and Harry nodded, still twisting his robes in his hands.

 

“If you’ve got something to say, Longbottom, say it to my face.” Ron said, standing and leaning over the table to glare at Neville.

 

Neville growled, standing to meet him.

 

“I said: Harry is worth twenty of you and that you are an arrogant, cocky, ignorant child who doesn’t seem to realize what he says is crude and evil.” Neville growled, raising an eyebrow, expecting an asinine comeback.

 

Ron glared, drawing his fist back but Harry then was standing next to Neville and caught his fist in his hand.

 

“I think Neville is right, Ronald. Grow up.” Harry dropped Ron’s hand, and sat down.

 

“You’d best watch yourself, Potter, you’re doing exactly what that disgusting snake told you not to first year.” And with that Ron stormed out of the Great Hall, shoving a tiny first year out his way, knocking her over.

 

She landed on her arse, and watched Ron’s retreating back.

 

One of the first year boys hopped up from his spot at the bench and helped her to her feet, asking if she was okay.

 

Hermione scooted over to Harry and hugged him. “You’ve still got me. Don’t forget it.”

 

Harry groaned, “Maybe he was right after all. I think I have come to regret refusing his hand.”

 

Neville bumped shoulders with Harry, “I’m your friend right?”

 

Harry smiled painfully, “Of course.”

 

Neville blushed, his first real friend…

 

He spent the morning in a good mood even Ron couldn’t spoil.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

 

Neville woke up early Saturday morning, two days after Adrian’s birthday, and tried to calm himself down.

                  

_“Just a dream. It was just a dream, Bellatrix can’t hurt you here, and he wouldn’t let her hurt you.”_ He hisses quietly to himself, rubbing his face.

 

Adrian hadn’t been relieved of his Prefect duties, no matter how much Brecc had begged and pleaded with Urquhart who was the boys’ prefect of the year below him to agree to a switch or something, so they had been forced to give up their study session. Neville had instead spent the evening with Dean in the tallest Astronomy Tower, painting and finishing his drawing of Adrian.

 

Neville forced himself out of bed planning to head to the lavatory to shower before he headed to breakfast. He rushed through the dormitory, quietly slipping out the door, to the lavatory.

 

In his rush, he hadn’t noticed Ron’s bed curtains open, and stopped outside the door, hearing Ron’s voice echoing off the walls.

 

Neville pushed the door open softly, peering inside.

 

A cornered Seamus stood with his hand on his ribs, staring up at Ron, who had his back to the door met his gaze. Neville squeezed past the door, gripping his father’s wand in his hand, and pointed it at Ron.

 

Seamus caught his eyes, his cheeks glistening with tears, just as Ron pulled his fist back to punch him when Neville coughed.

 

“I wouldn’t want to do that if I were you, Ronald. You’ll have to deal with a very angry boyfriend if anything happens to Seamus.” Neville said and Ron spun around, glaring.

 

“Longbottom.” Ron snarled.

 

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Neville said, his eyes flicking to Seamus.

 

“Come here Seamus.” Neville said softly, holding out one hand, his eyes still trained on Ron.

 

Seamus squeezed past Ron and ran straight behind Neville, holding onto him and peeking at Ron from Neville’s side.

 

“I think it’d be best if you went back to bed Ron.” Neville said, glaring at him.

 

“When did you get so confident, Longbottom? Are you finally following through with that threat from first year?” Ron sneered

 

“Leave Ron.” Neville growled and the ginger’s eyes go wide. He started to scoot towards the door, keeping eye contact with Neville the entire way.

 

Neville put Seamus as far from Ron as he can, and once the boy was out the door, Neville turned Seamus, who was still cradling his ribs, with tears staining his cheeks.

 

“Did he hurt you?”

 

Seamus nodded silently, looking down at his cradled arms.

 

“Can I see?” Neville asked quietly.

 

Seamus shook his head but wrapped his small arms around Neville’s taller and wider frame, mumbling, “Thank you...”

 

“Anytime Seamus, Dean and I won’t let him hurt you.” Neville patted his shoulder because hugging him would be painful for the Irish teen.

 

Seamus squeaked when Neville says Dean’s name and more tears rush down his face. “I don’t want him to know, Neville. You can’t tell him, he’ll kill Ron. Please Neville; promise me you won’t tell him.” Seamus begged, suddenly pulling away and staring up at Neville with his bright blue eyes.

 

“But Seamus he hurt you. Dean is your boyfriend, he deserves to know.” Neville frowned.

 

“Neville, please.” Seamus begged, pouting.

 

“Merlin! Okay I promise I won’t tell him! Go get ready for breakfast, please be careful?”

 

“Whatever you say, Mr. Perfect.” Seamus said smirking slightly, wiping his eyes and walking out of the lavatory.

 

Neville casts a refreshing charm on himself, deciding breakfast was too soon to take a shower.

 

He headed back to the dormitory to see Dean sitting on the edge of his bed in his boxers with a tiny Seamus leaning against him.

 

He changed quickly, trying hard not to get jealous of how cute Seamus and Dean are

together.

 

Ron pulled his curtain back, catching sight of Dean and Seamus together, and started to gag.

 

Neville sent him a sharp look that made him stop and walk out of the room briskly.

 

_‘Where is all this confidence coming from?’_ He asked himself as he bounded down the steps, into the common room.

 

Neville was met by the warm scent of cinnamon and a hot burst of air from the common room fireplace.

 

Sighing contently, he walked to the portrait hole, stopping to look behind his shoulder quickly before slipping out of the common room and making his way to the Great Hall.

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian fiddled with his ring and rests his head against Brecc’s shoulder, Apollo in his lap.

 

They had been sitting on the couches all night, talking and catching up while getting no sleep what so ever.

 

“Brecc?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you think you could get Urquhart to cover for me tonight? I need to tutor Neville.” Adrian begged, his hands clasp in front of him.

 

“What does he need a tutor for?” Brecc frowned.

 

“Potions…” Adrian was tired but a smile crossed his features anyway.

 

“Why would Snape appoint you?”

 

“Probably, ‘cause he knows the Pucey code and knew I wouldn’t refuse. Given his age he probably crossed path with my father.” Adrian scowled.

 

“Do you regret saying yes?”

 

Adrian was taken aback by the question and pulled away from Brecc’s shoulder, turning to face him. “Of course not! Neville is a really great kid and a friend.”

 

Brecc scoffed, grabbed Adrian’s hand, and showed him the ring. “That looks like a little more than friends to me.”

 

Adrian’s cheeks flushed and he leaned back, across Brecc’s lap, and stared up at his best friend, his cheeks still lightly colored.

 

Brecc smirked at him, reaching and petting Apollo’s head.

 

“You’re my best friend, you know that right?”

 

“Well I’m not stupid.” Brecc mumbles, smiling slightly.

 

 A sleepy looking Viktor emerged from the Dormitories into the common room, stumbling and yawning.

 

“Offer him a seat, I’ll get up.” Adrian whispered, picking up Apollo and standing.

 

“But- Adrian,” Brecc started but stopped and sighed, “Viktor, would you like to sit with me?”

 

The Bulgarian boy yawned again, shuffling towards the couch. Brecc patted the place Adrian was just sitting, and Viktor collapsed next to him, pulling his legs to his chest and leaning against the Chaser.

 

Adrian smiled, placing Apollo down on the floor, hooking his leash to his collar and swapped his robes with a quick spell, before heading to the dungeon doors. Brecc’s desperate eyes follow him and Adrian winked at him, heading out the door.

 

Apollo followed Adrian, stopping occasionally to sniff a corner.

 

Adrian tugged him along, occasionally encouraging him to come.

 

Apollo perked up suddenly, yipped, and then dragged Adrian towards whatever he caught scent of.

 

“Apollo, slow down puppy.” Adrian shouted, trying to slow Apollo down by digging his heels into the ground.

 

Apollo completely ignored Adrian’s attempts to slow him down and barreled towards the Great Hall.

 

XoooooX

 

Neville made his way slowly down the moving staircase, thinking about everything.

 

Adrian seemed to be the one thing that kept showing up, and Neville felt his stutter coming back.

 

_Ron_ , Neville couldn’t grasp how someone could be as daft as the ginger boy. He was sort of nice around Harry before, but when the smaller raven-haired Seeker was gone Ron becomes some sort of monstrous person who picks on people because they aren’t like him.

 

_Seamus_ , the poor boy did nothing to deserve the beating and verbal abuse he had received this morning. He was just following his heart, and Neville found his eyes filling with tears of sympathy.

 

_Adrian_ , the Slytherin Sixth Year prefect was his definition of perfect and he wished that the prefect would realize how he felt.

 

_‘Why would he even care? You’re a coward. He could never love you.’_

 

“Oh joy, you’re back…” Neville hissed, taking another flight of stairs.

 

Neville sniffed, thinking about what the voice just said, Adrian probably didn’t care and he needed to get over it.

 

He was so caught up in his depressing thoughts that he didn’t hear the yipping of Apollo, or see him round the corner with Adrian trying to slow him down.

 

“Neville!” Adrian shouted, but Neville looked up too late and was trampled by a 40 pound dog and a seventeen year old boy.

 

Neville’s head hit the stone floor and he groaned, letting all the air he had out. “Can’t…breathe…get…off…” Neville wheezed and Adrian stammered an apology, pulling Apollo off with him.

 

Neville sucked in air like the time he’d fallen off the pier and nearly drowned, slowly sitting up. He was seeing stars and his head felt light. He moaned and lay back on the stone floor, cradling his head.

 

Adrian knelt next to him and pulled his upper body onto his lap. Stroking his hair, he muttered apologies with a very worried expression on his face.

 

“It’s okay Adrian; I’m just really lightheaded…” Neville said, slowly sitting up again.

 

Adrian pulled him into a hug and swatted Apollo on the nose gently.

 

“You hurt Neville, Apollo. That’s very bad.” Adrian said glaring at the puppy.

 

Apollo whimpered, crawling over slowly and licking Neville’s hand.

 

“It’s okay Adrian; it’s just a minor concussion.” Neville said smiling.

 

“Don’t even joke about that! I’d be really upset if I had given you a concussion.” Adrian said, swatting his arm.

 

Neville laughed and Adrian smiled at him.

 

“Are you okay?” He asks, running a hand through his hair.

 

Neville nodded, pulling himself to sit up straight and Adrian sighed. “It was an accident. There is no need to apologize.”

 

“But I could have seriously injured you. I would have never forgave myself for bringing any harm to my…uh-you.” Adrian stammered, barely stopping the word mate from falling from his lips.

 

Neville tried to hide the blush spreading across his face as he caught Adrian’s possessive tone. “I-I…”

 

Adrian stood and offered Neville his hand, who took it.

 

Adrian pulled the boy off the ground slowly and dragged him into a hug. Putting his mouth near the young Gryffindor’s ear, he hissed softly. “You’re mine tonight. Cancel any plans you have. We’re studying in the 6th year potions lab… Meet me at eight.” Adrian whispered and Neville shivered against his will and nodded.

 

Footsteps echo off the walls and Adrian pulled away quickly.

 

_‘He wouldn’t care if somebody saw you both if he liked you.’_

 

Ron walked around the corner with Harry trailing behind him.

 

Harry rushed over to him and smiled at Adrian.

 

“Seamus told me what you did. You’re bloody brilliant.” Harry whispered.

 

Ron glared at Harry and sneered at both Adrian and Neville. “Disgusting faggots…”

 

“Did you say something?” Adrian asked, glaring at the red-head.

 

“Of course I did.” Ron sneered

 

“Care to share with all of us?” Adrian snarled.

 

“You and Longbottom are disgusting faggots. That’s what I said.” Ron tossed back defiantly.

 

“And if I’m not gay? You just made both a fool of yourself, and an enemy. Leave Neville alone. Don’t let me catch you even looking at him. Don’t think about him. DO not touch him. Got it?” Adrian said, snarling.

 

“Why would I want to touch him?” Ron said in a disgusted tone and Neville turned his face, hiding the tears forming in his eyes.

 

“You’d…”

 

“Adrian, please…” Neville choked out and Adrian turned his head to him.

 

XoooooX

 

Anger bubbled inside of Adrian, but once he saw the tears falling from Neville’s eyes, his heart shattered.

 

“Get the bloody hell out of here before I change my mind and curse you, you insolent asshole.” Adrian snarled at Ron before pulling Neville into him.

 

“Whatever. He’ll always be a fat faggot that no one will ever love.” Ron muttered before running off.

 

Neville choked on a sob and Adrian stroked his hair.

 

“It’s true… everything he said is… true… Gran was right too… I’m a coward and nobody… will… ever… love me.” Neville sobbed, his body shaking against Adrian’s.

 

“Shh… Neville that isn’t true…” Adrian whispered in quiet Parseltongue against his ear.

 

 “Who loves me then?”  Neville sniffed.

 

“I do.” Harry piped up from beside Adrian, “You’re one of my closest friends Neville, and no matter what Ron says or what choices you make, you’re still the same Neville and you’re still my friend.”

 

Neville started to sob harder, so Adrian picked him up and carried him to a bench, sitting him down and squatting so he was face to face with the Fourth Year. He let the leash drop to the bench before casting a powerful sticking charm on the bench and the leash so his hands weren’t tangled trying to control an over exuberant puppy.

 

“Neville please look at me…” Adrian whispered to the boy whose eyes were staring at his lap.

 

Neville looked up and more tears fall from his eyes.

 

Instinctively, Adrian wiped them away with his thumbs as he cradled Neville’s face in his hands. “I do…you can’t let someone as narrow-minded as that git get to you. You’re…” there were more footsteps and Adrian trailed off, stroking Neville’s cheek with his thumb before pulling away to look behind him.

 

Draco poked his head around the corner and waved Adrian over.

 

“I’ll be right back Nev, Harry.” Adrian said, excusing himself and walking over to Draco. “How much of that did you see?”

 

“All of it? I sort of followed you out of the Common Room…” Draco said his hands hiding in his robe and he scuffed one of his shoes on the stone-flagged floor as if he were embarrassed.

 

“That’d be really creepy if you weren’t my cousin.” Adrian muttered and Draco grinned.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Draco asked, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

 

“Of course. That is what I’m here for.” Adrian said slightly sarcastic.

 

“Do you think I should go up to Harry and apologize for past behavior?” Draco frowned.

 

“Not now Dray let him comfort Neville. Maybe you should try at breakfast or just after.” Adrian scowled.

 

Draco’s frown deepened as he peered at him as if weighing whether or not to heed his advice. He nodded sharply, “Very well. I will wait. Considering my past behavior has been rather…atrocious, perhaps, my apology should be public? After all, even if I did dislike Potter my behavior was less than seemly. It was beneath a Malfoy for one and as you’ve chided me on several occasions out of character for someone with Pucey blood.”

 

Adrian smirked, ruffling his white blonde hair in a brotherly gesture, “About time you realized that cous. Now I’m going to go back to Nev so why don’t you hurry back to the dungeons to lead the House to Breakfast.”

 

Draco scowled and tried to repair his tousled hair, “Not the hair…” he whined before striding off looking like an affronted peacock.

 

Adrian laughed and turned on his heel returning to Neville and Harry, he wrapped his arms around Neville and hugged him, “Are you alright now? I really should take you to the hospital wing to get your head checked over. If it was more than a mild concussion and you aren’t treated…I’ll feel just horrid.” His voice shaking slightly…

 

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip. “What happened to your head?”

 

“Apollo was running and I was trying to stop him but we barreled right into Neville and he hit his head on the floor. We should go…” Adrian answered for Neville, eyeing the small bump on the back of his head, just barely visible.

 

“Okay… Will you stay?” Neville mumbled and Adrian smiled softly.

 

“Of course I’ll stay with you…” Adrian promised.

 

Neville quickly hugged Harry and told him to be careful before following Adrian down the corridor.

 

Adrian had Apollo’s leash around his wrist again and he gave Neville an awkward side hug.

 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, I finished that drawing, and I have to show you my book.” Neville said, looking down into his bag and pulling out the black book.

 

Adrian peered over his shoulder and smiled when Neville flips to a page that contains a picture of Ron, Hermione and Harry with their arms around each other smiling.

 

“That’s bloody brilliant!” Adrian exclaimed and Neville blushed.

 

“Thank you Adrian…” Neville muttered sheepishly, flipping the page to the one picture of Dean and Seamus, blushing deeper.

 

“Are these your friends?” Adrian asked, his lavender eyes scanning the page.

 

“Yeah, Dean and Seamus… They’re really great for each other.” He said, watching Adrian’s expression and his heart leapt at the awe in Adrian’s face. “Close your eyes…” Neville said, stopping in the middle of the corridor.

 

Adrian’s eyebrows furrow but he obeyed, stopping in his tracks.

 

Neville flipped to his drawing of Adrian. The picture smiles up at him, lavender eyes crinkled around the edges and his arms crossed over his chest.

 

The only features added to the picture that are not realistic are the two beautifully shaded wings sprouting from Adrian’s shoulders.

 

“I’m so much more nervous about showing this to you than I probably should be.” Neville mumbled before taking Adrian’s hands, placing the book in them, and then moving around the other side of the prefect.

 

“You can open your eyes now…” Neville whispered, resting his forehead against Adrian’s shoulder blade, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for the 6th year to run away from him.

 

“Neville… This is absolutely fantastic… I don’t know what to say…” Adrian said, turning around and wrapping his arms around the boy.

 

Neville sighed and wrapped his arms around Adrian’s waist. “I’m so glad you don’t hate me.”

 

“I never could.” Adrian said truthfully, reverently he closed the journal and held it out to Neville. “Come on then. We best be getting you to Madam Pomfrey, if we have any hope of breakfast and making it to class on time.”

 

Neville sighed; he’d vainly hoped that Adrian had forgotten about that. “Alright.” Taking the journal/sketchbook back and placing it in his bag. Only to find Adrian had taken his hand again, he flushed.

 

Adrian gently tugged on his hand, “Come on then.”

 

Neville silently acquiesced, letting Adrian lead him.

 

Madam Pomfrey seemed to just leaving the infirmary when they approached it. “Dear me, what brings you two here so early?”

 

Adrian looked sheepishly at her, “Apollo here decided to greet Nev so enthusiastically he fell. He’s just a puppy and doesn’t know his own strength. It all happened so fast neither of us used a cushioning charm to keep Nev from hitting his head. I’ll be firmer with Apollo from now on.”

 

 By now Madam Pomfrey was dragging Neville into the infirmary, “Hit your head dearie?”

 

Neville blushed, “It’s just a small bump.”

 

Madam Pomfrey steered him onto a bed, examining his ‘small bump’ and casting spells at him. “A slight concussion is what you have. You’ve no doubt got a headache as well from hitting the floor. Dogs! I don’t know what people see in them.” She flitted away to retrieve a potion.

 

“She fusses far too much.” Neville muttered, “You should have seen her when I broke my wrist.”

 

 Adrian paled, “Wrist?” he asked weakly.

 

“I was never allowed to learn how to ride a broom.” Neville shrugged. “My father was a Gryffindor Keeper and even though I have Quidditch mad cousins Gran still wouldn’t let me need a broom growing. Since I’ve fallen off a broom, out a second story window and off a pier I am not horrible fond of either heights or large bodies of water.”

 

“However do you manage to live in Gryffindor Tower?” Adrian frowned.

 

Neville blushed, “Trust me I tried to convince the Sorting Hat to put me in Hufflepuff. Unfortunately it overruled me and decided I was a Gryffindor. I heard rumors that their rooms were in the dungeons somewhere and I did not want to live in a Tower. I had an older cousin who was obsessed with Quidditch…well more than one. At least three have played on their House team.”

 

Madam Pomfrey handed Neville a potion vial, “You will return to the Great Hall and you will take this after eating something. You end up here at least once if not twice a year not unlike Mr. Potter. First Year you broke your wrist during the flying lesson and you ended up drenched with a bad batch of Boil-curing potion. Second Year you were knocked out by the wail of a baby mandrake and then you also assaulted by Cornish Pixies which resulted in a torn cloak, a broken chandelier and a twisted ankle.”

 

Neville grumbled, “I suck at potions, I’m terrified of heights and I have evilly clumsy fingers.” Forgetting that he was a keen artist...

 

“Off with you now! I want that potion drank in the next ten minutes not ten years. I expect you to see that he does so Prefect Pucey. After all, this was the fault of your untrained puppy.”

 

Adrian winced, “I will make sure to train him properly, and he really needs to learn not to jump on people like that especially given his size. I really am sorry Neville was hurt….”

 

“Out out out! I would like to have breakfast this morning myself.” Nurse Pomfrey shooed them out of the infirmary.

 

Neville grabbed Adrian’s hand after the infirmary doors had closed behind them.

 

“It isn’t your fault. I don’t blame you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

 

Neville took his seat at the Gryffindor table besides Harry and his plate automatically filled.

 

“Are you okay? Apollo didn’t seriously injure you right?”

 

“No, I just have a slight concussion. Adrian was worried sick… He blames himself…” Neville said pulling the potion from Madam Pomfrey out of his pocket so he could place it besides his plate and sighed, taking a bite of the waffles that had appeared when he sat down.

 

“Everything would have been better if the bloody snake’s dog killed him.” Ron mumbled to himself and Neville took in a deep shaky breath.

 

 _‘Brave. You are a Gryffindor, stay brave for Adrian…’_ Whispering this to himself he clenched his fists beneath the table. His head started to pound and he quickly downed the potion before taking another bite of his breakfast.

 

Harry glared at Ron and then looked over at the Slytherin table, scanning it quickly, lingering on a certain blonde-haired boy, before looking down at his plate blushing.

 

“Awe Harry has a crush.” Neville teased quietly, poking Harry’s cheek.

 

Dean and Seamus look up and grin at him while George shifted in his seat, curiosity evident in his face.

 

“Thanks Neville.” Harry muttered darkly, still blushing.

 

“You’re quite welcome!” He said, nudging Harry with his shoulder and giving his friend a mock bow.

 

The Great Hall doors opened and Oliver Wood walked in, but Neville turned back to Harry.

 

“How long have you liked him?”

 

“Liked who?” Oliver, who Neville hadn’t noticed walk over to them, asked, smiling at his old team and Neville.

 

“Hi Oli! How are you treating Perce?” George said, smiling up at his old Quidditch captain.

 

“Hush George…everything is great.” He said with a smile.

 

“Hi Oliver, what are you doing here?” Harry asked, turning to look up at the former Gryffindor Captain.

 

“I’m actually here to talk to Neville.” Oliver said, turning his attention to the boy on his right.

 

Neville raised an eyebrow and scooted over, offering Oliver a place to sit.

 

Oliver sat and smiled.

 

Neville felt his stomach erupt in butterflies and two holes burning into the back of his head. He turned to look at the Slytherin table and meets Adrian’s lavender gaze.

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian growled quietly when Wood turned his attention to his Neville and sat down beside him.

 

Neville turned his head and met Adrian’s gaze, smiling and mouthing something.

 

Adrian’s expression softened and his eyebrows go down.

 

 _“I don’t understand either A… It’s okay though, he just wants to talk.”_ Neville hissed and somehow Adrian heard and nodded.

 

Turning sharply to Draco, Adrian whispered quietly in his ear, “You should go apologize to Harry now, and see what Wood wants with Neville while you’re there.”

 

Draco looked at him like he has three heads, but then nodded and stood.

 

“Where are you going Draco?” Blaise asked, looking up at his best friend.

 

Draco’s silver eyes flickered to the Gryffindor table and Blaise smiled at him encouragingly.

 

He sighed and walked around the Slytherin table, his composure fading as he gets closer to the Gryffindor table.

 

Adrian could sense his fear and nervousness and he bit his lip.

 

XoooooX

 

Neville watched Draco stand up, but turned his attention back to Oliver. “What’s up?”

 

“Well, first off, I want to state that I did some heredity research, and we’re second cousins. My mother and your maternal grandfather were siblings.” He said, smiling.

 

Neville just looked confused. He had family other than Gran?

 

“Also your paternal grandfather and my grandmother Cassie were siblings as well. Cassie is bonded to your Great Uncle Algie, the one who knocked you out the window? Secondly, I want to apologize for not being there last year, I should have done my research earlier and maybe you would have had me there for you as support. I was too Quidditch-obsessed to think of anything but that and my boyfriend…” Oliver said.

 

Then he was interrupted by Draco stopping at Gryffindor’s table.

 

“Pot- I mean, Harry, I’ve come over here to apologize for my atrocious and cruel behavior in the past, in hopes that we could put it behind us and become friends?” Draco said nervously.

 

Ron glared jaw dropped at the blonde Slytherin.

 

Harry’s jaw dropped and his cheeks go red, but he put his hand out. 

 

This gesture didn’t seem like much to the surrounding people, but Draco grinned and his eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion.

 

“Harry Potter.” Harry said when Draco’s hand meets his, both of their eyes widening.

 

“D-Draco Malfoy.” Draco said, trying to recover himself.

 

“I seemed to have mixed with the wrong sort. Maybe you can help me?” Harry asked, an innocent smile appeared on his face.

 

It’s Draco’s turn for his jaw to drop, but he nodded.

 

“Would you care to sit with us for a while, or are there too many lions for you?”

 

“I was actually just going to go back, but I need to have a word with Longbottom and Wood before I go.”

 

Harry nodded, and sat down.

 

Dean winked and Harry blushed.

 

Draco leaned across the table. “There’s a very possessive Slytherin over at my table, that doesn’t like older men talking to his Neville.”

 

“You can tell this Slytherin that I’m his cousin and that I can talk to my family if I want. As I was saying Neville, I was thinking about taking you to Hogsmeade as a sort of bonding time for us? Maybe get you new robes and lunch?”

 

Neville opened his mouth to protest but Oliver grinned.

 

“Please Neville?”  Oliver begged giving him a sort of pouting puppy face.

 

They didn’t notice Draco walking swiftly back to the Slytherin table.

 

“Fine, I’ll go.” Neville blushed sighing.

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian watched Draco and Harry talk, and then Draco, Oliver and Neville talk before watching Draco return to his seat shyly smug.

 

“Harry and I are friends,” Draco announced grinning before he sighed, “and Wood and Neville are cousins. Wood decided he was going to take Neville to Hogsmeade today.”

 

Adrian growled softly and Draco chuckled.

 

“Adrian, you do realize that they are cousins and that Oliver is five years older.”

 

“Fine, whatever, as long as he has Neville back here before eight I’m fine with it.”

 

“My possessive comment was well placed...” Draco mused half smug.

 

“You said I was possessive?” Adrian exclaimed, shocked that his cousin would say such a thing about him.

 

“Oh come on Adrian, you are very possessive of him.” Blaise said, smirking.

 

“I am not!” Adrian hissed.

 

Brecc looked up from his place beside Viktor, the Bulgarian boy sitting extremely close to his best friend.

 

“I hate to break it to you Rafe, but you are.”

 

“Rafe? Really Brecc? Wise wolf? How creative.” Adrian mumbled.

 

Brecc laughed. “You needed a wolf related nickname.”

 

“Yeah, okay whatever. Some friends you lot are.” Adrian mumbled to himself.

 

Adrian kept his eyes on Neville, blindly shoveling his breakfast into his mouth.

 

“He’s your mate isn't he?”

 

Adrian’s head snapped to the side and he hissed angrily.

 

“How do you know?” Adrian asked, glaring at the Italian boy who asked.

 

“Half-Veela. I can smell your emotions, and I’ve got the highest marks in Care of Magical Creatures. I know that Akan have destined mates, just as Veela do. Seems as though Neville is yours.”

 

“He can’t find out. Not yet.” Adrian said in silent Parseltongue, it would surely frighten the skittish boy.

 

XoooooX

 

Neville could sense someone talking about him but ignored it.

 

Oliver had left him to go up to the Great Table and Harry was watching Draco from afar.

 

“Harry, stop staring, he’ll notice.” George mumbled and Harry turned to face him.

 

“I wasn’t staring.”

 

“You were too.” Neville said, smiling at him.

 

“Disgusting…” Ron mumbled, nudging Ginny with his elbow and leaning over to whisper in her ear.

 

“If you’ve got something to say, Weasley, say it to my face.” Neville growled, throwing Ron’s previous words back in his face.

 

“Am I not allowed to speak with my sister, Longbottom?” Ron asked snarling at him.

 

Neville’s ears burned. “I know you’re talking about how disgusting we are. Don’t deny it, if you have a r-remark to make about who I, or any of these boys like, say it to our faces. Spreading untrue things gets you nowhere and gains you enemies. You’ve already made an enemy of a very powerful Slytherin, and a large group of Gryffindors. You don’t need to have any more people against you.”

 

“I do what I want Longbottom, and if I want to beat the poof out of someone I should have the right to do it.”

 

“That is the single idiotic thing I have ever heard, you ignoramus.” Hermione said, turning to Ron as if to be a human shield to the boys he’d been insulting.

 

“Detention Ronald, I thought you would have learned by now. Keep your homophobic comments to yourself.” George growled at his younger brother.

 

Neville looked from George to Ron, picking out the differences between the boys. Ron’s hair was longer and curlier, lighter than George’s by almost three shades, though Ginny’s seems darker by four. Ron’s nose was long and pointed while George had a nose that is completely unlike Ron’s. Ron’s eyes are a silver blue color, just like Ginny’s, while George and Fred had deep blue-green eyes that could turn a straight man gay- if he remembered correctly; Percy’s eyes were much closer to the twins’ eyes then Ron and Ginny’s. Ron and Ginny had freckles covering every inch of their faces while their twin brothers’ barely a freckle in sight; their chins and the shape of their faces were different as well.

 

Neville bit his lip, pondering a million scenarios and failed to hear George when the replacement sixth year Prefect asked if he’s okay.

 

George tapped the fourth year on his shoulder frowning.

 

Neville shook his head, turning to the ginger. “What?”

 

“I asked if you were okay.”

 

“Yes, I’m just thinking. I seemed to have given myself another headache.” Neville said, the throbbing in his skull coming back.

 

He cast his eyes over to the Slytherin table, watching Adrian in a heated conversation with his small group of friends.

 

Adrian pulled himself from the conversation and looked at Neville. _‘You okay?’_ He mouthed.

 

Neville shook his head slightly, pointing to his temple.

 

Adrian visibly sighed and stood.

 

Neville pouted as the Slytherin prefect made his way to him.

 

“Did you take your potion like Madam Pomfrey told you to?” Adrian said reaching out to brush the hair from his eye.

 

“Yes I did, it worked for about twenty minutes and then I started thinking too hard.” Neville pouted.

 

“Ba-Nev,” barely stopping the word baby from falling from his lips, he needed to be more careful with his slip-ups, “just please don’t hurt yourself. It pains me enough that I caused this; I don’t want you in more pain.” Adrian knelt in front of him. 

 

Neville stared at the ring on the hand placed on his knee. He reached and fiddled with it absentmindedly, causing a light pink to color both of their cheeks.

 

“Faggots.” Ron grumbled, glaring at them.

 

“What did I say Weasley? Leave him alone or I swear I’ll assign you detention every night with Filch until the end of goddamn term.” Adrian growled, the hand Neville was playing with nervously, twitched.

 

Neville bit his lip as he intertwines their fingers. “Just drop it Adrian…”

 

“No Neville, he’s hurting you, and I won’t allow it.”

 

“So you’re the possessive one that Malfoy was talking about…” Oliver said, glancing from Adrian’s face to their hands. “Didn’t expect that…”

 

Neville let go hastily, his face turning bright red.

 

Adrian grumbled something that sounds like the word ‘cousins’, standing to meet Oliver.

 

Oliver took his eyes from his tomato colored cousin to the Slytherin Prefect, who was nearly as tall he was. Oliver grinned and held out his hand to the boy before him. “Wood, Oliver Wood.”

 

“I know who you are Wood. I’m Pucey, Adrian Pucey.”

 

“I know who you are as well; we played Quidditch against each other many times before.”

 

“A very talented and tough competitor, might I add.” Adrian grumbled.

 

“Flattery gets you nowhere, Pucey. I see you’ve taken quite a liking to my cousin though.”

 

Adrian tried to hide the blush creeping onto his face.

 

Oliver chuckled.

 

“More than he seems to realize…” Adrian whispered barely audible.

 

Oliver’s mouth formed an ‘o’ before smiling again. “He deserves someone who would be good to him.” Oliver said quietly, “Like a former Head Boy I know sometimes he seems to not see his own worth.”

 

Neville started spluttering and coughing.

 

Adrian turned and knelt beside him again while Harry patted his back.

 

“Ye alright there Nev?” Seamus asked, his thumb rubbing circles on Dean’s hand.

 

Neville nodded but continued to cough, tears welling in his eyes from coughing so much. He tried to take a deep breath and attempted hold the coughing back, failing miserably, and tears fall from his eyes.

 

Adrian wiped them away and Harry rubbed circles into his back.

 

Slowly the coughing fades and Neville tastes blood and has a horrible pounding in his head.  “Maybe today is a really bad day for going to Hogsmeade.” Neville whispered with a raw scratchy throat as he fainted falling off the bench and into Adrian’s lap.

 

“Nev? Nev!” Adrian gasped cradling the boy as he fell into him.

 

Quidditch sharpened reflexes and terminally clumsy lover had Oliver casting a cushioning charm on the floor behind Adrian.

 

Harry jumped off the bench, his face pale with worry. “Neville!”

 

“Maybe your stinking mutt killed him.” Ron sneered.

 

Fred hexed him silent.

 

Seamus clenched his fists, “Apollo’s no mutt! He’s a purebred wolfhound. One of the O’Shaneseys finest! We wouldn’t dare sell a lesser dog to the likes of the Puceys’.”

 

Ron clenched his fist and raised it just enough for Seamus to notice.

 

Seamus flinched and joined Dean in worrying over their friend.

 

Oliver knelt at his cousin’s side, ignoring the stiffness of the Slytherin holding Neville. “Must have been a hell of crack he took. I’ve never known him to faint before. Sprained wrists and ankles to be sure but not faintin’…you sure Pomfrey is checking our Neville over proper like?”

 

Adrian scowled, “Watched her myself. Of course she threw us out because she wanted breakfast and we were holding her up.”

 

“She’s up late most nights…” tiny Colin Creevey said quietly. “Dennis’ has been sick since the night of Sorting. He caught a cold and hasn’t been better yet.”

 

George frowned, “That shouldn’t be…it’s been weeks.”

 

Colin sniffed, “I’m worried sick. His friends Mike and Ned see him more than I do…always bringing him their notes and homework. If it weren’t for them he wouldn’t be keeping up.”

 

 “How’d he hurt himself?” Oliver frowned more fiercely.

 

 “Pucey’s stupid dog ran him down. Any faster and he’d have killed him.”  Ginny swallowed, repeating Ron’s words.

 

Hermione glared at her, “You should watch that sort of talk Ginny. Neville’s never bothered you. You have no reason to be cruel.”

 

The redheaded girl flinched.

 

Madam Pomfrey finally made her way over from the Head Table. “Really? What’s wrong with the boy now?”

 

Oliver glared, “Fainted. Your pain potion must not have done much good. You should have paid more attention to the boy instead of your stomach.”

 

“You have no right to talk to me like that Oliver Wood! You stupid sport has brought more patients into my hospital wing over the years. How many times has Harry Potter had to be carried into my realm unconscious? Quidditch ought to be banned!”

 

The Quidditch fans hissed at her.

 

“I think,” George said shortly, “that the health of that boy is far more important then your prejudices. Now are you going to conjure the stretcher or shall I?”

 

The nurse sniffed, flicking her wand as if to conjure.

 

Adrian glared, “We don’t need it. I have him.” He held Neville gently but securely with one arm and held up the other to Oliver, “I will need a hand up though.”

 

Oliver nodded and hauled them both up.

 

Then Adrian followed the stiff-backed nurse.

 

Behind him were Oliver, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Hermione and Draco.

 

George and Colin not far behind but for different reasons…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

 

Adrian turned his head, “Draco, go call Healer Smythe, I want a Healer to take care of Neville.” He snapped. “Clearly, a mere Mediwitch is no viable substitute.”

 

Immediately, his cousin swerved away from the group.

 

Harry was about to follow but Adrian shook his head, “You’d best be here in case he wakes up. You and I are his closest friends and he will need to be comforted.” Adrian shifted the fourth year’s boy in his arms, looking down at his pale face. Immediately, Adrian was tempted to press his lips to Neville’s but bite his lip and tore his eyes from his face.

 

Oliver was walking to his right, watching him with great interest while Dean and Seamus whisper frantically with Colin and George. Hermione and Harry flank Adrian and Oliver as they follow Madam Pomfrey to the infirmary.

 

Once at the doors the children rush in…

 

While Adrian laid Neville reverently down on a bed, George and Colin were rushing off the see Mini Creevey.

 

Madam Pomfrey started towards where Neville lay.

 

Adrian growled. “Your service is no longer required. I have the best healer in all of Magical Britain coming to heal him.”

 

“That’ll be quite an expensive visit, now won’t it Mr. Pucey? I’m perfectly capable of healing your friend for free.” She said starting towards him again.

 

Adrian snarled and stood. “I said your services are no longer required. I can handle the price, and he’s more than a friend to me. Now I advise you go and check on your other patients before I decide to take him away from here and bring him to Professor Snape.”

 

Madam Pomfrey huffed at him and strutted away.

 

Adrian turned back to Neville and took his hand. “This is entirely my fault, Neville… I didn’t mean it, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Hey Adrian, don’t beat yourself up over it. Neville wouldn’t want that.” Harry said, sitting on the other side of the bed.

 

“You’re talking like he’s dead. You don’t understand, you don’t have to live with being the cause of pain to your ma-really good friend…”

 

“You just said he was more than a friend to you… What did you mean?” The raven-haired boy asked quietly.

 

“I- it-it meant nothing. I-uhh…” Adrian stammered looked at the door in the hope of rescue.

 

The door was pushed open and Draco rushed over with a tired-looking Healer Smythe behind him.

 

Adrian stood up with a sigh of relief and went to meet Healer Smythe.

 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened young Master Pucey? Young Master Malfoy was a bit short on the details.” the healer began

 

XoooooX

 

Neville groaned and cracked his eyes open, light streaming into them he groaned and closed them again. His throat was tight and it was hard to breath, like one of those many times he messed up a potion and he breathed in something bad.

 

A hand holding his tightens its grip and he slowly turned his head and blinking rapidly.

 

Adrian’s eyes blearily stare at him, a smile playing on his lips. “I knew you’d wake up around now… Healer Smythe?” Adrian mumbled and turned his head to the right.

 

“He’s awake?”

 

Adrian nodded and a man in bright green robes and slightly grey hair came into his line of sight.

 

A vaguely familiar healer, Neville was sure he’d seen him somewhere.

 

“How are you feeling young master Longbottom?”

 

“Lights bright…too bright.” Neville rasped.

 

The healer pointed his wand at the curtains and they shut immediately. “Is that better?”

 

“A little.” Neville whispered. “Throat hurts.”

 

“You’ve got a rash young man, your throat’s swollen,” the healer said as he gently felt Neville’s neck, “you lost consciousness and you’re chilled. You’re having an allergic reaction.”

 

“He’s allergic to peanuts.” Oliver said quietly. “I remember he had a peanut butter cookie when he was little. I didn’t think…”

 

“No peanuts…he just had plain waffles with butter.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Where is the potion’s vial?” the healer frowned.

 

Hermione handed it over, “I thought it might be important. I was suspicious it was an allergic reaction. I’m allergic to bees…”

 

Oliver smiled at her, “Thank you. I should have done that…Pucey had his arms full.”

 

Adrian flushed.

 

“Sloppy!” Healer Smythe spat. “Irresponsible! Pomfrey! You got peanut oil on this potion’s vial. It mixed into the potion and almost poisoned your patient.”

 

The mediwitch looked stricken, “I made Mr. Creevey a peanut butter sandwich. He’s been ill for weeks. I wanted to see if he would keep it down. I must have forgotten to wash my hands.”

 

“I’ll be informing the Mediwizard union of this Pomfrey and Lady Longbottom. I would be very careful madam if I were you.” Smythe pulled a potion out of his pocket and cast it directly into Neville’s veins.  

 

“What was that?” Hermione asked curiously.

 

“A potion that should help him recover from exposure to peanut oil.” Smythe grumbled. “It was good that you called me young Master Pucey. After all, an incompetent mediwitch who recklessly exposed a patient to an allergen can’t be trusted.”

 

Pomfrey flinched.

 

Adrian felt vindicated, he had told her than she wasn’t to touch him and she wanted to ‘save him the expensive by treating Neville for free.’ “Clearly,” he spat, “free isn’t good enough. Who knows what you would have done if I let you touch him. If you still have yet to wash your filthy hands then you might have reexposed him.”

 

Smythe pointed his wand at Pomfrey and her hands glowed. “She would have, she has peanut oil all over them. Sloppy cook as well as a sloppy healer, wait you aren’t a healer are you? Like Slughorn I bet you couldn’t pass the tests, he’s still a Third Class Potions master and you couldn’t pass your Potions NEWT to enter healer training and had to settle for being a mere mediwizard. Clearly, abysmal History and Defence instructors” are not all of the Current headmaster’s failings.” Smythe turned to Adrian, “I recommend he return to his bed and rest there away from her. I will inform the headmaster and his professors to grant him an extension on his homework. He should rest quietly for the rest of the day, read a book, sketch or nap. Your body has had quite the shock.”

 

“I guess I’ll have to take you to Hogsmeade my next weekend off then.” Oliver gave Neville a wane smile.

 

Neville could breathe a little easier now, “Sorry.”

 

Oliver glared at Pomfrey, “It’s not your fault. It was nice to meet you Pucey.” He held out his hand to the Slytherin Chaser, “I can see my fears that Neville was alone and friendless were for not. I’m glad he has all of you.” He gave Harry, Hermione, Dean and Seamus a bright smile. “Make sure he takes it easy. I promise to write you and make an appointment so you can tell Pucey our plans ahead of time.”

 

 

Adrian nodded sharply. “I’ll escort him to his bed myself. I’m sure Brecc’s looking after Apollo.”

 

“Would you like me to call on your grandmother, Nev? She really should know what Pomfrey did to you…” Oliver asked stopping to glance back at his cousin. “Take care of yourself.” Oliver said giving Neville’s hand a squeeze.

 

“No, you’d just make her come here to yell at me.” He mumbled, looking up briefly.

Neville blushed, “Thanks everyone…”

 

“No problem.” Harry chimed in, “We were worried!”

 

“Aye,” Seamus piped up, “worried.”

 

“He had a concussion earlier should we still keep him awake?” Adrian asked the Healer while Oliver slipped away.

 

“Hm…” Smythe examined Neville’s head and found the small knot on the back of his head. “I think he will be able to sleep tonight. He just should be allowed to relax and rest. Something quiet, perhaps a book if it doesn’t cause his headache to return.”  Smythe went over to the potions cupboard and removed a potions vial, casting a cleansing charm to clean it. He examined it, “A Snape, that should be safe.” He handed it to Harry, “You’re in his dorm right?”

 

Harry grinned, “Yep, Dean, Seamus and I are Fourth Year Gryffindors with Neville.”

 

“So am I.” Hermione frowned.

 

Neville, Harry, Dean and Seamus laughed chorusing, “But you’re a _girl_.”

 

Hermione glared, “Obviously.”

Hermione grumbled

 

“Well it looks like you’ll be well looked after.”

 

Adrian gestured at the two Gryffindors visiting the other patient, “Perhaps, you ought to take a look at that young man too. We wouldn’t want his care to be compromised.”

 

Smythe inclined his head, “As you wish young master Pucey. Do take care of yourself young Master Longbottom.”

 

Neville smiled tiredly, “I’ll try…”

 

With that the Healer left, leaving Neville and his friends alone to tend on Dennis.

 

“Can you walk?” Adrian asked Neville, holding out his hand.

 

Neville takes it and slides his legs over the edge, gently placing his feet on ground. He tested his weight and his knees crumpled beneath him.

 

Quickly then a blink, Adrian caught him and held him up.

 

“You need a haircut.” Adrian said teasingly, scrunching up his nose and picking Neville up.

 

“You sweep me off my feet.” Neville jokes weakly.

 

Adrian laughed, “I try. Now let’s get you to bed.”

 

Neville blushed. 

 

Adrian pretended not to notice.

 

“Ba mhaith ifreann fuilteacha, Dean, a dheanann tu riamh gur le haghaidh Dom?” Seamus asked Dean and he raised an eyebrow.

 

“What did you say, Shay?” the taller dark-skinned boy asked quietly.

 

“I asked if you would do that for me.” Seamus said shyly.

 

“In a heartbeat. You need to teach me how to speak Gaelic.”

 

“Beidh muid ag cleachtadh ina dhiaidh sin.”

 

“What?”

 

“We’ll practice later.” Seamus promised with a mischievous wink.

 

Neville wrapped his arms around Adrian’s neck and rest his head on his shoulder  his face turned towards the Slytherin Chaser’s jumper to hide his embarrassment.

 

Adrian continued along the corridors, turning every so often, winding his way up to the Gryffindor tower.

 

Neville cast his eyes up and he swa Harry and Draco talking quietly at the back of the group, their heads tilted towards each other.

 

Adrian stopped at the portrait of The Fat Lady and mumbled, “Balderdash,” before stepping in and ignoring the portrait’s protests to having snakes in her den.

 

Adrian was met with the warm smell of cinnamon and the color red.

 

“Our dormitory is upstairs to the right; Neville’s bed is the closest to the door.” Dean said quickly.

 

Then Seamus pulls him to a red armchair by the fireplace. The common room was fairly empty, only a few younger year students with their noses in books or playing Wizarding chess and Exploding Snap.

 

Adrian held Neville closer to him and quickly climbs the stairs to the boy’s dormitory.

 

 “You really didn’t have to carry me all the way from the infirmary Adrian.”

 

Adrian pushed the door open with his foot and placed Neville down on the bed closest to the door.

 

 “I insisted. I wasn’t going to let that irresponsible Pomfrey touch you again. You don’t understand, and won’t for a while. I almost lost you.”

 

Neville scrunched his nose; it wasn’t that serious of an allergic reaction was it?

 

Adrian was stubborn about this, he had to make it up to Neville even if the younger teen didn’t understand. “Let me baby you.”

 

“W-what?” Neville sputtered.

 

“Take care of you? I’ll be your servant for the day.” Adrian said, bowing slightly with a huge smile on his face.

 

“I can’t ask you to spend your Saturday with me.” Neville protested weakly.

 

“I wouldn’t rather spend it any other way, Nev. Let me get your sketch pad, maybe you can draw me while I’m here as a model and not from memory” He said smiling.

 

Neville made a squeaky noise but nodded.

 

Adrian quickly kissed his forehead before running off to retrieve his bag from Harry.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and next have direct quotes from the book itself, no copyright intended.

Chapter 12

 

Monday, October 31, 1994

                       

Neville had been avoiding Adrian all day, his gut telling him that Adrian would be champion, and it made him anxious.

 

Harry had invited him to a group study session with Draco, Blaise Zabini, Dean, Seamus and Hermione, which he had agreed to, only because it lowered his chances of seeing Adrian.

 

Harry slings his bag over his shoulder and Neville does the same, walking through the common room towards the portrait hole.

 

Ron is sitting on a couch and sticks out his leg as Neville passes, but he sees it and avoids it. Harry doesn’t notice it though and stumbles, Neville catching him quickly.

 

Harry brushes himself off, shoots a glare at Ron, and then storms out of the common room with Neville right behind him.

 

After they’d gotten a safe distance away from the room, Harry’s face goes red and he growls to himself.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Neville asks quietly, knowing he just set himself up to be ranted at.

 

“I don’t understand what I did Neville. I really, honestly don’t. He was my best friend, my brother, my first friend. But one of us ruined it and I want to believe it was him, I really do, but it was me. Ron was the person I told almost everything too; I thought he was a kind person who wasn’t a judgmental lunatic who hates everyone. What’s wrong with being gay, Neville? Why does he hate me? Why does he hate you? What about George, his own brother? Or Dean and Seamus, who should be couple of the year? They didn’t do anything, you didn’t do anything. Maybe he’s jealous they can find someone who loves them and he can’t? I know I didn’t ruin it, but I can’t help but feel like this is my entire fault. The bullying, the comments, the glares, I feel like I caused it all and it was forced upon you all. I’m so sorry Neville.” They had arrived at the library now and Neville looked at Harry sadly.

 

“All I can say that can really make you feel better about this situation is that it isn’t your fault and that Dean, Seamus, Hermione, possibly Draco, and I will be here for you through it all.”

 

Neville pushes the door open and Harry hugs him quickly.

 

“Thank you Neville, it really means a lot.” Neville wraps his arms around the smaller boy.

 

They let go and Harry dashes quickly through the library.

 

Neville follows slower; watching as Harry wraps his arms around a certain blonde Slytherin’s head and covers his eyes.

 

“Guess who?”

 

“Hmm… well, I tell this stranger is a male, because of the sound of his voice, he has skinny little wrists, let me guess… Harry Potter?”

 

“Wrong!” Harry laughs and Draco whirls around in his seat.

 

“Kidding, kidding.”

 

Draco grumbles quietly and Neville approaches the table.

 

“Aye, Neville.” Seamus says, lifting his head to look at him.

 

“Hello Longbottom,” Draco says but is interrupted by Harry.

 

“It’s Neville, Draco.”

 

“My apologies, Neville.” Draco says and Neville smiles at him.

 

Blaise and Dean nod to him and Hermione smiles.

 

“Neville, could you possibly help me with this ‘erbology project? I can’t seem to reach 5 feet on characteristics of a bubotuber. I always had trouble with the ruddy plant.”

 

“Sure! The visible part of which is said to resemble a large, thick, black slug, which also squirms to its own accord. The surface of a bubotuber is covered in shiny protrusions, which secretes thick yellowish-green pus that smells a lot like gasoline, when squeezed.” Neville says, sitting down besides Seamus.

 

Dean and Blaise whisper quietly, pressed against the wall with their noses in a charms book.

 

Harry noticeably scoots closer to Draco and Hermione stands slowly, closing a thick book.

 

“Granger- I mean, Hermione,” Draco says, casting a glance at Harry, “could you grab me a reference book while you’re up? I’m about to help Harry with Potions.”

 

“Sure, Draco, just give me a minute. I want to get myself another book to read.” She says with a smile, before picking up her book and going down a random isle.

 

Neville watches Seamus write for a while before pulling out his Potions essay.

 

“I wish Adrian was here to help me…”

 

“Where is he anyway? I haven’t seen you together since Saturday, and its Monday.”

 

“I don’t know… I have this real bad feeling he’ll be champion, and I might have an anxiety attack if I see him, so I’ve been avoiding him. I feel horrible about it but I can’t help it. Dinner is in less than an hour and I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold myself together if he’s chosen.”

 

“Yeah, I understand yer point. I’d have a bloody heart attack if it was Dean gettin’ chosen for a competition that could cost him ‘is life.”

 

“Thanks Shay, that totally made me feel better about this…”

 

“That’s not what I meant, Neville. I meant that Adrian is a wise young man and can make his own choices. He wouldn’t put himself into a state of danger if he knew he couldn’t handle it.”

 

“That’s exactly it though Seamus, he’s entering a competition and he doesn’t know what the challenges are or what to train for. What if something happens to him in this ruddy competition that damages him like it damaged my mum and dad? What if Adrian hurts himself and is physically disabled forever?”

 

“Yer overeating mate, Adrian knows what he’s doing.”

 

“Seamus is right, Adrian is my cousin. I know a lot about him, and one thing is true. Adrian wouldn’t put himself in a dangerous predicament unless he knows he can handle it.”

 

“Really? That was just a guess...”

 

“Last time I seek comfort in you, Shay.”

 

“Sorry Neville.” Seamus shrugs, going back to his essay.

 

Hermione appears with two books in her arms, looking quite flustered.

 

“Whoa Hermione, getting two books too much work for you?” Draco asks, using her given name instead of her last name.

 

“Sorry I took so long, here is your potions book.”

 

“Did you meet someone ‘Mione? Was it Ron?”

 

“No, it wasn’t Ron.” She says, blushing.

 

“But it was someone?” Neville asks, winking.

 

“How can you tell?”

 

“I’m gay, Hermione.”

 

“Okay fine, I met a girl. That’s all I’m telling you.” She whispers, opening her book quickly.

 

Neville smiles, turning back to help Seamus with the two feet he has left.

 

                                                            XoooooX

 

Harry stands and stretches, yawning quietly.

 

“Time for dinner and champion reveling.” Harry says, helping Draco up and then Hermione.

 

Neville stands along with everyone else and they head to the Great Hall.

 

In the corridor, Blaise and Seamus delve into a conversation about magical creatures, Hermione and Draco talk about Hogwarts, Dean and Harry talk about the tournament and Neville lingers in the back, not talking to anyone, but biting his lip and wringing his hands.

 

“Neville!” Someone shouts and Neville turns around to see Adrian sprinting down the stairs towards him.

 

“Um hi- oomph.” He starts to say but is tackled with a hug.

 

“Good gods don’t you ever go two days without speaking to me again. I was worried sick, Neville.” Adrian says, squeezing him.

 

Instinctively Neville wraps his arms around Adrian’s neck and Adrian lift shim off the ground.

 

“I’m sorry Adrian, I really am. I just… I don’t want you to be chosen for the tournament… I’m so worried.” Neville mumbles and Adrian squeezes him tighter, burying his face in Neville’s neck.

 

“I promise I won’t get hurt Nev.” Placing the fourth year down, he kisses Neville’s forehead before pushing him towards his friends.

 

“Go, I’ll see you there. I have to make a round before I head to dinner.”

 

Neville stumbles to his friends, dazedly.

 

Harry loops his arm through Neville’s and drags him to dinner.

 

Entering the Great Hall, Harry lets go to give Draco a hug.

 

Neville can feel the headmaster’s pointed glare burning through him and onto Harry as they separate and head to their house tables.

 

“Hermione did you feel it too?” She nods, her face ashen white.

 

Adrian comes into the Great Hall with a few younger students and Neville looks down into his lap.

 

The familiar Halloween speech and feast is started and the thousands of black bats flying overhead screech to each other occasionally.

 

Neville’s stomach churns as he nibbles on his dinner and he places it back down, instead engaging in conversation with Harry and George.

 

After the feast, Professor Dumbledore has Filtch bring out the Goblet again.

 

Placing it where the podium disappeared from, Dumbledore rests a hand on the side of the cup, smiling slightly.

 

Ludo Bagman was sitting on Karfaroff’s right, while Mr. Crouch was next to Madame Maxime.

 

“I wonder what they’re doing here…” Harry mumbles.

 

“They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn’t they?” Hermione says. “I suppose they wanted to see it start.”

 

Neville bit his lip nervously, watching the Headmaster.

 

“The moment has come,” Dumbledore began, “the Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before the Goblet is ready to choose, just to clarify the procedure we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Cooperation…” people politely clapped, “and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.”

 

Louder applause for Mr. Bagman rings through the Great Hall. Bagman waves off the applause with his hand but smiles.

 

“Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament,” Dumbledore continues, “and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madam Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions’ efforts.” The flame in the Goblet flickers slightly.

 

“The instructions for the tasks the champions will face have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess – their daring – their powers of deduction – and, of course, their ability to cope with danger.”

 

_‘Seamus is right, Adrian is my cousin. I know a lot about him, and one thing is true. Adrian wouldn’t put himself in a dangerous predicament unless he knows he can handle it.’_

 

Silence filled the Hall, but not Neville’s head.

 

“As you know, three champions will compete in the tournament,” Dumbledore went on, patting the Goblet, “one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: The Goblet of Fire.”

 

Neville gulps and bites his lip harder.

 

Dumbledore strokes the Goblet’s handle and everyone tenses as Headmaster looked around.

 

“The Goblet is almost ready to make its decision,” he said. “I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions’ names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber,” indicating to the door beyond the staff table, “where they will be receiving their first instructions.”

 

Taking out his wand and giving a great sweep, Dumbledore extinguishes all the candles, except for the ones in the adorned pumpkins, plunging the Great Hall into semi-darkness.

 

The Goblet was easily the brightest thing in the Hall, bluey-whiteness of flames almost blinding Neville.

 

“Any second…” Fred mumbles from his spot beside his twin.

 

The flames inside the goblet turn red suddenly and sparks begin to fly.

 

Neville sucks in a breath as a charred piece of parchment flies from the goblet, into Dumbledore’s hand.

 

“The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!”

 

“No surprises there!” Ron shouts as a storm of wild applause and cheering swept over the students.

 

Viktor rises from his place besides Adrian’s best friend and made his way along the teacher’s table before disappearing into the chamber.

 

“Bravo, Viktor! I knew you had it in you!” Karkaroff booms loudly, as the chatter dies down.

 

The goblet turns red again, and a second piece of parchment shoots out, propelled by flames.

 

“The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!” Dumbledore rumbles and a Veela looking girl gets gracefully to her feet and flits up to the staff table and into the next chamber.

 

Neville sucks in a breath again as the Goblet’s fire turns read again.

 

He squeezes his eyes shut and crosses his finger.

 

“Not Adrian, not Adrian, please not Adrian…” He whispers.

 

“Adrian Pucey! Hogwarts will be represented by Adrian Pucey!” Neville bites back a sob and opens is eyes to see the sixth year Prefect get up from his table, all the Slytherins on their feet clapping.

 

Adrian meets his eyes and smiles, but frowns upon finding such great sadness in them.

 

As quickly as he looked, he disappeared into the next chamber and Neville’s heart weighed down in his chest.

 

“Excellent!” Dumbledore called happily as the last of the cheering died down. “Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real…” Dumbledore stops speaking suddenly.

 

The goblet had turned red again, sparks flying in every direction.

 

Another piece of parchment floats towards the old headmaster and he grabbed it.

 

_“Harry Potter.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHA SUCK MY NONEXISTENT DICK
> 
> I got an 'A' on my band test so this is my treat to you for me getting an 'A'!
> 
> Rereading this chapter made me want to cry.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

Harry turned frantically toward Hermione and Neville. “I didn’t put my name in, you know I didn’t.”

Draco was out of his seat, his face red with anger.

“Harry Potter! Harry! Up here, if you please.” Dumbledore frowned as he called out Harry’s name again.

“Go on,” Hermione whispered, nudging Harry slightly.

“Professor this is unacceptable! Harry didn’t put his name in the Goblet! I was with him all day! He’s only fourteen; you can’t allow him to compete!” Draco yelled at the headmaster.

“Hush Draco,” Snape snapped at him from the dais where the Head table was.

Draco glared at him but quieted. His father would hear about this!

Harry’s eyes filled with tears but he bit his lip and shuffled towards the staff table. It felt like one of those times where Dudley broke something and blamed it on him…

“Well… through the door, Harry,” Dumbledore said pleasantly, but his smile had completely vanished.

Harry moved along the teachers’ table and into the chamber.

Krum and Delacour were besides the fire, while Adrian leaning on a bookshelf off to the side.

“What iz it?” Fleur asked him, “Do zey want us back in ze hall?”

There was the sound of rushed footsteps behind him, and Harry scooted towards Adrian. Now would be a wonderful time to just disappear…where was his invisibility cloak when he needed it?

“Extraordinary! Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… lady, May I introduce – incredible though it may seem – the fourth Triwizard champion!”

Adrian rest a hand on Harry’s shoulder and the tiny Gryffindor turned around, burying his face in the Prefect’s robes.

“Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman.” The Beauxbatons Champion said tossing her ice blonde hair.

“Joke? No, no, not at all! Harry’s name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!” Bagman said cheerfully.

“But evidently zair ‘as been a mistake, ‘e cannot compete. ‘E iz too young.” Delacour protested.

“Well… it is amazing. But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name’s come out of the goblet… I mean, I don’t think there can be any ducking out at this stage… It’s down in the rules, you’re obliged… Harry will just have to do the best he…”

Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall and Draco who was seemingly reluctantly escorted by Professor Snape entered the small chamber.

Draco immediately rushed to Harry, pulling him from Adrian and into his arms. “Shh… Harry don’t cry, please don’t cry. I’m right here, and I’m going to do my hardest to get you out of this competition.”

Draco being there and supporting his innocence made tears fall freely from his eyes, Harry didn’t ever cry anymore. He learned to control it after Uncle Vernon began beating him for crying, among other things. It made Uncle Vernon beat him hard when he cried and it seemed like the great bull of a man liked to reduce him a sobbing broken mess.

“Madame Maxime!” Fleur exclaimed, once everyone had filed in. “Zey are saying zat zis little boy iz to compete also!”

Harry stiffened and Draco squeezed him tighter.

“You’re very tiny for your age Harry…” Draco said quietly in his ear as he rubbed his back to comfort him, Harry’s tears and his inability to make the impossible situation go away made him feel about as guilt as Adrian had with Neville’s injury.

“What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?” Madame Maxime asked Dumbledore, turning to the long haired man.

“I’d rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore,” Karkaroff said, a steely smile upon his face. “Two Hogwarts champions? I don’t remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?”

“C’est impossible,” Madame Maxime rumbled, placing an enormous hand on Fleur’s shoulder. “’Ogwarts cannot ‘ave two champions. It is most injust.”

“We were under the impression your Age Line would keep out younger students, Dumbledore, otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our schools.” Karkaroff said tightly.

“It’s no one’s fault but Potter’s, Karkaroff.” Snape said softly but sternly.

“Uncle!” Draco exclaimed in astonishment.

“Thank you Severus,” Dumbledore said, glaring at Draco. The old man moved closer to the pair of boys, his gaze softening a little. “Did you put your name in the Goblet, Harry?”

“No, Professor…” Harry sniffed, refusing to budge from Draco’s arms or even look at the adults. He was going to be punished for something he hadn’t done…

“Ah, but of course ‘e is lying!” Madame Maxime exclaimed.

“Listen lady, I mean no disrespect, but does he look like a liar, much less someone who would enter himself in a deadly competition? For the love of the gods, the boy is crying!” Adrian asked, stepping away from his bookshelf.

“For a ‘undred zouseend Galleons? Oi.” The giant of a Head Mistress sniffed.

“Harry is the heir to the Potter-Black vaults. He’ll probably court someone of a Pureblood line and inherit that too. I do not think Harry has any need for a mere hundred thousand Galleons when he has the two of the largest ancient families’ vaults in his name for inheritance at seventeen. So, with all due respect, shut up.” Adrian growled.

“Mr. Pucey, I ask that you please remain silent while we resolve this issue.” Snape ordered sharply.

Adrian growled but gave a curt nod, not leaving Harry’s side.

“Mr. Crouch… Mr. Bagman, you are our –err –objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?” Karkaroff said.

Viktor sat by the fire studying the trio before him, he hadn’t spoken up and was observing the others before he complained about the situation they were in or spoke up in support of the seemingly terrified boy

“We must follow the rules, and the rules clearly states that the people whose names come out of the Goblet are bound to the Tournament and forced to compete.” Mr. Crouch said, looking over his glasses at Harry.

“Well, Barty knows the rule book front to back,” Bagman said beaming at everyone.

“I insist on a resubmitting of the names of my students.” Karkaroff said scratching his left arm through his thick robes. “You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It’s only fair, Dumbledore.” Karkaroff said with an ugly smile plastered on his face that was made all the more disagreeable with his yellowed slightly broken teeth.

“But Karkaroff, it doesn’t work like that,” Bagman said, “the Goblet of Fire’s just gone out – it won’t reignite until the start of the next tournament…”

“In which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing! After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!” Karkaroff exploded.

Harry whimpered.

“Empty threat, Karkaroff. You can’t leave your champion now. He’s got to compete; they’ve all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore and Crouch said. Convenient, eh?” The gruff voice of Alastor Moody came from the door, a loud clunk of his wooden leg ringing through the small chamber when he moved.

“Convenient?” Karkaroff scoffed. “I’m afraid I don’t understand you, Moody.”

“Don’t you? It’s very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter’s name in the Goblet knowing he’d have to compete if it came out.” Moody snarled.

“Evidently, someone ‘oo wished to give ‘Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!” Madame Maxime interrupted.

“I quite agree, Madame Maxime, I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards…” Karkaroff sneered.

“If anyone’s got reason to complain, it’s Potter… but funny thing, I don’t hear him saying a word.”

“Maybe because he’s too scared and busy crying into my robes to say anything?” Draco snapped, “I don’t understand why this is so important. I am going to complain to the Minister himself. I don’t understand why Harry can’t be given a choice. I think I read somewhere that a magical contract can be broken, as long as the person involved and a guardian, if that witch or wizard is underage, attend a hearing at the Ministry.”

“Do be quiet you insolent little know-it-all,” Moody growled, cursing Draco silent non-verbally.

Draco was not pleased to be treated this way by a washed-up half-mad Auror. He would be complaining to his father…

Harry pushed himself away from Draco, storming up to the DADA teacher. “You give his voice back, you crazy old coot. I don’t give a damn if I’m bound to compete in a stupid Tournament. Adrian deserves to win at any rate! I’m just going to throw every Task anyway! Give Draco his voice back now or so help me Merlin…”

_“Harry, enough with the empty threats, I’ll give Draco his voice back. Come here child.”_ Adrian hissed.

Harry looked over his shoulder at the older boy who hadn’t said anything since he’d been told to be quiet.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Adrian, even Draco, who had been yelling silently, had wide eyes and an abnormally pale color to his skin.

“Finite…” Adrian mumbled, just barely under his breath.

Draco was released, but he continued to stare wide-eyed and pale at Adrian.

“What do you all want?” Adrian snapped.

“You just spoke in the Ancient tongue of snakes, young man.” Karkaroff scowled, edging away from the Hogwarts Champions

“So what? I’ve been able to speak to snakes since I was little.” Adrian glared, “I’m a Pucey, in my family it is a revered trait and the mark of a powerful wizard. Puceys are always Neutral, never Dark. We are raised to be servants of the people; we’re healers, protectors such as Aurors and researchers. I saw how you let the students treat this poor boy who had no idea of your prejudicial and ignorant beliefs about Parselmouths. Not one Pucey has ever gone Dark so don’t you even dare think that I would be the first.” Conveniently forgetting his own misgivings about his father…

“Only descendants of Salazar Slytherin himself can speak Parseltongue though.” McGonagall mumbled.

Adrian smiled at her, “Of course we can. The Pucey line is descended from Slytherin via Elektra Gaunt. He and his mate had children after he left supposedly left Hogwarts, you realize that, right?”

“Well, cousin, that makes you King of Slytherin.” Draco said, formally bowing.

Adrian’s face went pink but he bowed back slightly.

“Salazar Slytherin’s descendant competing in the Triwizard Tournament! That’s just swell!” Karkaroff grumbled angrily.

“Maybe someone is hoping Potter is going to die in the competition,” Moody said, growling slightly.

Bagman wiped his face nervously. “Moody, old man what a thing to say!”

“We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn’t discovered six ways to murder him before lunchtime,” Karkaroff thundered. “Apparently his is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons.”

“Imagining things, am I?” Moody growled, clunking forward a step. “Seeing things, eh? It had to be a skilled witch or wizard who put Potter’s name in that goblet…”

“Yoo zeemed to ‘ave put a lot of zought into zees, Meester Moody.” Madame Maxime said suspiciously.

He glared. “There are those who will turn innocent occasions to their advantages,” Moody retorted, “it was once my job to think the way Dark wizards do, as Karkaroff ought to remember…”

“Alastor!” Dumbledore said sternly, glaring at the man.

Karkaroff’s face was scarlet, while Madam Maxime looked appalled.

“What Albus? It’s the truth; Karkaroff is lower than a real Dark Wizard because he is a cowardly fool. He is the type who would throw his own family in the path of the Killing Curse to save his own skin.” Moody growled.

“If Harry was forced into a competition,” Draco sniffed moving closer to Harry, “he should have a chance to prove his innocence. Surely Uncle you have Veritaserum, I know you brew it. Besides, Harry wouldn’t know any of the counterspells and you’d be the first to admit he hasn’t the skill to brew a potion that would allow him to be immune to its affects.”

“What good would that do?” Moody growled, “The rules are quite clear,”

“Rules are only guidelines to be followed, if they are broken by another party then why should Harry suffer?” Draco snarled, “Unless it is the practice of our Ministry to torment the innocent and let the guilty go free?”

“Draco…” Severus said sharply.

“This is wrong Uncle Sev, I know you don’t like Harry much for reasons I don’t know or understand but surly you have an issue with injustice.” Draco frowned.

“Potters have never had a respect for the rules, they own exist to be broken and Potter has a history of breaking them.” Snape glared.

“Only with good reason,” Harry whispered, “never for my own benefit…”

“Harry has a point Severus my boy,” Dumbledore said with a short-lived wink.

“Still giving Potters the benefit of the doubt even when their past ought to speak for them.” Snape glowered.

For the seemingly millionth time Harry wondered just what he’d done to earn Snape’s enmity.

“Enough of this getting out of the Tournament nonsense, what’s done is done. Harry’s guardians are Muggles and we can’t really inform them our little tournament.” Mad-Eye snorted.

At the mention of his relatives, Harry flinched.

Draco’s frown deepened, something was very wrong there. Perhaps, he should have questioned Dobby more closely…

“I’m sure your Houses wish to celebrate.” Dumbledore addressed his students.

“We’ll be spending the night on our ship.” Karkaroff sneered.

Viktor had enough of this, “No.”

“What Viktor? Surely this highly irregular and offensive incident,” Karkaroff began.

“I came here to farzer our relazionzhips vith our magical broozers and zisters. I make friends here. Zis boy iz innocent. ‘Ogwarts be innocent of zis. I vill ztay. We have bin offended by somevum else.” Viktor said in a quiet but firm voice, “Adrian iz not ze zort of zupport a cheater. He vould be inzisting zhat zey punish ‘em if he did zis. I have no vlame. If zis boy is Champion, he will do iz best. Ve vill all do our vest.”

“Viktor…” Karkaroff stammered.

“No, ‘eadmaster. I trust Adrian and eef ‘e vupports ‘Arry zen I do too.” Viktor said stubbornly.

“Alright, so now that that is resolved, why don’t we give you the information on your first task?” Ludo says, clapping his hands.

“Ah, the first task…” Mr. Crouch sighed. “The first task is designed to test your daring,” Crouch began, “so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important… The first task will be held on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and panel of judges. Champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed with their wand only. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, champions are exempt from end-of-year tests.” Mr. Crouch finished and looked at Dumbledore.

“I think that’s all, is it, Albus?” Bagman said rubbing his hands together.

“I think so… Are you sure you don’t want to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?” the Headmaster asked.

“No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry… It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment… I left young Weatherby in charge… Very enthusiastic… a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told…” Crouch muttered.

“You’ll come and have a drink before you go?”

“I hate to intrude on your plans to seduce a drunken man, Headmaster, but can we be excused? I’d prefer to get Harry away from here as soon as possible.”

“Draco!” Professor Severus Snape growled.

“No, Severus, yes you shall be excused.” Dumbledore said, waving his hand and completely ignoring Draco’s comment.

Draco picked Harry up, much to his apparent discomfort sparking protests and carried him out of the room.

Adrian followed with a hand on Draco’s shoulder, “I’d best go talk to Neville, he’s probably pissed…”

“No doubt, he was crying just after you disappeared into the chamber…” Harry mumbled.

Adrian’s eyes widened before he bolted out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize now for the uninformed hiatus I took. If anyone actually reads this, I am quite sorry. Yesterday was my birthday and I got my own laptop, so now don't have to use my dad's. 
> 
> I apologize as well for any grammar mistakes, I'm not sure I had this chapter betaed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

Adrian ran from the chamber and into the Great Hall, still full of students watching the chamber door expectantly.

He ran down the steps and hurried to the Gryffindor table. “Neville!” He called out, skidding to a halt behind the boy who had his head on the table.

Neville lifted it and looked at Adrian, flinching slightly.

Adrian knelt beside him.

Neville looked away. “This is why I hadn’t talked to you since Saturday.”

“You were ignoring me then?” Adrian asked, pain shooting through his chest.

“Not ignoring, avoiding. I don’t want you to get hurt Adrian… I know you wouldn’t put yourself in a state of danger if you knew you couldn’t handle it, but Adrian, you don’t know what you’re up against… What if you get hurt? I’ll blame myself for not fighting against you entering.”

Adrian forced Neville to spin around and threw his arms around him. “I promise you Neville, I’ll swear on whatever you want me to, that I will not intentionally get myself hurt. I won’t do anything irrational and I promise you that I won’t let Harry get hurt. Neville please look at me…” Adrian said pulling away to look in Neville’s eyes.

“I can’t Adrian… I’ll burst out in tears again… Please, just go back to your House; I’ll come find you when I think I can handle looking at you…”

Adrian’s heart felt like its being ripped from his chest and he stalked back to his own House table, straight for Brecc. “Brecc, please come back to the common room with me… I don’t know how much longer I can keep my mask on…” He said, whispering the last part.

Brecc stood abruptly and hugged Adrian, guiding him out of the Great Hall, just as Draco entered with a small Harry in his arms.

Adrian pulled away from Brecc and headed down the corridor, ducking behind a statue into an alcove and pulls his knees to his chest.

Brecc jogged up and squeezed in next to him.

“He was really was avoiding me this weekend Brecc…”

“Hey, listen Adrian, he’s just worried… You entering this tournament has put the same amount of pressure on him as it has for me.”

“Why is that though?” Adrian pouted.

“You’re his best friend.”

“I don’t want to be his best friend Brecc…” the Slytherin prefect protested. 

“What…?” Brecc blinked.

“Did you know that Akan have destined mates, the one they were born for?” Adrian asked quietly as he stared at his robes.

“I did know that, but doesn’t it usually take a very long time for an Akan to actually find their mate?” Brecc frowned.

“Yes, but I was lucky, and found mine right away… Though it’s also unfortunate because I can’t do anything… It’ll scare him Brecc…” Adrian’s bottom lip quivered. “H-he told me he couldn’t look at me. My heart feels like it was ripped from my chest and left in a bloody mess at his feet…”

“Rafe, you’re going to have to tell him soon. You being in this amount of pain is killing me. Do something about it.”

“I can’t Brecc! There’s a reason I’m in Slytherin and not Gryffindor!”

“If you’re trying to tell me it is because you aren’t brave, that’s a load of crap. You’re only in Slytherin because you’re related to Salazar himself. You may be cunning but you never cheat. You’re loyal, courageous and intelligent. You belong in three different houses, now stop degrading yourself and give me a hug, you need it.”

Adrian threw his arms around Brecc’s shoulders and pressed his face into his robes.

“It’ll be alright, Rafe, I’ll make sure of it.”

“Thank you, Brecc…”

“Anything for you, now let’s go back to the Great Hall, I think they’d like to see their Champion.”

XoooooX

Adrian reenters the Great Hall with his mask reconstructed and his head held high.

Cheering erupts from the Hogwarts students and he smiled, fighting the urge to look for Neville.

Brecc entered right behind him and glared at the Gryffindor table, barely placing his hand on Adrian’s back, steering him to their table.

“Brecc…”

“Sorry Adrian, I’m being overprotective.”

“I can handle this. And if I can’t you’re the first person I’ll go to.”

“Alright…” Brecc whispered, pulling his hand away and returning to his spot beside Viktor.

Adrian sat with his back to the Gryffindor table, his shoulders squared and his mask firm.

“Welcome back, Champion. Draco left with Harry and Hermione… Neville…” Blasie started to say.

“I don’t care; I want to enjoy my dinner.” Adrian interrupted, lying through his teeth.

Blaise scrunched up his nose, smelling the lie but he nodded and turned to Brecc.

“Andy?” Adrian heard his brother say quietly and he turned around, pulling the younger boy into his arms.

“Hey there, Gary. How is everything in…Gryffindor?” Adrian asked, his voice cracking on Gryffindor.

“Haha your voice cracked. To answer your question though, it’s alright I guess… Boring really. I only know a few people even though I’m a second year…” Gaheris said, trailing off.

“Is everything alright?”

“Well, yes. In case you were wondering, I’m quite glad you were chosen as Champion for our school.” Gaheris said, pulling back slightly to look into his brother’s eyes.

“Thank you bud. I…” Adrian started to say.

“Andy, promise me you’ll be safe.” Gaheris said firmly.

“Why is everyone so concerned with my safety?” Adrian grumbled.

“Because everyone loves you. Now do it.” Gaheris said stubbornly.

“I promise Gary.” Adrian said; he would do his best to keep it…

“Good, because if anything happened I think I’d be as distressed as Neville.” Gaheris frowned.

“How…”

“Everyone’s noticed, Andy. You are always around each other.” Gary said, wrapping his arms around his brother’s shoulders again. “But- that’s okay. I still love you.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I know you like him a lot. I’m still contemplating reasons why, but I know. And I still love you.”

Adrian bit his lip and squeezed Gaheris hard. “You’re the best little brother ever, you know that?”

“Of course I do.” Gaheris laughed, stepping away and hugging Brecc instead.

“Hi Brecc, how are you?”

“I’m well, and you, Gaheris?” Brecc teased.

“Gary, please. I hate my name. I’m good, trying to make new friends and all. Still getting used to everything, you know?” the second year Gryffindor protested.

Adrian turned his attention back on his food, ignoring the urge to look at Neville. He subconsciously fiddled with his ring, bringing it to his lips.

“I’m going to go back to my table Andy. I love you. Hi Daphne, Maia, Aria. Hey Blaise!” Gaheris said, hugging Adrian from behind, waving to his Greengrass cousins and Blaise, and then running off to Gryffindor’s table.

“He’s such a sweet kid…” Brecc said affectionately. 

Adrian smiled at him. “I raised him right, huh?”

“No doubt in my mind you did… You’ll be a great father someday. Your pups will be very lucky to have you.” Brecc teased.

“Stop… I’m blushing.” Adrian said, his face burning.

“He’s right though, plus, your kids will be extremely good looking. Have you actually taken a good look at yourself in the mirror since your birthday?” the normally silently Theo Nott asked.

“Well, no…” Adrian shook his head.

“Next time you get the chance, you should look.” Blaise preened.

“What’s changed?” Adrian frowned,

“You.” His friends chorused.


	15. Chapter 15

Neville slumped in his seat in Defense, dropping his head on his arms. He’d noticed Adrian was quieter than usual and his friend’s reaction to congratulations about being Champion was more subdued then he would have guessed.

 

He felt so guilty about being upset about Adrian being Hogwarts’ champion…

 

He didn’t look up when Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Dean and Seamus sat around him. To be accurate, Harry sat beside him, while Draco and Blaise shared the next table.

 

George’s Theo actually sat next to Hermione by the smell of it, which meant that Dean and Seamus were behind him.

 

Sleeping brought him no comfort, because he had nightmares about Adrian dying so Adrian’s brother and best friend turned on him for not talking Adrian out of the tournament.

 

Neville felt so emotionally fragile that he feared that he was close to shattering. Harry had enough to deal with Ron turning on him for being bent. Hermione was trying to keep Harry together, between his relationship with Dean and Ron’s bullying Seamus didn’t need any more trouble. Neville was tempted to write Oliver but they weren’t really close enough for that…

 

George was nice and looked after all of them but with Ron; Neville just didn’t feel comfortable talking to him.

 

A chill went down his spine as Moody’s wooden leg thundered against the stone floor.

 

Neville flinched and sat up.

 

“Normally, you don’t learn about these until Seventh Year but Albus gave me special permission for Fourth Years and older.” Moody said gruffly. “We’re focusing this year as I said before on Curses. Today’s lesson is on Unforgivables.”

 

Neville stiffened.

 

“Can anyone tell me the name of an Unforgivable?” Moody growled at them.

 

Theo Nott raised his hand, “The Imperious.”

 

Hermione raised her hand, “The Killing Curse.”

 

Neville shakily blurted out, “The…Cruc…ia…tus…”

 

“Five points to Slytherin and ten to Gryffindor. Yes, there are three Unforgivables: the Killing Curse, the Cruciatus and the Imperious. All three were favorites of the Death Eaters.” Moody sneered at them, “Recognizing their affects and how to combat them if one cannot avoid them is what you are to learn.”

 

Hermione’s hand was in the air, “How can one defend against them? I thought there aren’t any shields that work on them? According to my readings, that is why they are considered unforgivable.”

 

“Miss Granger, if Mr. Weasley threw a punch at you would you stand there and let him hit you?” Moody scowled.

 

Hermione frowned, “I’d duck.”

 

“Exactly, if you see a green spell always duck! Not all green spells are the Killing curse but sometimes one can’t tell if the green is the color of Potter’s eyes. When in doubt of the shade of green duck! Constant vigilance! That is how one stays alive!” Moody shouted at them shaking his fist.

 

“Sometimes that doesn’t always help…” Neville mumbled.

 

Moody’s odd blue eye rolled and then focused on him, “Mr. Longbottom? Is that in reference to your parents? I knew them, they could have been more cautious.”

 

“I’d rather they were anything but what they are right now…” Neville whispered, he was sure they’d rather be dead then locked up in the Janus Thickey ward for the rest of their lives.

 

“I’m going to show you what it looks like when one is under the Cruciatus and the Imperious first.” A clear glass jar soared into Moody’s outstretched hand; he opened it and let a spider out before putting the lid back on and setting the jar down on his desk.

 

From behind him, Neville could hear Ron making a loud sucking sound and he smelt of fear.

 

“Engorgio.” Moody intoned dully.

 

Ron shoved his desk forward and his chair back so fast that all three: the chair, the desk and himself ended up on the floor.

 

“Outing yourself in such a manner is unwise Mr. Weasley. As if the notation in your file of your boggart wasn’t enough.” Moody snarled, “Five points from Gryffindor.” Then the strange defense professor turned his attention back to the spider, his eyes shining with a maniacal glee.

 

Ron stood and brushed himself off, glaring at the people around the room who were watching him.

 

Moody coughed.

 

Immediately, everyone’s heads snapped in his direction at break-neck speeds.

 

The enlarged spider was enclosed in his palm and he looked around the class with his real eye.

 

Opening his palm, he raised his wand and pointed it at the spider. “Imperio.” He muttered and the spider became stiff, before it begins to tap dance on Moody’s hand.

 

A lot of the class laughed but Neville clamped his hands together, his palms sweating.

       

“You think that’s funny, huh? It’s funny that I could force it to jump out the window, drown itself, or force itself down one of your throats?”

 

The laughter died abruptly and Moody put the spider on his desk, where it began to do a gymnastics routine, like the ones the Beauxbatons girls did when they entered the Great Hall that first night.

 

“Which of you thinks you can resist it?”

 

Harry raised his hand defiantly.

 

Draco protested at once, “Harry!”

 

“Hush Draco, he knows what he’s doing.” Blaise said leaning over.

 

“Mr. Potter…Imperio.”

 

Harry blinked at him, and then looked at Draco. “Blaise was right, it doesn’t affect me.”

 

Draco blinked a couple of times in astonishment.

 

“Anyone else?” Moody growled.

 

Blaise tentatively raises his hand.

 

Moody looked at him, his wild blue eye looking right through him. “Mr. Zabini, are you sure?”

 

“Yes, Professor.”

 

“Imperio.”

 

“Stand up.” 

 

Blaise scrunched his nose and reluctantly stood.

 

_“Put your hand above your head.”_

 

Blaise’s arm went up slowly, jerking like it’s fighting itself the whole way.

 

_“Jump on the table.”_

 

Blaise squeezed his eyes shut and his left foot slid to his right.

 

_“Jump on the table, Mr. Zabini.”_

 

Blaise lunged like he was fleeing a mad hippogriff.

 

“Jump on the table.” Moody insisted

 

Blaise started to leap but his legs locked before he could take proper preparation to jump and his knees hit the table with an earsplitting crack.

 

He screamed.

 

At once Neville burst out of his seat as did Draco who scrambled to help him.

 

“Put him in his chair, he needs to see the rest of this lesson.” Moody growled at them

 

Neville grabbed Blaise’s arms while Draco supported his back.

 

“I promise we’ll get you out of here and to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible.” Neville whispered.

 

Blaise nodded, silent tears streaming down his face and blood seeping through the knees of his dress pants due to the force in which he hit the desk.

 

“Alright, alright sit down.” Moody snapped. 

 

Neville rushed back to his seat.

 

“Next curse. What did you say it was, Longbottom?” Moody growled.

 

“The C-Cruciatus, sir.” Neville stammered.

 

“Right you are.” Moody turned back to the spider from before.

 

Neville whimpered even before the spell was cast, already frightened by the mere mention of the spell that incapacitated his parents.

 

“Crucio!” Moody snarled.

 

A wail comes from the spider.

 

Neville felt his world go black.

 

XoooooX

 

“Stop!” Hermione cried out.

 

Harry caught Neville as his friend slumped in his chair, staggering with the larger boy’s weight.

 

“Goyle! Go get Adrian right now! Dean, Seamus get Neville. Hermione help me with Blaise. We’re leaving.” Draco snapped.

 

Goyle ran from the room obediently.

 

Hermione hopped up from her seat and helped Draco put Blaise in his arms.

 

Harry stared wide-eyed at his friends.

 

Seamus shook him lightly. “Aye, help us.” He mumbled and bent down.

 

Harry roused himself from his stupor and helped lift Neville between the two boys.

 

Adrian burst into the room, rushing straight to Neville. “Thank you, boys. Ten points to Gryffindor each.” Adrian said, scooping Neville into his arms immediately.

 

“Adrian, hurry.” Draco murmured.

 

Adrian turned to him to find a broken and bloody Blaise clinging to Draco’s neck, with tears staining his cheeks.

 

With a quick nod, Adrian pushed past the students standing in the aisle and out the door.

 

Harry stood besides Draco, holding Blaise’s hand. “Go ahead and squeeze Blaise, I’m used to pain.”

 

The comment made Draco growl low in his throat.

 

Blaise immediately squeezed Harry’s hand causing to Harry yelp at how strong the Veela boy was.

 

“Draco it hurts…” Blaise whimpered.

 

“I know Blaise… I’m sorry I made you sit there, I should have taken you out of there sooner.” Draco said apologetically, normally he would have run his best friend to the hospital wing. Why had he listened to the professor?

 

Blaise’s foot bumped a pedestal and he cried out in pain

 

“Whoa! What’s going on here? Do you need help?”

 

The voice was semi-familiar but the face was more so, it was Charlie Weasley, George’s older brother.

 

“Charlie! Can you carry him please, Draco looks like he’s about to collapse.” Harry begged, running up to the handsome ginger.

 

“What happened, Harry?” Charlie said frowning

 

“Moody cast the Imperious on him and told him to jump on the table. Blaise tried to resist and made it halfway. His legs locked before he jumped and he hit his knees on the table. There was a loud crack, he’s bleeding and he’s in terrible pain, I think he broke something.” Harry shivered slightly at the memory of the incident.

 

“Of course! To think, Moody casting Unforgivables on students! What about Longbottom? I think I saw Pucey with him. He’s in your year isn’t he, Longbottom I mean.” Charlie asked.

 

“Moody cast the Cruciatus…” Hermione offered.

 

“Not on Neville right?” Adrian whirled around, anger flashing dangerously in his eyes.

 

 “On a spider and Neville passed out. He’s been emotionally stressed, and that broke any semblance of control he had left.” Hermione said quickly.

 

Charlie took the sobbing boy from Draco’s arms, for a brief second Blaise flickered a rosy gold. “Let’s get him to the Infirmary.”

 

 “My knees…” Blaise sobbed.

 

Charlie’s eyes filled with sadness. “Shh… we’ll get the pain to go away soon.” The Dragon Tamer soothed.

 

Blaise whimpered despite the comfort.

 

Adrian rushed ahead, with Charlie right on his heels.

 

Harry had a sudden rush of dizziness and fell toward Draco.

 

“Harry!” Draco shouted, catching the smaller Seeker.

 

“I’m okay, I’m okay. My head…” Harry gasped.

 

“Is it your scar Harry?” Hermione asked frantically, helping Draco prop Harry against Draco’s shoulder.

 

“No, I got a sudden rush of dizziness and my body went cold.”  Harry said wearily.

 

Draco scooped Harry up and cradled him. “Let’s follow Adrian… I want to make sure he doesn’t leave to kill Moody after he gets Neville to the Infirmary.”

 

XoooooX

 

“I’ll kill that madman.” Adrian growled, his lips curling into a vicious snarl.

 

“Adrian, don’t –ahhhh- do something –sssss- stupid.” Blaise groaned from Charlie’s arms.

 

“Blaise, he’s mentally scarred Neville. Neville might have shattered! What if what Moody ruined was the last strand of sanity Neville was holding onto?” Adrian snapped, tears brimming his eyes.

 

“He’s –ahhh- I know Adrian. I found mine too –shit- and –ahh fuck- my knees hurt like a bitch!”

 

“I’m going as fast as I can without tripping!” Charlie grumbled as Blaise’s hand fisted his pale blue shirt.

 

Adrian kicked the Infirmary doors open and called out for Wallie, his house elf.

 

“How can Wallie be of service, Master Adrian?” A house elf with long floppy ears, a pointy nose, and wide watery eyes asked.

 

“Call Healer Smythe immediately. Tell him its Master Adrian regarding Masters Longbottom and Zabini. Now.” Adrian snapped, placing Neville on a bed and tucking him in.

 

Charlie placed Blaise in the bed beside Neville’s gentle but turned to leave.

 

Blaise grabbed his hand to make him stop.

 

“I…” Charlie blinked at him.

 

“Charlie, listen. I’m half-Veela, okay? You know what that means?” Blaise said between gasps of pain.

 

“Um…”

 

“Veela have destined mates, the person they’re born for. Understand?”

 

“I know Veela have destined mates the same as Chuvash and Elves. I graduated with the highest COMC NEWT since Newt Scamander. Why are you telling me this?”

 

 “Did you notice that –ahhh I hate this!- rose gold glow that I gave off when you picked me up?”

 

“Yeah… Oh…”

 

“Yeah, sorry –ah crap, I feel like I’m having a freaking child! Charlie it hurts so bad.”

 

Adrian looked over at the two; Charlie had shock etched on his face.

 

He glowed the same rosy gold for a second before he grabbed Blaise’s hand again.

 

“Shh… The healer is coming. The pain will all be gone soon.”

 

There was a pop.

 

Wallie was shouting. “It’s Master Adrian’s orders, sir! Mr. Blaise be injured and Mr. Neville won’t be waking up.”

 

“Stupid house elf! Bah!” Smythe said, shaking the house elf’s hand from his arm.

 

“Blaise first, he’s in a lot of pain.” Adrian said, kissing Neville’s knuckles.

 

Draco came in quickly, Harry on his hip and a posse of fourth years behind him.

 

“Draco put me down! I’m fine now! I’ll mess up your hair!” Harry threatened squirming in Draco’s grasp.

 

“Shhh!” Madam Pomfrey hissed.

 

Adrian growled but ignored her.

 

She sneered at him before walking towards her office and shutting the door hard.

 

Smythe clearly agreed that Blaise was the more immediate patient. He summoned Skele-grow and pain potions, casting cleansing charms no doubt due to the previous incident that week where Neville had an allergic reaction to peanut oil on a pain potion vial.

 

Smythe gave Blaise the pain potion and cast some spells on his legs after slicing the bloodied fabric away to better examine the injury. “How did this occur?”

 

Charlie growled, “Mad-Eye Moody cast the Imperious on him. He was injured trying to resist it.”

 

Smythe stiffened, “Casting the Imperious on children?”

 

Blaise would have been incensed at being called a child but he was distracted by pain and his mate’s embrace no doubt.

 

 “Clearly Dumbledore doesn’t think I’m a child.” Harry scowled, “since he wouldn’t argue about getting me out of the twice-damned tournament.”

 

“I had hoped Skeeter was writing nonsense as usual.” Smythe grumbled. “You’ll have to wait an hour before you take the Skele-grow. Eat first. No walking for two days mind so the joints heal well. Soaks would be beneficial. One blood-replenishing potion at dinner.” Summoning a third vial. “I will stop by once a day to check on you but do not allow that third-rate imbecile to treat you. If you need a pain potion, request one from potions master Snape. The green one will do fine after the Skele-grow, two swallows before a meal. You should only need one vial. I will let him know if you require a second.”

 

Then Smythe turned to Neville who still lay unconscious in Adrian’s arms. “What happened to Young Master Longbottom? The Imperious?”

 

“The Cruciatus…” Hermione whispered.

 

“That mad man cast it on my patient?” Smythe growled.

 

Harry shook his head, “Hermione meant he witnessed it being cast on a spider…”

 

“Moody ought to know better considering his parents. Master Pucey, do me a favour and send your elf for his grandmother. He is physically healthy despite poor sleep as of late but no injuries that I can detect. I believe he needs a mind healer rather then a body healer. I will floo St. Mungos and ask for Ted.”

 

Adrian scowled, “Ted?”

 

“Ted Tonks, he is the best Mind Healer, a young genius in his field. I believe that his bondmate is a disowned relation of Young Master Malfoy’s, his mother’s elder sister Andromeda, a very fine healer in her own right but best for females. Although I’ve heard that she occasionally takes on male patients but only during pregnancy.”

 

Harry stared at him slack-jawed, pregnancy?

 

The healer disappeared into Pomfrey’s office.

 

Adrian held Neville closer to him, whispering, “Please hold on. You’re not alone. Don’t leave.”

 

Harry was in shock really, not like Neville but still stunned.

 

Blaise seemed to be not feeling the pain at present so the potion was working.

 

Draco knew that certain potions couldn’t be taken together; such as a blood replenisher and Skele-grow because they converted into a deadly poison when they interacted. For Blaise’s sake he was glad that Smythe chose to give him the pain potion before the Skele-grow.

 

Healer Smythe returned with a round man with light brown hair and tan skin.

 

Draco ran up to them. “You must be my Uncle Ted; I’m Lyra Malfoy’s son. Neville Longbottom is in need of a mind healer, and you’re the only qualified one to do so.”

 

“I take care of his parents… Where is he?” Ted asked.

 

Draco pointed to the bed where Neville lay.

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian looked up when a portly man approached and he stood to meet him, his hand not leaving Neville’s.

 

“Are you Healer Tonks?” He asked, his grip on Neville’s hand tightening a fraction.

 

“I am, and you are?” the man asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“I’m Adrian Pucey, sir. I’ll be handling the price of all of Neville’s medical expenses.”

 

“Mr. Pucey, you are all but a child! Depending on how severe his condition is, and how badly he needs treatment, price ranges vary widely.”

 

“I don’t mind. I care for him a lot more than he realizes and this is practically my fault, so I chose to contribute to his healing. Draco, go send an elf to Lady Longbottom, she’d like to know what Moody did.”

 

 “Adrian, should I call my mum for Blaise? Her cousin Regulus was a friend to his stepfather George Goyle who was married to his mother…” Draco asked quietly.

 

“Go, he needs the closest parental unit possible.” Adrian nodded.

 

“That would be my mother or father. Blaise is technically their ward since he was adopted by my uncle and he lives at Ivy Hall which is adjacent to Lanesborough.” Greg offered.

 

“Then call them. Go on, I’d like Lady Longbottom here before dinner.” Adrian said.

 

Healer Tonks moved around the other side of Neville’s bed.

 

Draco ran off towards Madam Pomfrey’s office, while Greg left to contact his mother.

 

"Thank you Healer Tonks, for coming so quickly..." Adrian said politely.

 

"Ah, you're quite welcome Mr. Pucey. I had no appointments for today likewise, but I wouldn't want to leave him in his mind. The state he is in is quite severe but I can change that if I do it in time." The healer said frowning.

 

"Then please, get to it, I want Neville safe." Adrian replied looking down at Neville his face pensive.

 

"Mr. Pucey, if you don't mind me asking...” Mind Healer Tonks asked quietly.

 

"Seventeenth birthday, Akan, mate." Adrian said out of the side of his mouth.

 

"Oh, interesting. Does he know yet?" Mind Healer Tonks asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"No, enough chit chat, Healer. Please just make him better." Adrian scowled.

 

"Where is Neville?" Lady Longbottom exclaimed, rushing out of Madam Pomfrey's office.

 

"That kind young man said he was in the Hospital Wing at school, oh!" She said looking around for her grandson.

 

"He's over here Lady Longbottom." Healer Tonks call out, running both hands over Neville's temples.

 

"Oh Neville, what has he gotten himself into now?" Augusta Longbottom muttered.

 

"Not what he has, what someone else has." Mind Healer Tonks grumbled.

 

"Someone did this to my grandson?" Augusta snapped.

 

 "Adrian, would you like to explain the situation?" The healer said as he focused on his patient.

 

"You did this? Who are you? What right do you have to sit beside his bed and hold his hand if you caused this?" Augusta snapped.

 

Adrian cast his eyes to the ground and bit his lip, taking in the verbal abuse silently.

 

"Adrian didn't cause this!" Harry intervened, saving the Prefect from anymore nagging.

 

"Then who did?" Augusta growled.

 

"Professor Moody cast the Cruciatus curse on a spider and Neville passed out, miss. Neville was distressed over Adrian becoming a Triwizard Champion, because Adrian and Neville are really close friends. Neville was worried about Adrian, the concussion, and Moody's lesson all put together caused this." Harry said quietly trying to help.

 

"And who is Adrian?" Augusta glared.

 

Adrian raised his hand wearily, suddenly exhausted.

 

The door to the Infirmary was pushed open and Brecc rushed in, straight to Adrian's side.

 

"You ran straight out of the classroom! I was worried..." Brecc said quickly.

 

"I-I'm fine Brecc." Adrian replied wearily.

 

"No you aren't. You're my best friend Adrian; come on back, Neville will be okay." Brecc said quickly.

 

"Brecc..." Adrian mumbled, his eyelids sliding closed.

 

Brecc pulled the exhausted boy from his seat and into his arms. "Let's go put you to bed. You can come see Neville when you wake up."

 

"He may not! This is his fault!" Lady Longbottom exclaimed.

 

Brecc growled.

 

"I told you, ma'am, this is not Adrian's fault!" Harry glared.

 

"Harry..." Draco scolded, as his parents and Greg's mother arrive.

 

Adrian whimpered softly

 

Brecc held him closer. "Shh, Adrian I know, we'll find you a way to see him again." Brecc swiftly carried Adrian through the castle, like a child.

 

Adrian wrapped himself around Brecc tightly, when the cold dungeon air reached through his clothes and gripped him.

 

He started to shiver and Brecc rubbed his back.

 

Adrian buried his face in Brecc's neck and Brecc felt it become wet with tears.

 

The fact that Adrian never really cried in front of him, and has done so twice in the past week made him worry.

 

“Adrian…” Brecc mumbled.

 

Adrian made a choked noise. “I heard her, how am I to get her courting consent if she thinks this is my fault? Brecc why does it hurt so bad?”

 

 “Shh… Adrian, Neville didn’t say he didn’t want you there…” Brecc opened the doors to the common room and rushed up to their dorm.

 

Cassius Warrington was sitting on his bed, flipping through a Quidditch magazine.

 

Brecc placed Adrian on his bed and turned down the covers.

 

“Is your little boyfriend playing nurse-maid now, Pucey?” Cassius smirked.

 

“I’m not his boyfriend Warrington,” Brecc snapped, bushing Adrian’s hair from his face.

 

“You sure act like it.” Their dormmate sneered.

 

“It’s okay Brecc…” Adrian mumbled, looking up at his best friend with half-lidded eyes.

 

“He obviously doesn’t mind…” Cassius mumbled.

 

“Shut up, would you?” Brecc snarled, he wished he’d taken Adrian to his private room but to leave now would be cowardice.

 

Adrian tugged on Brecc’s hand and the taller boy climbed onto the bed.

 

Adrian snuggled into Brecc’s side, tears slowly leaking from behind his closed eyes.

 

Brecc cast silencing and privacy charms silently before crawling under Adrian’s covers and holding him tightly. 

 

XoooooX

 

“Draco! You may not see it but I do. Adrian needs Neville and Neville needs him.” Harry argued stubbornly.

 

“What do you mean, child?” Augusta asked, moving to Neville’s side.

 

“Can everyone be silent for a minute? I need to find out what happened and I can’t do that with all this noise!” Ted snapped.

 

Immediately everyone fell silent.

 

Harry backed into Draco, shaking slightly. Yelling was never good; it always led to hitting…

 

Draco wrapped his arms protectively around Harry, completely ignoring the fact that his father was in the room.

 

“Draco!” Lucius scolded.

 

Draco scowled at him, shielding Harry with his body.

 

XoooooX

 

Neville groaned and opened his eyes, licking his bottom lip. “Where is Adrian…?”

 

“Neville dearie, are you okay?” Neville’s Gran appeared in his line of sight.

 

“Augusta, please. He just woke up, and he’s in the Hospital Wing, of course he’s not okay.” A portly man he barely recognized said.

 

“Where’s Adrian?” He repeated louder.

 

Harry and Draco appeared.

 

Harry grabbed his hand. “Your Gran doesn’t want Adrian to see you; she believes this is entirely his fault.”

 

“Gran, what have you done?” Neville asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

 

“Neville, do you remember what happened?” the man he presumed to be a healer asked.

 

Ignoring the man beside him, Neville looked to his friends. “Where is he though?”

 

“Brecc came in and carried him out, literally,” Draco stated, biting his lip.

 

“Can you find him f-for me?” Neville stammered.

 

“Of course, Harry would you like to see the Slytherin common rooms?”

 

“I already have,” he whispered quietly, then said louder, “yes of course I would.”

 

“Neville, what do you remember.” The man insisted. 

 

Neville glared at him. “I remember Adrian being chosen as Champion, being upset with him and telling him to leave me alone, going to Defense, and getting a le-lesson o-on the Un-Unforgivables, a-and Blaise… I-I don’t want to talk about it…”

 

“I’m Mind Healer Tonks, and I’m here to help you.”

 

“That doesn’t make me want to talk to you.” Neville snapped, turning his head towards where Blaise lay in the bed beside him, an older version of George holding his hand.

 

Mind Healer Tonks took care of his parents; Neville didn’t need that kind of help…

 

“Is he awake?” Neville asked, still ignoring the Healer.

 

“No, he fell asleep right after Lady Malfoy arrived.” The ginger responded.

 

Goyle entered the room with a woman on his heels.

 

“How is he?” She asked, looking at Lady Malfoy.

 

 “His knees have been fractured and he’s been given a potion to relieve the pain. He’s been asleep for a while now.” Lyra Malfoy said softly.

 

“Greg only told me the minor details. Is it true that Moody cast the Imperious on him? He tried to fight it and wound up here with fractured knee-caps?”

 

“Quite correct, I’d recommend talking to Draco or anyone of their Gryffindor yearmates about the situation. Though one good thing has come of this situation and I’m glad to say that Blaise has found his mate.” Lady Malfoy said.

 

Neville tuned them out, turning back to his grandmother. “Gran, why did you send Adrian away?”

 

“It’s entirely his fault that you’re here, Neville!” his Gran protested.

 

“No, it’s because I’m clumsy. Adrian has been one of the only sources of my happiness this year, and you’ve thrown him out. He is one of the only people I can rely on. I can trust him, when I can’t even trust you. You wouldn’t understand what I’m feeling. So to throw out the one person who cares more about me than himself and to tell him that he can’t see me while I’m vulnerable probably broke his heart. I hope that you feel great about stealing my happiness, because if Harry and Draco find him and can’t convince him to come back to me, you’d better not expect me to forgive you for what you ruined.” Neville growled viciously, venom dripping from his every word.

 

Augusta stared wide-eyed at her grandson and gaped, for one seeming at a loss for words.

 

“Now, I’d like some time alone, if you and this ignoramus would leave me alone, I’d greatly appreciate it.” Neville snarled.

 

“Ignoramus? Me an ignoramus? Boy, you must be mistaken, because I am the Healer who treats your parents!”

 

“Damn well that’s done! You can’t fix them! No one can, and I am an orphan! Now, before I have to call someone to remove you, I’d like to be alone!” Neville glared.

 

His temper must have shown because they both stepped away from the bed and closed the curtains.

 

Neville bit his lip as tears well in his eyes.

 

 _Coward_.

 

An overwhelming urge to scream bubbled inside him and he let it out in tiny gasps.

He slid down in the uncomfortable hospital bed and pulled his legs up to his chest.

 

Adrian would still have to compete, even if Neville were injured, and kept injuring himself until the Tournament actually began, the contract wouldn’t care, and no matter how much despair Adrian was in, he would be forced to compete. No matter how hard he tried to stop it, there was no way of ensuring both Harry and Adrian’s safety in this, and it was destroying Neville.

 

His left hand began to clench and unclench, and he couldn’t seem to stop it.

 

Neville hugged his knees with his right arm, placing his left hand on his pillow.

 

It continued, and he decided that he’d developed a tremor because of the stress.

 

Tears slid down his face and he gasped again.

_Why would Adrian Pucey ever love you?_

_You are nothing._

_You are nothing but a coward._

_You’re lucky that Harry hasn’t thrown you away yet._

_Draco already doesn’t trust you._

_You caused Blaise’s injury. Why would he ever forgive you after that?_

_Dean and Seamus don’t like you either. They don’t need you._

_You should just let Ron destroy you. Let him tear you limb from limb with just his words. Let his words burn you. Burn the heart out of you._

 

Neville’s hand began to shake and he stared out the dark window, watching the Whomping Willow twitch.

 

Just the moon illuminated the dark night sky, in its waning crescent phase. The occasional cloud passed by, and Neville wished silently that he could get away from this life, to find one where he can be happy and not feel so useless.

 

His curtains were drawn back and he growled aggressively, swiping at the tears viciously with his right hand.

 

“Neville?” Adrian’s voice was soft and gentle, wrapping around him like a warm blanket or the warmth of a roaring fire in the hearth on a cold day.

 

Neville looked up at him through soggy eyelashes.

 

“You came back…” He whispered barely audible.

 

“Of course I came back, Nev. I’ll always come back for you.” Adrian spoke gently but there was a note of steel to his voice.

 

The tremor continued and soon he failed to notice it anymore.

 

Very quietly he whispered, “Adrian is there something wrong with me?”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with you Neville. You’re just a bit broken, but that’s okay because I’m going to mend all the cracks. I’ll make it better.” His honey-like voice and lavender eyes lull Neville into the first peaceful sleep he’d had in a long time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While checking the timestables, it was apparent that Colin would be in class at the time he was in canon sent to fetch Harry. So we picked a pair of Second Years because they were free at the time; since Adrian's brother was already introduced we thought it would be cute if he was involved in fetching the champions. We hope you like our take on the Wand Weighing Ceremony.

Chapter 16

 

The day after Neville’s terrifying lesson on Unforgivables Adrian sat in the back of Defense glaring at Moody with his arms crossed.

 

Brecc wasn’t any more pleased to have a double period with a such an unfeeling monster that kept one of their snakes from medical treatment after shattering his kneecaps and sent Adrian’s mate into a state of shock that had the poor kid locked in his mind.

 

They had dictation quills taking notes of course but they had no real reason to want to be present in this unfeeling mad washed up Auror’s class listening to him lecture about curses that Dark Wizards were partial to.

 

Needless to say when there was a knock on the door and a Gryffindor stuck their face in they both welcomed the interruption.

 

“Yes Mr. Harper?” Moody barked.

 

“Sorry to interrupt but I was asked to escort Hogwarts Champion Adrian Pucey to a champions meeting.” The Gryffindor said pompously.

 

Adrian vaguely recognized the boy was a friend of his brother Gaheris’.

 

“Can’t this wait until after class?” Moody glared.

 

Harper shook his head, “No sir, I was told to bring him immediately.”

 

“Then go Pucey,” Moody grumbled, “Montague can give you the rest of the notes to copy and the homework.”

 

Adrian treated Moody to another death glare as he packed up and then left.

 

On the way out the door he asked, “You’re Gary’s friend right?”

 

Harper beamed, “Yes, Gary went to fetch Potter. I volunteered to get you.”

 

Adrian pouted that Gary hadn’t come to get him but didn’t say anything. Maybe Gary wanted to check on Neville, the story of Neville’s fainting in Defense had spread quickly.

 

XoooooX

 

Potions had never been Neville’s best subject and probably never would be. Since his tutoring had been postponed following his concussion and allergic reaction he hadn’t had more than one tutoring session with Adrian especially since he’d begun avoiding him the closer it got to Halloween…

 

Adrian had come back, still blinking sleep after he’d sent Draco to bring him back when Gran sent him away.

 

He felt so guilty for telling Adrian to leave him alone and he tried to put distance between them after Adrian was selected as Champion.

 

An argument interrupted his maudlin thoughts…

 

“Leave me alone Ron!” Harry snapped, “If you don’t want to be my friend that’s just _fine_. I wouldn’t want to be friends with a narrow-minded prick anyway.”

 

“Don’t you and Neville make the perfect pair? He faints watching spiders and you faint with Dementors. You poofters are nothing but cowards and weaklings.” Ron sneered.

 

“Insult me all you want Ron but leave other people out of it.” Harry glared.

 

“Just leave us alone Ron.” Hermione snapped.

 

“Back off Weasel.” Draco scowled.

 

“Wee little Longbottom too cowardly to stand up for himself? He needs traitors and stinking Slytherins to do it for him? No wonder his parents went mad, they couldn’t stand to be around him.”

 

Neville shook, “My parents didn’t go mad because of me! They were Aurors you dumb bastard! No one went up against Bellatrix Lestrange and won.” He staggered, horror-struck.

 

Draco flinched, “Neville I had no idea…”

 

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a glance, before Goyle spoke, “You want us to teach him a lesson Draco?”

 

Draco sneered, “He’s not worth it. We better head in before the bell or Professor Snape will be furious.”

 

“Hiding behind the professor’s robes again Malfoy?” Ron taunted. “Surprised yer not wearing rosettes like the ones at the World Cup that say ‘Support Pucey- the Real Hogwarts Champion’.”

 

Draco snorted, “I don’t have to, Harry wants out of the competition. When that happens we’ll all support Adrian won’t we?”

 

“Like hell! Harry will never support a stinking snake as Champion.” Ron spat.

 

Neville found his nerve again, “Adrian isn’t a Stinking Snake! He’s a kind, considerate friend. Where were you when I needed help? Nowhere, Adrian came for me, he sent for healers for the both of us. Adrian is a better friend to us then you ever could be. He wouldn’t turn on a friend!”

 

“You’re all imperioed or something.” Ron glared, “Or just traitors.”

 

“Get out of the way Weasel we want to get to class on time.” Draco snapped.

 

The bell rang.

 

Ron snickered, “Too late.” He turned to enter the classroom and stumbled back.

 

Framed in the doorway was a scowling Professor Snape.

 

“Detention with me Weasley for prohibiting your classmates from entering the classroom. Twenty points for tardiness and ten for each student you kept out of class. Let’s see: Potter, Malfoy, Finnigan, Longbottom, Thomas, Nott, Granger, Goyle and Crabbe. One hundred and ten points Weasley and class barely started. That’s nearly a snitch capture isn’t it? I will be writing to your parents. Now get inside all of you!” Snape barked moving just enough to allow them to pass.

 

The ten tardy students entered irritated.

 

 “Antidotes!” Snape said, looking around at them all, his cold black eyes glittering in an unpleasant way that sent chills down Neville’s spine. “You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one…” 

 

Professor Snape had changed, growing colder towards Harry since the Goblet of Fire had selected him as Champion. The whiplash was painful...honestly he preferred the Snape from the beginning of term.

 

Neville watched as Snape’s eyes met Harry’s, and from Harry’s expression he knew what was coming. Snape was going to poison him and test his antidote on him.

 

“Table partners on the board.”

 

Longbottom/Malfoy

 

Finnigan/Granger

 

Potter/Thomas

 

Nott/Weasley

 

Goyle/Crabbe

 

Neville didn’t feel that nervous, though this was his worst class. Draco was arguably the best brewer in the class; then came Nott followed by Dean and Hermione.

 

As usual while brewing, his mind drifted.

 

“Not that one!” Draco hissed grabbing his hand with his left and tossing the proper ingredient. “Now stir three times counterclockwise! You almost blew us all up.”

 

Neville flushed mumbling out his thanks.

 

Draco kept one eye on his own antidote and the other on Neville.

 

Unlike Hermione, Draco didn’t hiss instructions out of the side of his mouth. He jabbed his finger at the recipe and cut both their ingredients together even though they were brewing vastly different Antidotes.

 

Draco also stopped him a few times from putting in the wrong ingredients just in time, “You’re not stupid,” Draco snipped exasperated, “just easily distracted. Boy does Adrian have his work cut out for him. You’ve nearly given me a heart attack every five minutes!”

 

Then a loud knock on the dungeon door burst in on Neville’s thoughts.

 

Draco frowned, “What’s Gary want?”

 

Neville quickly realized it was Adrian’s brother Gary, a Second Year Gryffindor.

 

Gary strode into the room confidently, beaming first at Neville and then at Harry, as he walked up to Snape’s desk at the front of the room.

 

“Yes?” Snape said curtly.

 

“Pardon the interruption sir, but I’m supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs.” Gary said with stern politeness.

 

Snape stared down his hooked nose at Gary, whose smile never faded from his eager face.

 

“Potter has another hour of Potions to complete,” Snape replied coldly. “He will come upstairs when this class is finished.”

 

Gary frowned, “Sir, Mr. Bagman wants him, and the Headmaster asked me to fetch him. All the champions have got to go, they said something about wands and interviews but they sent us off quickly.”

 

“Very well, very well,” Snape snapped. “Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote.”

 

“Please, sir he’s got to take his things with him,” Gary insisted. “All the champions need their wands and the way they were talking it would take a long time…”

 

“Very well!” Snape growled, “Potter take your bag and get out of my sight!”

 

Neville flinched at the Professor’s tone.

 

Harry reluctantly packed up his things and left them behind.

 

Draco grumbled, “I told father! He should have done something! He’s always talking about how important he is in the Ministry and how much pull he has in the Board of Governors! He should have replied!”

 

“Draco politics have nothing to do with antidotes, please turn your attention to your own potion.” Snape snarled.

 

This time it was Draco who flinched but he was silent…

 

XoooooX

 

“Good luck!” Harper said when they had reached the right room.

 

Adrian knocked on the door and entered.

 

He was in a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch Adrian recognized, it was Rita Skeeter who was wearing magenta robes.

 

Viktor was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Fleur and Madame Maxime were in conversation. Fleur looked a good deal happier than Adrian had seen her so far; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light.

 

A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye.

 

The door opened behind him.

 

Adrian turned to spy Harry and Gary; his little brother gave him a thumbs up and then shut the door.

 

Bagman suddenly spotted Harry, got up quickly, and bounded forward. “Ah, here he is!

Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come… nothing to worry about, it’s just the wand weighing ceremony, and the rest of the judges will be here in a moment,”

 

“Wand weighing?” Harry repeated nervously. 

 

“A fancy name for checking that our wands are fully functional.” Adrian said kindly.

 

He had read up on the Tournament’s history before he chose to enter.

 

“Right you are Pucey, our expert will make sure you’ve got no problems, you know, as they’re your most important tools in the tasks ahead,” said Bagman. “The expert’s upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there’s going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter,” he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. “She’s doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet…”

 

Adrian stepped in front of Harry, “Wait a minute! Harry’s a minor; he can’t be interviewed or photographed without a guardian’s consent.”

 

“Harry’s guardians are Muggles they can’t consent in such a situation.” Bagman said with a grin.

 

“Where’s Crouch?” Adrian fumed, “It’s illegal to interview Harry and print his name and picture!”

 

“Calm down Champion Pucey, it’s all been arranged. Dumbledore consented. The photo shoot might not that small, Ludo,” Rita Skeeter said, her glittering beetle-like eyes on Harry.

 

Skeeter’s hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

 

“I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?” she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Harry. “The youngest champion, you know… to add a bit of color?”

 

Adrian crossed his arms, “Not a chance, no interviews with a minor. I don’t care if he’s the youngest champion ever. You’re a reporter; you know the law no doubt better than I do. You won’t be interviewing Harry and that’s final.”

 

“Is this because you’re jealous of sharing the title of Hogwarts’ Champion with someone of Potter’s fame?” Rita asked pulling out a poisonous green quill.

 

“No, I’m not jealous. Harry’s a great kid, a terrific Seeker and a good friend. The only person I’ve ever seen who’s a better Seeker is Viktor Krum. I’m a Pucey; we’ve always taken a stand against injustice. You can’t just sweep the laws under the rug because you don’t like them. Harry already said multiple times he never entered; he doesn’t want to be a part of this tournament. All of these so-called judges swept over his protests and pleas, he even offered to take Veritaserum to prove his innocence and they ignored that. I won’t have you trampling on his rights just for a story. I respect Harry and if no one else is going to look out for him, I will!” Adrian said stubbornly.

 

“I vill as vell.” Viktor said coming up to join Adrian, “Zey have treated Harry unfairly, and he did not enter vis I believe. Ve have zame rules in my country, no minor interviews. If his guardians cannot consent zen he must not be interviewed. If you force him to be, I zhall refuse to be interviewed.”

 

“This is most irregular!” Rita fumed.

 

“I will second Viktor, if you insist on ignoring Harry’s rights; I will refuse to be interviewed as well. You can’t print without my mother’s consent anyway.” Adrian said smugly. “I don’t see Madam Burbage-Pucey anywhere. Was her invitation lost in the mail?”

 

Bagman was wringing his hands by now, “Oh dear…no interviews? What will the public say?”

 

Adrian snorted, “It’s a school event, international yes but a school event none the less. Who cares about the public? We don’t have to give interviews if we’re of age, I dare say Viktor is likely sick of them. I don’t see his father or manager present. Surely an International Quidditch Player can’t be interviewed without the presence of his manager.”

 

Viktor frowned, “High Master vere is my manager or Otec’s lawyer? One ov zem zhould be here…”

 

Adrian’s eyes narrowed at Bagman, “You played as a Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps didn’t you? You ought to know about the logistics of interviewing a prominent Quidditch player. I’m disappointed; surely you didn’t think that a wizard born for the House of Pucey and of the House of Burbage would be ignorant of their rights would you? My father is a Hit Wizard and my Mother is highly involved in the Wizengamot as well as the Board of Governors. Like my cousin Draco Malfoy, we both wrote to our parents about the irregularity of this Tournament and how the contestants’ rights are being trampled on. Now I see you intend to continue in such a vein, shame on you Rita Skeeter for being involved! You should be condemning them for it!”

 

Rita had turned puce, Bagman was green but Adrian and Viktor were standing between them and Harry.

 

“Then I suppose the interviews will have to be cancelled.” Bagman coughed.

 

Before Rita Skeeter could say another word, the door of the classroom was pulled open.

 

Adrian looked over his shoulder, Albus Dumbledore stood there, looking down at the three of them, standing in a sort of triangle with Adrian and Viktor standing like shields in front of Harry. .

 

“Dumbledore!” Rita cried, with every appearance of delight. “How are you?” she said, making an appearance of holding out one of her large, mannish hands to Dumbledore. Only to realize that Viktor was in her way, “I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards’ Conference?”

 

“Enchantingly nasty,” Dumbledore’s eyes were twinkling. “I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat.” 

 

Rita Skeeter didn’t look remotely abashed. “I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street -”

 

“I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita,” said Dumbledore, with a courteous bow and a smile, “but I’m afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start and it cannot take place if our champions are blocking the door so our expert can’t enter...” 

 

Rita twittered, “Of course, Ludo and I will go observe from over here.” She grabbed Bagman and moved out of the way.

 

“Now Harry if you and your shields would move, Mr. Ollivander and I would like to come in please.” Dumbledore’s eyes had lost their twinkle and he was frowning at them.

 

Adrian placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “Come along then, Draco will have my head if I don’t keep an eye on you.”

 

“Brecc vill hex me if I don’t look out for you.” Viktor chuckled following them.

 

The older champions led Harry over to the four seats where Fleur was already sitting.

 

She fluttered her eyelashes at Adrian and tossed her hair over her shoulder, “I saw vat yoo did over zere. Yoo’re very ‘andsome vhen yoo’re protective.”

 

Adrian frowned and then sneezed, “Please don’t bother with that nonsense, and I think you are a decent sort but I’m already spoken for.”

 

The French witch stiffened; clearly she wasn’t used to being turned down.

 

Viktor held up a hand, “I am parzial to vizards.”

 

Fleur turned petulant.

 

Harry frowned, “If you flirt with everyone how will the person you really are interested know you’re serious?”

 

Fleur blinked at him, “Yoo might ‘ave a point ‘Arry.”

 

Harry smiled at her nervously, “I hope you find someone who really likes you for just being Fleur.”

 

“Zat might be ‘ard.” The French witch said quietly.

 

“It doesn’t have to be. Just be yourself, which will be enough for the right person.” Harry said kindly.

 

Looking up at the velvet-covered table, four of the five judges were now sitting; Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, and Ludo Bagman.

 

Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner, Adrian saw her slip parchment out of her crocodile bag again, spread it on her knee, suck the end of one of her notorious Quick-Quotes Quill, and place it on the parchment.

 

“May I introduce Mr. Garrick Ollivander?” Dumbledore spoke as he took his place at the judges’ table and addressing to the champions. “He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament.”

 

Adrian looked frowning as he saw an old wizard with large, pale eyes standing quietly by the window.

 

He was not the Ollivander who had made his wand; they were cousins to be sure and looked close in age. Gaheris Ollivander who worked under the name of Louis in Paris and had a shop in the Rue de Leon made his wand.

 

“Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?” Mr. Ollivander said, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

 

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.

 

“Hmm…” Ollivander said he twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.

 

“Yes,” he said quietly, “nine and a half inches… supple… rosewood… and containing… dear me…” 

 

“An ‘air from ze ‘ead of a veela,” said Fleur. “One of my grandmuzzer’s.”

 

So Fleur was part Veela, thought Adrian, making a mental note to tell Blaise…

 

He was sure the boy would be interested; he was to stay in bed in his dormitory and not in the infirmary because Pomfrey couldn’t be trusted.

 

“Yes,” Mr. Ollivander frowned, “yes, I’ve never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands which I told Ga… however, to each his own, and if this suits you…”

 

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, “Orchideous!” and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. “Very well, its in fine working order,” Mr. Ollivander pronounced, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. He frowned at Adrian, “The Honorable Hadrian Pucey, you next if you please.”

 

Fleur glided back to her seat.

 

“Ah, this is by the same wandmaker, isn’t it?” Mr. Ollivander sniffed, as Adrian handed over his wand. “Yes, it seems to be. One can always tell whose hand crafted a wand. An Ollivanders yes but not one of mine. Blue Chalcedony Powder…Canary Wood…12 ½ inches…Flexible. Interesting combination, wouldn’t try it myself. Very strong for Charms I suspect but has the potential to do well in various branches of magic, depending on the user. It’s in fine condition… You care for it regularly”

 

Adrian sniffed, “I have a belt sheath and I polish it often, a couple times a week. It’s rather calming which is why I did it last night…”

 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw several gold sparks shot out of the end of Harry’s wand. Fleur Delacour gave the boy a very patronizing look, and he desisted.

 

Adrian frowned despite himself, had he not been instructed how to care for a wand? His Ollivander had told him the best way to keep it in good condition when he bought it…

 

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Adrian’s wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, “Mr. Krum, if you please.”

 

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

 

“Hmm,”  Mr. Ollivander said, “this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I’m much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I… however…” He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes. “Yes… hornbeam and dragon heartstring?” he shot at Krum, who nodded. “Rather thicker than one usually sees… quite rigid… ten and a quarter inches… Avis!”

 

The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

 

“Good,” said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. “This leaves… Mr. Potter.”

 

Harry got to his feet and walked past Krum to Mr. Ollivander. He handed over his wand.

 

“Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn’t it?” said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming with enthusiasm, “Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember.”

 

Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry’s wand than anyone else’s. He didn’t make any comments about it…

 

Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

 

“Thank you all,” Dumbledore said, standing up at the judges’ table. “You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end,”

 

“Vhat about ze interviews?” Madame Maxine asked.

 

Adrian and Viktor exchanged glances.

 

Harry spoke up, “We decided to let Fleur be the face of the Champions. We don’t want to be interviewed. She can be interviewed without a guardian or a legal representative present can’t she?”

 

Fleur nodded, “Ze Queen gave me consent to speak on my behalf.”

 

Harry smiled at her, “Then you can give the interview, I don’t like my picture taken anyway and Viktor’d like a break I think. Why don’t you let the Daily Prophet interview you with the Judges and we’ll go eat.”

 

Madame Maxine twittered in French about boys and their stomachs.

 

Adrian and Viktor followed Harry out of the classroom leaving dumbfounded judges and an annoyed reporter.

 

“Thank you for that, guys, it means a lot to me. I wouldn’t have expected you to stand up for me.”

 

“Of course we will Harry, Neville would have my head otherwise.” Adrian winked at him and Harry grinned.

 

“Come on, I’m starving.”

 

Adrian leaded the other two boys to the Great Hall, where students are just beginning to pile in.

 

Neville and Draco rushed over with Hermione, Seamus and Dean following behind them.

 

“How did it go?” Neville asked, immediately after Adrian had pulled him into a hug.

 

“I refused to allow them to interview Harry and then refused to be interviewed myself.”

 

“What? Why?” Neville asked.

 

Over Neville’s shoulder Adrian watched Draco pull Harry into his arms, mouthing ‘thank you’ at his cousin.

Adrian nodded and winked before leading the group into the Great Hall.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sorry about the delay in posting this, RL got too busy but we collaborated to get this out! We hope you like it...

Chapter 17

 

 

Neville snuck into Slytherin the next Saturday, being close to Adrian one of the Slytherins girls let him in with a giggle and gave him directions to Blaise’s dormitory. Once he was there, he helped Blaise out of bed.

 

“It’s a relief to finally walk again; being stuck in a bed for over a week is hell. Thanks for coming to get me.”

 

The injury had taken longer to heal then Smythe thought at first so he’d been stuck here.

 

“No problem, I’m tired of going to Hogsmeade alone, I finally have friends to go with.”

 

“Are we meeting anyone?”

 

“Not that I know of, I think Draco and Harry are going to tag along for a bit but it’s not official. I think Adrian is going to be out there with Brecc and Theo and George maybe, but for now I think it’s just us.”

 

“We’ll have to do some shopping around then.”

 

They made their way towards the main entrance and out the doors into the courtyard. Students from year three and up were milling around, finding friends to explore Hogsmeade with.

 

“Are you sure you want to spend your Hogsmeade weekend with me?” Neville asked, uncertain that Blaise would want to be anywhere near him.

 

“Yes, of course I do.” Blaise smiled limping along beside Neville.

 

Neville rested his hand on Blaise’s waist and Blaise whose arm was lying across Neville’s shoulders squeezed his shoulder tightly.

 

“I wonder if Charlie is out…” Blaise said quietly.

 

“What’s up between you two? I heard Lady Malfoy say that you found your mate?” Neville frowned.

 

Blaise sighed dreamily and looked at him. “Well its how it sounds, I’m half Veela. So when I turn sixteen, I’ll come into my inheritance; a lot like Adrian did. Charlie is my other half, the person who makes me complete.”

 

Neville sighed while smiling at Blaise. “Charlie is a good bloke. A lot like George, from what I’ve heard.”

 

“The bad thing is I don’t know him very well. I yearn for him, but I don’t know anything about him.” Blaise smiled to himself.

 

“You will.” Neville said reassuringly.

 

Then Draco and Harry came into view.

 

Blaise waved with a grimace and Draco rushed over to help support him.

 

“What do you guys want to do first? I really want some sweets.” Blaise grinned in welcome at them.

 

“You’ve have a month’s worth of sweets in the dormitory. Our entire Defense class sent something for you.” Draco chided.

 

“And you’ve eaten it all rather then letting me have it, haven’t you?” Blaise asked raising a knowing eyebrow.

 

“I shared a little with Vince and Greg.” Draco teased.

 

Blaise laughed.

 

XoooooX

 

In perspective, everyone Neville had listed at the beginning of the day joined their party, with the exception of Brecc and the addition of Seamus, Dean, Hermione and a Third Year Slytherin named Mal who had shared a train compartment with Seamus, Dean and himself the last few trips.

 

“I could really use a butterbeer…” Theo said while lacing his fingers with George’s.

 

Blaise caught wind of Charlie’s scent and saw him walking towards their group.

 

“Hey Charlie, we were just going to get some butterbeer, would you like to join us?” George asked smiling at his older brother.

 

“Actually, I was wondering if I could take Blaise from you all.” Charlie said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Blaise felt his stomach erupt into butterflies, immediately he limped towards Charlie. “I’m all yours.”

 

Draco followed and helped Blaise make his way to Charlie.

 

“Thank you Dray…” Blaise said gratefully.

 

“Anything for you.” Draco smirked.

 

Charlie held out his arm for Blaise to take.

 

“Thank you…” Blaise gave the elder Weasley brother a winning smile.

 

“I-it’s my pleasure.” Charlie said, attempting to help the limping boy the best he could.

 

“Where are we going?” Blaise asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

 

“Same place your friends are, just a more private corner.” Charlie said quietly.

 

Blaise’s mouth formed an ‘o’ before smiling.

 

Charlie opened the door to Madame Rosmerta’s pub and let Blaise chose the booth.

 

Blaise smiled nervously. He and Charlie were born for each other; he had actually found his mate…

 

“Listen Blaise, I’m going to get right to the point…” Charlie began as soon as they sat down.

 

Blaise began to panic at that, his heart pounding in his chest.

 

“You’re a great kid, but the age difference between us… I mean I’m twenty-three, and you’re what fourteen? Don’t get me wrong, I find you very attractive… but I think we should just try to get to know each other…”

 

Blaise felt his bottom lip quiver.

 

“You know what? _Ma’ va te ne a fanculo._ I’ve waited my whole life for you, to feel the least bit of love. I don’t have anyone who loves me; I’m the _figlio di puttanta._ ” He stood, ignoring the pain in his knees.

 

“Blaise wait!”

 

Blaise ran from the restaurant, the pain in his chest greater than the one in his knees.

 

His dominant didn’t want him…he wasn’t good enough for Charlie.

 

“Blaise?” Draco’s voice brushed past his ears, but he barely heard him.

 

Dive...

 

“Blaise wait!” Someone else shouted.

 

He ran blindly towards Hogwarts, suddenly overcome with the need to fall.

 

“BLAISE!”

 

He let the tears run down his face. Maybe he overreacted; Charlie claimed he still wanted to get to know him.

 

He felt himself slow down and he wiped his eyes briefly, looking down.

 

He was standing on top of one of the many ledges that overlooked the Black Lake.

 

His father died mountain climbing…

 

Madre would have a heart attack if she saw him standing on this ledge.

 

“Blaise…” Someone, _Charlie_ , called behind him.

 

Blaise needed to fall, to feel free, to find and feel relief.

 

He took a few steps back, and then ran towards the edge.

 

His spine shifted, his dark hair growing to just past his ears, his fingers turning to claws, a piercing pain from between his shoulders; all the while he was falling closer and closer to the water.

 

The feeling in his stomach and the sound of the wind in his ears almost made his forget.

 

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and Charlie’s scent washed over him.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He shouted, his scaly skin brushing over Blaise’s.

 

“I’m cliff diving, what does it look like I’m doing?” Blaise turned in his arms so that they were face to face, Blaise falling with his back towards the water.

 

“I don’t know, trying to kill yourself?” Sarcasm and anger splashed against every word.

 

Just before they both hit the water, two sets of wings extend and Charlie clutched Blaise to his chest tightly winging their way over the water.

 

Charlie landed lightly on the shore and Blaise falls from his arms and onto the sand.

 

XoooooX

 

Blaise forced his Veela back, and glowed with golden light before returning to his human appearance.

 

Charlie did the same; with a flash of green he’s back to Charlie’s usual looks.

 

Blaise got to his feet first and then helped Charlie up.

 

“Blaise…” Charlie looked worried still.

 

“I’m legally an adult now, according to the Veela Court. Once you come into your inheritance, you become an adult.” Blaise said sternly, age wasn’t going to keep them apart anymore.

 

“That’s not what I was going to say…” Charlie said, pointing over Blaise’s shoulder.

 

Blaise spun around seeing Draco storming towards them with Harry following timidly behind.

 

“ _Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!_ ” Blaise muttered in Italian, moving to hide behind Charlie.

 

[“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”]

 

“What in God’s name were you both thinking? Blaise Zabini you are so lucky that I don’t kill you right now, because this is not acceptable! You forced your inheritance? Do you realize how dangerous that is? _Tu es con! Vous venez de mettre votre vie en danger! Et vous,_ ” Draco turned to glare at Charlie now. “ _Tout est de ta faute! Mon meilleur ami presque s'est suicidé à cause de votre petit cerveau ne peut pas comprendre qu'un Vélane qui est compagnon leur dit qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'ils vont mourir!_ _Vous baiser idiot!”_ He shouted angrily in French.

 

Meanwhile, Charlie furrowed his eyebrows.

 

[“You're stupid! You just put your life in danger! And you, this is all your fault! My best friend almost committed suicide because of your little brain can not understand that when a Veela mate tells them they do not want them, they will die! Fuck you idiot!” He shouted angrily in French, his eyebrows furrowed and Charlie.]

 

Harry grabbed Draco’s arm and pulled him away. “Draco, you need to calm down. Blaise is perfectly fine, he’s safe.”

 

Draco took a deep breath, shutting his eyes.

 

 _"Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix..."_ He began to count in French until his shoulders visibly relaxed and the flush in his face disappeared.

 

 _"Vous avez raison, Draco. J'ai eu tort et je suis très désolé pour vous inquiéter. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je comprends pourquoi vous êtes en colère contre moi, je ne. S'il vous plaît trouve dans votre cœur de me pardonner ... "_ Blaise said, stepping towards Draco.

 

["You're right, Draco. I was wrong and I am very sorry for worrying you. You're my best friend and I understand why you're angry with me, I do. Please find in your heart to forgive me ... "]

 

Harry and Charlie’s eyes met over the Slytherins’ shoulders and Charlie shrugged, mouthing, ‘I don’t understand French.’

 

Draco sighed and opened his arms to his best friend.

 

“I find this quite endearing Draco, but can we please go see why Theo and George left so abruptly? Theo’s elf looked hysterical…” Harry said.

 

Draco pulled away quickly. _"Merde!"_

 

Harry and Draco exchanged glances before taking off, but his mate distracted Blaise and Harry’s mention of Theo and George didn’t register until much later.

 

                                                            XoooooX

Adrian and Neville were drinking butterbeers with the others when an elf showed up wringing her hands.

 

“Master Theo! Master Theo, there be trouble at Hogwarts. Master must be coming right away. Its dreadful…Pokey was just in time. Lord Nott was screaming about clothes. She be crying and the dog be angry.”

 

Theo dropped his mug of Butterbeer and it split on the table, “That bastard! I knew this would happen! I knew it! Where’s Ned? Three months? He can’t even last three months?”

 

George touched his arm, “Calm down Theo?” he turned to the shaking elf, “Is she alright?”

 

“Won’t stop crying. Puppy barely let Pokey near her. Oh Master…”

“Take us right now.” George said as he tried to calm Theo.

Then the elf that was apparently Theo’s Apparated them away leaving their companions shocked.

 

Being the only one of age at their table with George gone, Adrian quickly cast a cleaning charm to vanish the split Butterbeer.

 

Before any of them could really react to the news the elf had brought Blaise’s raised voice reached their ears.

 

“You know what? Ma’ va te ne a fanculo. I’ve waited my whole life for you, to feel the least bit of love. I don’t have anyone who loves me; I’m the figlio di puttanta.” Blaise stood so fast his chair fell over and he had to be ignoring the pain in his knees as he all but ran from their corner table.

 

“Blaise wait!” Charlie called out

 

But Blaise ran out the restaurant, a brief glimpse of his face as he passed their table showed that he was crying.

 

Charlie threw a handful of coins on his table and tore off after the distraught boy.

Draco’s face was pale with anger as he rose hurrying after Blaise.

Harry immediately took off after him.

Neville swallowed, “You don’t think he’ll do anything foolish do you?”

“If he tries I know Draco will deal with it. Whatever the disagreement between him and

Charlie was, I am surprised he handled it that way.” Adrian frowned. “I wasn’t really as close to him as Draco and Theo were. Theo was there for Blaise after Draco got himself attacked by a Hippogriff but whatever emergency called him back to Hogwarts, I’ve never seen him so angry.”

 

“Shouldn’t we check? I don’t know if George can restrain him if Theo’s really angry.”

Dean frowned.

Seamus stood up, his face pale, “Dean, Pokey said Heraclio was angry and almost wouldn’t let her near him. Something really awful happened. We gave Heraclio to Gracie as a companion not as a protector.”

 

“Calm down, I’m sure he’s fine.” Dean tried to pull him down.

“No Dean, Heraclio might be a grey but he’s still an O’Shanesey dog and he’s Niall’s pup. He’s injured I know he is. Something terrible happened, Theo was very angry. When he said he was worried about Gracie I didn’t think he meant that she would be in danger.” Seamus protested, and then he turned to Adrian, “I know I’m a Gryffindor but would you let us into Slytherin to check on Gracie and Heraclio? If he’s hurt we’ll have to summon Lord Johnson, he’s the canine medic who looks after our dogs.”

 

Adrian frowned, “I suppose we’ll have to then. This business with the Notts troubles me and if his sister and her dog were attacked then something must be done. Theo is far too young to get custody.”

 

The group rose, leaving a tip and their drinks half drunk.

They hurried back to Hogwarts, following Adrian to a side entrance that opened onto a stair that led directly to the dungeons.

 

They hadn’t been there very long before Adrian stopped before a stonewall and spoke the password.

 

A door appeared which Adrian opened.

He made his way up the staircase to the Fourth Year boys’ dormitory.

 

They had no sooner opened the door then a growl was heard.

“Heraclio, be quiet.” A soft girlish voice reached their ears.

Seamus called out, “Gracie? It’s Seamus…”

“Seamus? You’re a Gryffindor. How did you get here?” the girl called back in a shaky voice.

 

“Dean is here too with Abby and Niall. Is Heraclio okay?”

“He was hurt and it’s all my fault.” The girl sniffed, “I knew I was supposed to stay in the Nursery.”

“Can I see him?” Seamus asked quietly.

“Theo told me to stay here. Did he send you?” Gracie swallowed.

“We overheard Pokey tell him there was trouble and Heraclio was angry.” Seamus told her gently.

“He tried to protect me…” Gracie sobbed, “Father said he was going to cut Heraclio’s head off and send it to Theo. He said I was useless and that Theo did a bad thing introducing me to people. He promised to hurt Theo.”

Adrian’s wolf was angry; a man hurt a little girl and a dog? What sort of monster was he?

“Can I come take a look at Heraclio?” Seamus whispered.

“George fixed him up but Heraclio is still upset.” Gracie sniffled.

 

Seamus took slow measured steps towards the bed that Gracie’s wavering voice came from. He pulled back the curtain and gasped; the pretty little girl was covered in bandages and looked more like a mummy then a girl. The bandages on Heraclio made Seamus upset. He whispered a curse in Gaelic.

 

The others must have come up behind them.

Neville and Hermione burst into tears; immediately Mal pulled Hermione into her arms.

Then a pop resounded in the stone chamber.

A vaguely familiar voice called out, “Gracie?”

 

The girl looked up, “Ned? Neddy! I’m sorry! It’s my fault! I disobeyed and father hurt Heraclio.”

 

The Gryffindor scurried forward, “Merlin, Gracie…”

Adrian grumbled, “Where’s Theo?”

“With George mucking around. He took on father and father is in St. Mungos. Legally,

Theo is Lord Nott apparently.” Ned scowled.

Gracie tugged on his sleeve, “Is Theo okay?”

Ned smiled at her, “You know Theo, he’s invincible.”

“In the absence of your brother and as the highest ranking Slytherin, unfortunately as adorable as she is we really can’t hide a girl in the boys’ dormitory.” Adrian said sternly.

Ned frowned, “Why not? She’s slept here before.”

Adrian sighed, “It’s not wise to allow it to continue, someone might get the wrong impression.”

 

“Theo’s bent and he’s like our dad.” Ned scowled.

 

“Unfortunately at his age, Lord Nott or no, no one will give him custody of you two.”

Adrian mused, “We’ll have to find a suitable guardian.”

“Theo said all of our relations are dead or Death Eaters.” Ned grumbled.

“There has to be someone…” Adrian paced, “What was your mother’s name?”

“Prince?” Ned frowned, “Evelyn Prince.”

“We’ll just have to talk to invite Theo to a conference with Professor Snape. Snape would listen to us and give us some good advice.”

 

Ned groaned, “Theo would never go for it.”

Seamus put out his hand for Heraclio to sniff, muttering to him softly. Abby whined and jumped onto the bed, curling around her pup and the little girl. Neville squatted down besides the bed, tears leaking from his eyes.

 

“Hi Gracie, I’m Neville.” His voice shook a bit and the little girl bites her lip gently.

 

“Hello Neville… Why are you crying?”

 

Her innocence made Neville’s chest hurt and he smiled at her.

 

“I’m crying because I’m glad you’ll be okay.”

 

“But you don’t even know me.” Gracie reached for Neville’s hand and he let her take it.

 

Ned had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, thought he seemed careful not to put too much pressure on her bandages.

 

Adrian felt his throat tighten and turned away. His mate crying tugged at his heartstrings, the little girl on the bed who looked like a mummy, and the injured and protective puppy were causing him anguish.

 

Draco and Harry arrived just as Adrian prepared to leave the room.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Draco snarled.

 

“Aye, watch your mouth.” Seamus said, looking up from Heraclio.

 

“Sorry. Do we need to alert anybody about this?” Draco said hastily.

 

Theo appeared from behind Draco; he was shockingly taller then when they’d last seen him in _The Three Broomsticks_ and his hair covered his forehead in a fringe.

 

“What are you all doing up here?” He angrily shoved past Draco and Harry, making straight for his bed.

 

Abby leapt away from the bed, as if sensing Theo’s anger and she instinctively herded Seamus towards Dean.

 

Neville stood and backed away, dropping Gracie’s hand on the bed.

 

“Theo, we can’t leave her up here. It would be best if we contact Professor Snape and let him deal with this. He is our Head of House and your relative.” Adrian advised.

 

“He’s a Death Eater. If he comes anywhere near my sister he’ll be cursed to hell. I’ll be damned if I put her in the power of another Death Eater.” Theo snarled.

 

“Uncle Sev would never hurt her. He helped the Ministry during the attack at the World Cup. Let him help Theo.” Draco looked over at the little girl on the bed who was clutching her very large puppy to her. “The only reason he’s still here is to help us, he doesn’t want any of us to be forced to follow in our father’s footsteps.”

 

Adrian heard a whimper and noticed Harry’s look of distress.

 

The Seeker subconsciously was rubbing his left arm and backing up slowly.

 

Adrian’s first impulse was to hug the boy but Draco took notice and pulled Harry to him, shooting a worried look at Hermione.

 

Adrian took a step towards Theo who snarled.

 

“I don’t wish to inflict any harm upon you or your family Theo, but I will fight you on this. You may be an adult by Ministry standards but you are not of age to raise children. Professor Snape is a relative of yours from your mother’s side and he will help you. You are Lord Nott, but you need to understand that these two need an adult to raise them. You need the chance to be their older brother, not their father. I promise that Severus won’t hurt your family, and if he tries, which he won’t, I will protect them with my life.” Adrian took another tentative step towards Theo.

 

Only the boy growled again, “Protecting them is my job, not yours Pucey.”

 

Adrian stiffened, his spine straightening. Not many people called him by his last name with such hostility.

 

“I really hate to play this card Theo, but as a Slytherin Prefect and its King I demand you let me call Professor Snape to help us solve the matter at hand.”

 

Adrian saw Neville blush and bite his lip out of the corner of his eye, but maintained eye contact with Theo the entire time. Adrian could see the hair bristling on the back of the Fourth Year’s neck but Theo’s eyes lowered in submission.

 

“I don’t think this is a good idea at all…” Theo hissed.

 

“Wallie.” Adrian barked.

 

Immediately a house elf appeared, looking up at Adrian with large eyes.

 

“Yes Master? What Master Adrian be needing?”

 

“Go find Professor Snape and tell him we require his attendance in the boys’ fourth year dormitory immediately. It is imperative that he comes at once.”

 

As Wallie disappeared with a pop, Adrian turned to George. “Should I send for a Healer and proper authorities or allow Professor Snape to do it?”

 

George didn’t have much time before Professor Snape and former Defense professor Remus Lupin come thundering up the steps to the dormitory.

 

“I got a message that my attendance was required. Mr. Pucey, I expect you have a valid…” He trailed off when he scanned the room that was unusual crowded with boys, most of whom did not sleep there when his eyes landed on Theo’s bed and they softened immediately.

 

Professor Lupin placed his hand on Professor Snape’s shoulder as if to reassure him or something and moved to stand beside him.

 

“Professor Lupin…” Harry said breathlessly, he appeared to Adrian anyway to be very surprised to see their former Defense professor.

 

Professor Lupin smiled kindly at him, “Hello there, Harry.”

 

“Remus, go call Healer Smythe.” Professor Snape said, turning to look the ex-Professor.

 

Professor Lupin’s eyes dart to the bed Theo was standing in front of in what clearly was a defensive posture. Gracie’s eyes meet his and he turned pale.

 

“Remus.”

 

Professor Lupin snapped out of it and hurried from the room.

 

“Lolly.” Professor Snape barked.

 

Immediately, an unfamiliar house elf appeared at his leg.

 

“I require Madams Greengrass and Bones’ attendance immediately. I knew this day would come.” He grumbled the last part, waving the elf away. His eyes scanned the room again, taking in faces this time. “Seven Gryffindors? Well this is an inconvenience…”

 

Everyone moved to the sides of the room, leaving Adrian and Theo still facing each other.

 

“Professor…” Adrian greeted him respectfully, despite not looking away from Theo.

 

Theo glared angrily at Adrian but he didn’t fight when George tugged him to the side.

 

Once Adrian was sure Theo wasn’t going to attack him or Professor Snape, he turned and bowed slightly. He could feel Neville’s eyes on him and smirked slightly.

 

“None of that…” Severus snapped, “Now if one of you would explain to me what happened and why there is an injured young witch clearly too young to be at Hogwarts on your bed Theo, I would greatly appreciate being enlightened.”

 

Adrian answered promptly, “I know that following the death of his mother, at the time Theo dropped out of sight for reasons unknown. He believes that it is his duty to protect them and they clearly respect him but it is more paternal respect then sibling related. From what I understand Theo is now legally Lord Nott making him the Earl Mansfield of Nottingham and Caen Wood. Though I am unsure if he retains the title of Viscount Sandhurst or if it is now granted at least temporarily to his brother whom I believe was registered as Dareios Nott.”

 

Then Adrian frowned, “I am suspicious that due to Theo taking the Headship of the Nott Estate and Gracie’s appearance that the former Lord Nott attacked them both. We weren’t entirely sure what happened ourselves. A Nott elf appeared in _The Three Broomsticks_ and informed Theo that something terrible had happened that had upset the puppy. Apparently, Seamus and Dean were aware of the puppy’s existence and its relationship to the Nott family. Seamus surmised that something had happened to Gracie who I suspect is actually Charis Nott. At which time we hurried to Hogwarts where we found Gracie, soon after Ned and Theo showed up. I informed Theo that despite his legal status he wouldn’t be granted custody of his siblings due to his age and I recommended that you be sent for. Their elf told them that all of their living relations are Death Eaters but they said that their mother was Evelyn Prince before she joined the House of Nott. You are Lord Prince technically aren’t you? I think that makes you their closest relation.”

 

“Your Aunt Charity and her sisters have a nearly equal claim,” Professor Snape said thoughtfully, “Evelyn Prince was my Aunt but she was Charity’s cousin.”

 

Adrian frowned, “She’s a professor and single, I don’t see Aunt Charity wanting custody anymore then Aunt Irma. Mother is usually busy with Wizengamot or Board of Governor duties. As for Aunt Connie she claims to have her hands full with _In Stitches_ and her own teenage daughters.”

 

“Then again, I have the stronger claim and someone mentioned in passing over the summer that children related to me might need guardians soon…” Snape mused.

 

Theo flinched.

 

The door opened and Professor Lupin had returned with a wizard in the robes of a healer and an aristocratic witch with expensive looking green robes.

 

“Madam Greengrass and Healer Smythe as requested.” Professor Lupin said as he entered the room and took his place at Professor Snape’s side.

 

“Thank you for coming so quickly.” Professor Snape with a slight bow.

 

Smythe said nothing to either of them as he went at once to examine Gracie.

 

Theo let out a small growl as the healer approached her but George seemed to calm him somehow.

 

“He’s a healer, she’s been hurt. He has to make sure she’s alright. It isn’t that he doesn’t trust how we fixed her up. He just wants to be sure she’s healing properly.” George said in a soft hiss.

 

George seemed to calm him, Neville was jealous of that to his own surprise.

 

Adrian’s Aunt Aurora Greengrass frowned, “Adrian, Professor Snape. Why was I sent for?”

 

“Theo and his sister were both attacked by their father. Theo’s father violated the strict dictates of power according to the Nott family and thus Theo is Head of the family, he has also come into a magical creature inheritance. I am unsure what it is and I will not ask, despite both he is still not yet fifteen. With an eleven-year-old brother and an injured sister who is as yet too young to attend Hogwarts, I knew you would disapprove of his retaining custody due to his age.”

 

“Quite right, I believe his mother was Evelyn Prince before her bonding was it not?” Madam Greengrass sniffed.

 

“Yes, my aunt and your sister-in-laws Faith, Constance, Irma and Charity’s cousin.” Snape added.

 

“Evie’s kids?”

 

Adrian hadn’t even heard his aunt come in.

 

Aunt Charity hugged Theo and then Ned but burst into tears when she saw Gracie, “You’re all alive. Thank Helga! I thought Oran was a bad person but how could he hurt a little girl?”

 

“Do desist with the blubbering Charity!” Madam Greengrass snapped.

 

“I’m only a Hufflepuff Aurora,” Charity sniffed, “I’m allowed to be weak if I chose.”

 

“There is no way I’ll be granting custody of them to you. You would do nothing but spoil and coddle. Even if their life with Oran was distasteful that is not the proper way to parent. As Head of the Department of Magical Children I’ll be temporarily granting custody to Lord Prince, I see betrothal rings. I expect you to make your relationship permanent rather soon. These children will need a stable home environment, I know of your reputation Severus Snape and I believe that you would give these children the sort of structure that they would need.” Madam Greengrass sniffed.

 

“What about the estate?” Theo grumbled.

 

“Their inheritances? I suspect that young Dareios has a vault, a trust vault; I would expect you and Lord Prince to oversee that jointly. I don’t need to put it in writing do I? As for Miss Nott, you two can decide on her trust vault and any monies that need to be granted to the family she joins when she is of age and bonds. Legal custody will be granted to Lord Prince and to his consort after his bonding, however he can give a legal consent for his fiancé/betrothed to look after Miss Nott while he is in classes if needed. I will be sending the appropriate papers by tomorrow at the latest. As for Master Dareios you two can consult if you wish but Lord Prince true custody is yours. Smythe a copy of your report please. Oh and thanks to our supplier having caught up on his orders, we should be contacting your nearest relations soon Mr. Thomas. ”

 

Then she disappeared in a flutter of green robes.

 

Neville whispered, “What does she mean Dean?”

 

“I’ll tell you later, promise.” Dean whispered back and Neville nodded.

 

Professor Snape glanced at Theo as he and Professor Lupin walk towards the edge of the bed. Aunt Charity had moved away from Gracie and was squeezing Ned tightly. The young Gryffindor was trying to push her away but she wasn’t having any of it.

 

Adrian smiled and watched as his Head of House and the professor’s mate spoke quietly with Gracie.

 

George gripped Theo’s hand tightly and the Slytherin leaned into him, finally having given up on fighting the inevitable.

 

Healer Smythe tapped Professor Snape on the shoulder and he stood up, squeezing Professor Lupin’s shoulder as he went. The Healer led Professor Snape out of the dormitory, the door falling closed behind them.

 

“So you’re my new daddy?” Gracie asked Professor Lupin.

 

The older wizard smiled proudly, “I sure am, and that man with the dark hair who just left is too.”

 

Neville tilted his head and watched the exchange with a teary smile on his face.

 

“Two daddies? Really?” She gasped and the now calm Heraclio jumped back up onto the bed, curling around her.

 

No sooner had Madam Greengrass left then Madam Bones appeared…

 

Well that was a bit of an exaggeration because Madam Bones followed Professor Snape and Healer Smythe into the dormitory…

 

Professor Snape and the healer approached Theo’s bed.

 

Professor Snape gave Gracie a gentle smile; “The healer is going to take you to St. Mungos just for a day or two to make sure that you’re healing properly. Remus is going to stay with you until you can come back. While you’re gone I’m going to have a room set up for you in my apartments and when you are released you’ll move in there. Be sure to tell Lolly if there is anything she needs to get from the Nursery at your old house. Your brothers can visit our apartment whenever they have time after classes as long as they keep their marks up.”

 

“What can I call you?” Gracie asked nervously biting her lip.

 

Professor Lupin chuckled, “I’m partial to dad actually…”

 

Snape swallowed, “Papa will be suitable.”

 

Gracie nodded, “Okay, I’ll go with dad to St. Mungos but I want to come back to Hogwarts quickly.”

 

“The sooner you go the sooner you can come back.” Professor Snape promised.

 

Professor Lupin scooped up Gracie, which sent the puppy into growling again…

 

Gracie scowled, “Heraclio that isn’t nice!”

 

The puppy whimpered at the reprimand.

 

“The puppy may visit but can’t spend the night.” Hyrum frowned, “We’re not a creature boarding facility.”

 

Seamus piped up, “Heraclio can stay with us. After all he is Niall’s pup…”

 

That tidbit of information while known to Adrian and Neville due to it being revealed at **The Three Broomsticks** was clearly news to the professors…

 

Smythe nodded, “With that settled, I’ll take us to St. Mungos by portkey and leave you folk be.”

 

Then Professor Lupin was whisked away with Gracie via portkey…

 

Once Gracie was gone, Professor Snape spoke, “Thomas and Finnigan, I suggest you two depart and take the puppy with you for now. Draco if would be quite helpful if you would head to my office and floo your mother. I will need to speak with her. Potter may join you if he wishes. Longbottom it would be wise of you to join Thomas and Finnigan, Adrian can find you later if he wants. Since it is clear that having George Weasley sent off would be unwise, he may remain if that is what Theo wishes. Is that you Prewett? I am surprised to see you here, no matter Emelia and I have things to discuss with the Nott boys and it would behoove you and your nosy friend to leave.”

 

Adrian’s Aunt Charity glared at Snape, “I have a better idea, Mal and Hermione can join me for tea. Since it is clear that neither of us witches are wanted.”

 

Aunt Charity draped an arm over both girls’ shoulders and led them out of the dormitory. Her weepy reaction to Charis and Dareios’ being alive as well as Charis’ injuries had evaporated and her usual demeanor had returned.

 

Reluctantly Dean, Seamus and Neville left the dormitory with Abby and Niall herding their disgruntled offspring away.

 

Draco flounced out with Harry to go floo his mother but Adrian was sure that the young Prince of Slytherin was curious as to why he was being sent away on such an odd errand.

 

Given that Lady Malfoy had taken quite a few witches under her wing, she had more experience with them then Snape did. Likely she was being called in for pointers as well as being charged with preparing a bedroom for a witch of Gracie’s age…

 

That was just Adrian’s suspicion…

 

He stayed to the edge of the room, waiting to see how this was being handled…

 

Professor Snape cleared his throat, “Now that the nosy interlopers are gone, what did you need to discuss with Theo and Ned?”

 

Madam Bones sighed, “While I understand that given your witnessing the death of your mother at such a tender age was dreadful Theo, I do wish you had been able to inform someone of your suspicions that your father threw your mother over the balcony. While we haven’t been able to interview Oran or have him examined by an Interrogator, we are proceeding on the supposition that he did kill her until it is proven or disproven. At present he is being held in a secured ward at St. Mungos for those held under arrest. Given that his entire former estate is in the hands of his former heir, young Theodorus I suppose that a solicitor will need to be provided by the Ministry.”

 

Theo snarled, “I won’t allow him one knut to finance a defense given his murder of our mother and his willful assault on myself and my innocent, defenseless sister.”

 

Ned sniffed, “I would think less of you if you did.”

 

While Ned had been contemptuous of his brother’s doings with George Weasley, his prefect rounds partner after tending to Gracie and having his father delivered to St. Mungos’ it seemed that they were of one mind when it came to their father.

 

If his father had attacked Gary or caused the death of his mother, then Adrian supposed that he could feel the same sort of dislike for one’s sire that the Nott brothers seemed to…

 

“Was Aurora sent for?” Madam Bones asked with a frown.

 

Theo grumbled, “Yes and she agreed with Pucey that I was too young even if I’m of age,”

 

Madam Bones held up a hand, “I was under the impression that you are a Fourth Year…”

 

Theo glared, “I came into an early onset Creature inheritance, I’m sure you can understand the extenuating circumstances that could cause such a thing.”

 

Madam Bones nodded, “I suppose in the circumstances it would make sense, so you are being allowed to take control of the Nott Estate as is your right and your siblings are being put into the temporary custody of whom?”

 

Professor Snape interjected, “Mine which I will be sharing with my betrothed Remus Lupin.”

 

Theo did not calm down fully when Snape added that tidbit of intelligence…

 

Whatever Theo’s creature inheritance was, it did not take kindly to its authority being questioned or superceded.

 

Adrian worried that Theo and Professor Snape’s future interactions would be fraught with discord…

 

“Well if Oran’s been cast off from the House of Nott for his crimes against it and he’ll need a Ministry provided lawyer,” Madam Bones mused, “Are there any other charges besides the ones I’ve mentioned?”

 

“Besides murdering our mother, assaulting Gracie and myself?” Theo snorted, “Not especially, even if you can’t get him for murder I know my memories will get him locked up in Azkaban for life.”

 

Snape frowned, “Why is that?”

 

Theo smirked, “Because he tried and failed to Imperio me. That was part of the reason my spell ended up knocking him down a set of spiral stairs.”

 

The others seemed disturbed by Theo’s apparent glee at Oran’s ending up falling down the stairs, except of course for George Weasley…

 

And he seemed torn between vindication and dismay…

 

Madam Bones sighed, “That would be just about it, I’ll second Aurora’s recommendation that Dareios and Charis Nott be placed in Severus’ custody. As for the Nott estate, I’ll leave that to Theodorus’ judgment. These last few months seemed to be the season for the delivery of Death Eaters to the Ministry by their children…”

 

Theo blinked, “What?”

 

Madam Bones shrugged, “Pansy Parkinson and Millie Bulstrode did the same, their fathers seemed to have attacked them first and lost in a duel which passed the estate into their temporary custody. Pansy had gained the control of the estate until her brother Laurel is of age but she requested that we make Lady Malfoy Laurel’s guardian. Millie is nominally in charge of the Bulstrode estate until a son is procured. Then the estate will be in trust for them.”

 

Severus sighed, “I thought that there would be consequences after the riot…three probable participants ending up in the Ministry’s custody sounds about right.”

 

“Where were you during the riot Professor?” Theo snarled.

 

“Draco told you he was fighting with the Ministry!” Adrian said sharply, breaking his silence.

 

Snape glared at him, “Draco had no right to say that even if it were true. It would be unwise to publicize that. There are those who would see it as a betrayal. I never had the stomach for torturing Muggles.”

 

“My elf said all our Adult relatives were Death Eaters.” Theo retorted.

 

Snape winced, “I did take the Dark Mark and swear loyalty at the time to the Dark Lord. Not one of my prouder moments, I never tortured anyone wizard or Muggle. I was assigned to Hogwarts to keep an eye on Dumbledore and I was to brew what potions I could which were mainly healing potions or those of mine that they could have purchased legitimately. I was young and angry, but I was also a fool. I would not make the same choice now…”

 

“That will be all I have…” Emelia Bones shrugged, “for now anyway. I will keep in touch.”

 

Madam Bones left the dormitory in Snape’s company leaving Theo, Adrian, George and Ned alone without any authority figures.

 

“I’m still not okay with Snape having custody of Ned and Gracie.” Theo fumed.

 

George sighed, “We don’t have any choice but to accept it for now. Maybe when we’re a bit older you can petition to have it. Adrian was right; you do deserve to have filial relationship rather then a paternal one. After all, you are their brother…”

 

“So father’s under arrest, we’re no longer in his power, you’re an adult and Lord Nott. All that had to happen for this to come to pass was for father to nearly kill Gracie!” Ned fumed. “How could that have happened? Why would Gracie leave the Nursery where it was safe?”  


“Perhaps, she was tired of being coddled and wanted to explore.” George offered. “Gracie did say that she thought he was gone when she tried to explore the house. At least she had Heraclio, I would hate to think about how she would have survived if she’d been alone…”

 

That pronouncement clearly did not sit well with Ned or Theo…

 

Theo turned to Ned, “Why don’t you return to your homework?”

 

“Sure, whatever. It’s not like I’ve got anything else to do.” Ned muttered darkly before slinking off.

 

Theo grabbed George’s hand, “I need to brew.”

 

George seemed to acquiesce immediately.

 

Adrian merely followed them out of the dormitory because he had little else to do.

 

Neville had gone off with his fellow Gryffindors Dean and Seamus…

 

Brecc was probably still in Hogsmeade with Viktor…

 

Adrian had headed off towards **The Three Broomsticks** when it was clear that Viktor and Brecc should be alone.

 

With little else to do, Adrian decided to receive his tutoring plans…

 

Perhaps, they could squeeze in a tutoring session tonight and tomorrow…

 

Adrian was pretty sure giving George’s relationship with Theo that he could convince their Head Girl Desdemona to switch his and George’s prefect assignments this weekend with someone else. Perhaps with Sixth year Hufflepuff Deborah Smith and Ravenclaw Felicity Eastchurch…

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due KusanoSakura's watching too much Naruto we decided that Eastern 'Magic' used jutsus rather then runes...

 

Chapter 18

 

Despite it being a blustery November evening, Adrian was on prefect rounds in the Transfiguration courtyard with George when a strange ghostly patronus-like bird that resembled a crane flew right through the castle wall and stopped right in their path.

 

But instead of attacking, it delivered an auditory message.

 

“Prefect Pucey your presence is requested in the dungeons. Seventh Year Marcus Flint, Sixth Year Cassius Warrington as well as Fifth Years Edward Stewart and Cormac McLaggen have attacked Fifth Years Cris Sasashima, Hironori Kudo and Aodhan Urquhart. Kudo and Urquhart are not being allowed to fight. Sasashima is attempting to defend himself. Please come at once.”

 

George shot a glance at Adrian, duelling in the corridors was an uncommon occurrence. Only Harry and Ron had magically duelled a handful of Slytherins including Pansy and Draco in the past. Then again McLaggan had done the same last year, wasn’t it with Slytherin Beater Boyle?

 

The Gryffindor prefect frowned unhappily, “Shall we?”

 

Adrian scoffed, “As if I would abandon my fellow snakes when they need me. My shortcuts or yours.”

 

Adrian was convinced that the two Slytherin attackers really were Cassius and Marcus, but he was unsure of the faces of the Gryffindors involved though he had suspicions.

 

“Yours.” George answered swiftly, his jaw clenching.

 

Gryffindors were brash and bold, most don’t particularly care what trouble they cause in the name of pride and bravery, but attacking three students in a larger group of four? Dishonorable.

 

Adrian led George to a side door of the castle that opened on a staircase that led into the dungeons. Curiously it was the same door he’d led a mixed group of Gryffindors and Slytherins into on Hogsmeade Weekend.

 

His Akan was feeling very protective and wrathful as they approached a usually disused side corridor and Adrian spotted the cowardly prefect Edward Stewart.

 

He groaned, so it was Cassius and Marcus. Snape would not be happy at all…

 

Stewart appeared to be sealed in an alcove by unfamiliar magic; while Marcus, Cassius and…was that his cousin Cormac?

 

George followed closely behind Adrian, his fingers twitching slightly.

 

“Should we call for Professors Snape and McGonagall? He asked quietly, taking in the scene in front of them.

 

Adrian snapped his fingers and Wallie appeared immediately.

 

“Yes Master Adrian sir?”

 

“Please inform Professors McGonagall to meet us in Professor Snape’s office and inform Snape that we are on our way. There has been an attack in the dungeons.” Adrian hissed.

 

Wallie bowed and vanished to obey.

 

Then Adrian nodded at George, “I’m going to deal with mine. You take Cormac, he maybe my cousin but he’s your charge.”

 

Then ropes shot out of his wand and Adrian was secretly gleeful to see them tying up Marcus and Cassius.

 

George snatched his wand from his scabbard, disarming Cormac without hesitation. He caught the younger Gryffindor’s wand in his free hand even as he cast a binding spell, eyes narrowing fiercely.

 

If looks could kill, then the culprits would be ashes.

 

It wasn’t until the three miscreants were magically restrained that Adrian realised they were bleeding. Not that he felt one iota of remorse for them regarding their injuries. He twitched his wand sideways and the bound Slytherins jerked towards the wall.

 

Then he spotted the American transfer student Sasashima wandless but surprisingly smug.

 

Sasashima smirked, “Took you long enough.”

 

Urquhart snarled, “Sasashima let us out now! The danger has passed.”

 

Kudo spoke quietly, “Sakuya please?”

 

Adrian watched as Sasashima did something with his hands as well as speaking an unfamiliar language.

 

Immediately the wards, or whatever they were, that had been keeping the three students in the alcoves presumably for their safely vanished.

 

George admired Sasashima’s magical talent silently without taking too much attention off of Cormac. “Have they been here long or have we arrived swiftly enough?”

 

The two Slytherins who had been warded by Sasashima’s magic had moved to stand behind him.

 

Sasashima snorted, “Long enough for these bakas to learn that they couldn’t actually hurt me with their magic. They attacked and I defended myself. Sure three against one isn’t fair but I couldn’t allow Nori to fight because he is the son of an Ambassador and Urquhart is a prefect. I only locked up EGS because he was likely to run, the coward.”

 

Stewart whined, “Don’t call me EGS!”

 

Sasashima scowled, “Edward Gabriel Stewart sounds like EGS to me. You’re the embarrassment you worm. You’re no better then the scum you trail after like a slug on salt. You’re very lucky I cast a barrier jutsu to shield you from my magic.”

 

Urquhart muttered, “Shouldn’t have bothered.”

 

Sasashima shrugged, “I only did it because casting one barrier jutsu was easier when I had these idiots to deal with.”

 

Adrian cleared his throat, “If you are all quite done posturing, then the professors should be waiting for us.”

 

Before ‘EGS’ could scurry off like a rat, Urquhart cast the Incarcerous on the cowardly prefect.

 

“You maybe a Gryffindor but I am a prefect.” He glared at Adrian, “Shall we?”

 

Adrian nodded, twitching his wand so that his bound Slytherins floated along before him.

 

George looked to Adrian first and then the group in front of them, “Sasashima was it? Why did they attack you in the first place?” he asked just before he herded Cormac away from the wall with a hand on his shoulder.

 

Sasashima snorted, “Because EGS here has issues with me being a wizard. He thought his powerful friends could put me in my place. He learned quite differently didn’t he? I thought that when I threw his sister out of my apartment that they would take a hint but apparently, not. Maybe this time they will. I am sorry that Nori and Urquhart were involved in a family squabble that got out of hand.”  


Adrian listened in on George and Sasashima’s conversation; he was interested in what had sparked this incident after all.

 

While Kudo seemed unsurprised and Urquhart irritated at the would-be bullies as well as the whole situation…

 

It seemed to Adrian that Sasashima was a bit smug as they were escorted to Snape’s office likely because he had been defending himself, Urquhart and Kudo when they were attacked and he did believe that they were.

 

Surely three of them wouldn’t be in any trouble but EGS, McLaggen, Flint and Warrington would be.

 

The high expectations of behaviour that Snape seemed to expect from their House would imply that Flint and Warrington would be in trouble for attacking them publicly in a joint attack with two Gryffindors.

 

Adrian was reluctant to admit it but Snape didn’t seem to like Gryffindors anymore then McGonagall seemed to like Slytherins though she was a bit fairer with her punishments, in his opinion anyway.

 

Adrian rapped on Snape’s office door with his fist.

 

The door opened immediately.

 

Snape was scowling as he stood with the door open just enough to let them inside.

 

Adrian flicked his wand so both Cassius Warrington and Marcus floated into the office ahead of him.

 

George wasn’t far behind with his prisoner McLaggen.

 

Urquhart followed with Edward Stewart.

 

Sasashima and Kudo trailed in behind them.

 

Snape glared, “Marcus Flint why am I not surprised that you’re involved with this?”

 

Adrian pointed his wand at Marcus’ mouth and cast what was a targeted finite.

 

Flint snarled, “Sasashima is crazy! He attacked us!”

 

Sasashima snorted, “Oh please four against one? We were on our way to my apartments to study when you got in our way. You were trying to teach me a lesson or have you forgotten?”

 

“If they attacked you,” McGonagall frowned, “then why are they the ones injured?”

 

Flint nodded, “I know right?”

 

Snape walked over to put his hand on the stone wall of his office and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he snapped, “Do you want to start your tale over Flint? Perhaps this time you will tell the truth?”

 

Flint blinked, “What do you mean?”

 

Snape smirked, “Hogwarts told me in images what happened. So do you want to tell me the truth?”

 

Sasashima watched with narrowed eyes as his cousin Edward cringed.

 

“I’m waiting…” Snape’s thin lips tightened into a firm line.

 

Marcus cowered, “Fine! This pervert Sasashima deserved it! This stupid witch won’t listen to reason so we decided to teach her a lesson.”

 

Sasashima snarled, “Don’t you dare call me a witch you narrow minded little boy!”

 

Adrian frowned, wasn’t Cris a boy? Why was he being called a witch? Snape told him that Cris Sasashima was male but he’d had a terrible time in his last dormitory with bullying so he was being allowed private quarters…

 

Snape asked through clenched teeth, “And whom mistakenly informed you that Sasashima’s gender is female?”

 

Marcus scowled, “Her cousin Edward, you’d think he’d know being her cousin and all.”

 

“Don’t you think I would know what gender my snakes are?” Snape growled.

 

Marcus flinched, “But Professor…”

 

Snape glared, “But nothing, Mr. Kudo what gender is your boyfriend?”

 

Kudo said with absolute conviction, “Sakuya is a boy sir. I think I would know, after all.”

 

Marcus paled, “Why would you know?”

 

Kudo shrugged, “We’re boys aren’t we? I’ve crashed at his apartment a few times. So I’ve seen him in varying of dress and undress. Like you haven’t seen your dormmates in the same state.”

 

Sasashima was silently smug about that comment.

 

“Since Flint refuses to tell me exactly what happened, would you care to explain what happened?” Snape turned to Sasashima.

 

Sasashima nodded, “Very well, like I said before these bakas decided to corner us on the way to my apartments to study. My cousin EGS,”

 

McGonagall interrupted, “Excuse me ‘Eggs’?”

 

Sasashima snorted, “His full name is Edward Gabriel Stewart isn’t it? So his initials are E.G.S. hence ‘EGS’. He’s nothing but a narrow-minded transphobic little shit. He’s still cowering behind his big bully friends…”

 

Snape glared at McGonagall, “Remind you of anyone? Hm?”

 

McGonagall stiffened, “I don’t know what you're talking about.”

 

Snape scowled, “Of course you don’t, you never gave a damn about bullying when I was a student. Why should you now? If you won’t handle this properly I will.”

 

“Now is not the time to be bringing up old grudges.” McGonagall said stiffly.

 

“Really? And what about yours?” Snape retorted.

 

“Please enlighten us.” Urquhart said with a strange gleam in his eyes, “Why does McGonagall hate Slytherins?”

 

“That has nothing to do with the current situation.” McGonagall snapped.

 

“Really?” Snape said dryly, “I fail to see why not.”

 

McGonagall muttered under her breath, “Bloody Crabbe…”

 

Adrian frowned, “Then Vince and Isolde Crabbe’s complaints that you grade them harsher have some merit? I really didn’t believe that of you.”

 

“I am not surprised after all she treated my cousin Josephine horribly because she was Sorted there…” Urquhart mumbled.

 

“I have no patience for bullies be they Slytherins or Gryffindors but especially not Gryffindors. I have even less for those who bully family. I will be informing all of your parents and I strenuously will insist that you take Stewart’s prefect badge. If you refuse then I will be informing his parents that he should be forced to relinquish it.” Snape sneered at Stewart.

 

“Are you forgetting whom you are talking to Severus?” McGonagall glared.

 

“No I have not. I want our punishments to be fair. Since clearly these miscreants have an excess of time then I think that Flint should spend the rest of the term mucking out the Abraxans’ stalls. Warrington will be assigned to scrub the Great Hall Floor on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays after dinner until the end of term. Not only should Stewart be made to give up his prefect badge but I also believe that he should be required to polish the trophies.” Snape shrugged.

 

“What about Cormac…” Pucey frowned. “He is my cousin as disappointing as he is, but I think he deserves a proper punishment…”

 

Snape smirked, “Being family what do you think is appropriate?”

 

“I think he should be supervised by Hooch and forced to polish every broom belonging to a member of the Hogwarts’ Quidditch teams as well as the school brooms.” Adrian said with conviction.

 

 

“Isn’t that a bit harsh?” McGonagall frowned.

 

Adrian snorted, “Puceys believe in justice and honour, Cormac is my first cousin through my Aunt Theodosia. He should have been raised knowing such things; especially since our family motto is roughly translated as ‘First among equals’. Puceys believe that it is our calling to care and protect our fellow members of society. We have served as Aurors, Hit Wizards, Healers, professors and the like to better society for our having been born. That anyone having Pucey blood would bully another student for some ludicrous reason as to whether or not they are male or not is an abhorrence to me."

 

“That’s why you lower yourself to tutor the Longbottom boy?” Flint sputtered.

 

Adrian stiffened, “I most certainly do not lower myself or have any reason to be ashamed of my being assigned as Neville’s tutor. I consider it a privilege. You have no right to assume or imply that I should feel otherwise.”

 

“This has little bearing on the subject at hand.” McGonagall muttered.

 

“What about Sasashima? Aren’t you going to punish her for using magic?”

 

Sasashima grew even smugger when Snape smirked.

 

“Oh and why should I? Hogwarts does not recognise what he did as magic.”

 

Flint gaped at him, “But she called it magic!”

 

“Aho for the last time, stop calling me by female pronouns!” Sasashima hissed, “I told you that your magic couldn’t affect mine, so why would you assume that mine would even register as magic?”

 

“But…” Flint stuttered.

 

“I didn’t use runes, I used jutsus. It’s as different as night and day, I don’t see how you would actually think it was recognisable as magic.” Sasashima snickered, “It just proves how unintelligent you are, no wonder EGS hangs out with you three. While you dwarf him physically, he dwarfs you intellectually. EGS clearly hangs out with the likes of you to feel superior to someone.”

 

Flint sputtered in indignation while Stewart flinched.

 

“You aren’t going to punish them?”

 

“Were you involved at all Urquhart? Kudo?” Snape asked.

 

Kudo shook his head.

 

Urquhart growled, “We were barricaded in an alcove; Sasashima didn’t even give us a choice. The arrogant git just decided we couldn’t be involved without asking us if we were willing to defend ourselves. All I did was restrain Stewart so the rat couldn’t run.”

 

Snape snickered, “How appropriate that he is called a rat…he certainly reminds me of an infamous one…”

 

“Why am I here if you’re superseding my authority?” McGonagall sniffed.

 

“They are your students, I suppose you were informed on that criteria. Given that my student was the victim.” Snape retorted.

 

“I wouldn’t call Sasashima a victim when they are clearly uninjured.” McGonagall shrugged.

 

Sasashima sputtered, “Uninjured? You call being called a female not injured?”

 

“Pride is not a viable case for injury.” McGonagall snapped.

 

“Really? So if I insulted you then you can’t punish me for disrespect?” Urquhart sneered.

 

“Aodhan, I don’t think this is the proper time.” Snape interrupted.

 

Urquhart leaned closer to McGonagall, “I am more ashamed to be related to you then Pucey is to be related to McLaggen. I am very glad that I never really knew you growing up because I’m quite sure that I would hate you even more.”

 

McGonagall scowled, “How are we related?”

 

Urquhart stiffened, “I don’t see why I should have to tell you. You clearly never believed it worthy of remembering anyway. What are your reasons for why Sasashima isn’t injured besides obstinacy? I don’t see what is so difficult to understand, Sasashima is a wizard and he’s bent.”

 

“You clearly weren’t raised properly.” McGonagall sniffed.

 

Urquhart scoffed, “How could I have been with my father dead and my mother abandoned me?”

 

McGonagall flinched so suddenly it was almost imperceptible. “Since Severus has made it quite clear that my opinion or presence isn’t needed then I shall excuse myself.” Then she seemed to storm out.

 

“I will endeavor to inform their detention supervisors when to expect as well as contacting their parents. I am sure that they will be in trouble on that front as well.” Snape said smugly.

 

Sasashima grinned, “Since we’re not in trouble, may we go work on our homework now?”

 

Snape nodded sharply, “Very well but do try to stay out of trouble this time.”

 

Then Sasashima took Kudo’s hand leading him out of Snape's office and Urquhart gave McGonagall one last glare before stalking past their Transfiguration Professor with his nose in the air and his back stiff.

 

Adrian reluctantly freed Marcus and Cassius from their bonds while George let Cormac and Edward out of theirs.

 

“We’ll be returning to our rounds now sir.” Adrian said smartly.

 

“Very well then. I’ll be seeing to these miscreants.”

 

Then Adrian and George left.

 

“I can’t believe the nerve of that Stewart! What sort of scum incites bullying when they are a prefect and a cousin at that…” George muttered under his breath.

 

“The very lowest, Stewart is certainly scraping the bottom of the pond by hanging around with the likes of them…” Adrian agreed.

 

He certainly hoped he never caught anyone, especially his own cousin attacking someone like that again…

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville and Adrian's POV of the First Task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you get all upset, we made a few adjustments to the canon First Task. First off we changed the dragons to those more likely to be at Charlie's preserve and we canceled classes on the day of the Tournament because it was unlikely that anyone would pay attenion anyway. Besides, in the Muggle world we have more holidays or days without classes than they do in Hogwarts. It also made more sense to move the tournament one day so they will all take place on a Friday because it makes more sense then a Thursday.

 

Chapter 19

 

Neville woke up in a cold sweat, his hand groping around until he caught hold of his wand. Casting a quick Tempus charm he discovered that it was way too early to be awake on a Friday morning, regardless of having class or not.

 

Classes were cancelled this Friday because of the First Task...

 

The young Gryffindor pulled open his curtains and peered around the dark dormitory.

Seamus’ bed was empty, Dean and Ron had their curtains drawn, and Harry was sitting up in his bed with a book in his lap and a glowing wand beside him. Neville slipped out of his bed and shuffled over towards Harry, who looked up when Neville approached.

 

Possibly out of instinct, the raven-haired boy wonder scooted over so that the Longbottom heir can fit neatly next to him.

 

“Having trouble sleeping too, Nev?” Harry pushed his glasses up higher onto his nose, closing the potions book he had been reading from.

 

Neville gave him a small nod timidly and Harry leaned his shoulder against his .

 

“I had another nightmare… it’s just that Hermione was talking about the death toll and how the opening task is usually dealing with a large creature. I’m worried about you and Adrian…” Neville kept his eyes on his lap as he spoke softly, playing with the end of his night shirt.

 

Harry smiled affectionately and opened his arms to Neville, who melt into the comforting hug without complaint. Physical attention wasn’t something either of them were used to, so it was nice to relax with his best friend for a bit.

 

“Pucey can take care of himself Nev; I am positive that he is going to do wonderful. Draco said Blaise said that Charlie took him out the other night, the first task is dragons. Now that I think about it, I don’t know how Hermione didn’t piece that one together…” He trailed off, his eyes looking to the dormitory wall distantly.

 

“Dr-Dragons? Like f-furnaces with wings? Those kinds of dragons?” Neville stumbled over his words nervously, his blue eyes widening.

 

Harry’s brow furrowed when he noticed the return of Neville’s stuttering but he proceed to nod slowly.

 

“I’m sure we’re going to be fine. I’ve got some of the best supporters around!” Harry’s green eyes met Neville’s blue fondly and patted his shoulder. “I’d better get some rest Nev; I have a big day tomorrow. Have Dobby save me some breakfast if you’re up? I think I might try to sleep in…”

 

Neville removed himself from Harry’s arm and gave his friend a thankful smile climbing off the slightly younger Gryffindor’s bed.

 

As he climbed back into his bed and drew the curtains, his mind wandered to the lavender-eyed Slytherin prefect. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Adrian could do this, not anymore but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t worry.

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian had had exactly three weeks to come up with some semblance of a plan for the First Task. He had no idea what he was going up against, much less what he was going to do as he faced it.

 

As Slytherin House settled in at their table for breakfast, Adrian took the seat to Draco’s left. Brecc, Viktor, and Blaise sit across from the cousins and Adrian is left to his thoughts as they all were caught up their own conversations.

 

The older Hogwarts Champion caught snippets of each conversation, even while digging into his meal with gusto.

 

Draco nudged their shoulders to gain the King’s attention and then leaned in close, dropping his voice so that only Adrian could hear him.

 

“You know how Charlie is a dragon tamer, and everyone was wondering what he was doing here in Scotland rather than being in Romania on his reserve? Well the other night he took Blaise out to the Forbidden Forest and showed him four dragons in a makeshift camp, to make up for the mess that was Hogsmeade weekend…”

 

Adrian felt his eyes widen and he looked to Draco frantically, then to Blaise who nodded once to confirm the information.

 

The prefect dropped his head and groaned, rubbing his temples.

 

Dragons…

 

Bloody, sodding dragons...

 

Adrian lifted his head to see that his friends were all looking at him with varying degrees of concern on their faces.

 

Brecc, as always, seemed the most concerned as he leaned towards Adrian over the table.

 

“What’s wrong? Did you forget to do your Transfiguration homework?”

 

Adrian shook his head and lets out a sigh. He hoped that Harry could find the courage to face such a terrifying foe, but then he was a Gryffindor.

 

“No, no I’ve finished my homework. I... dragons... I have to face a dragon and so does Viktor. Tiny Harry has to fight a damn dragon...” Adrian ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at his best friend.

 

Despite Brecc having always been the one to show more emotion physically, now his face was wiped of any expression. He stared at Adrian for a few moments before looking to Viktor, who looked surprisingly confident in himself.

 

“Why do you look so composed? You’re going to have to get into a fight with a dragon!” Brecc grumbled.

 

Adrian kicked Brecc’s shin under the table.

 

Brecc just glared at him before turning back to Viktor.

 

“My Uncle Dragomir runs the preserve that Blaise’s Charlie works on.” The Bulgarian Seeker shrugged. “Much to Mat’s displeasure, Otec took us there a lot when I was young...”  


“Have you told Harry yet, Draco?” Adrian asked the blonde, pushing his food around his plate.

 

Draco nodded and took a slow bite of his breakfast before choosing to respond. “I made sure to tell him almost as soon as I knew. I couldn’t leave him in the dark so I sent a note by house elf last night as soon as Blaise returned.”

 

“It might be best if I don’t let Neville know right away...” Adrian sighed.

 

Brecc snorted before turning to the elder Fourth Year in their company, “Blaise?”

 

Blaise frowned, “Yes?”

 

“How would you feel if it were Charlie in this completion, he was facing that creature and he didn’t tell you?” Brecc asked pointedly.

 

Blaise flinched, “Horrible, like I wasn’t trusted...or valued...”

 

Adrian groaned, “Salazar’s wand, this day just keeps getting worse...”

 

He rose to his feet handing Apollo’s leash to Brecc before trudging over to have a private word with Neville...

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian had dragged Brecc and Blaise off to his Prefect apartments after breakfast with Viktor tagging along.

 

He’d spent hours grilling Blaise and Viktor about Dragons, so he had been subjected to a crash course in their weaknesses and strengths...

 

They ate a stiltedly silent meal in Adrian’s apartments before they headed outside...

 

Adrian and Harry were culled out of the herd of students by Professor Snape, Highmaster Karkaroff and Headmistress Maxime with Viktor and Fleur reluctantly leaving their friends behind.

 

Adrian kept an eye on Harry who seemed pale and nervous.

 

Adrian squeezed his shoulders, “I know Draco helped you come up with something...just relax and trust your instincts alright?”

 

Harry gave him a weak smile before he started to walk faster so they weren’t left behind.

 

The professors led them around the Black Lake and into a large tent.

 

To Adrian’s irritation Bagman was the only person present when they entered the tent...

 

They were welcomed enthusiastically by Bagman who shook Viktor, Adrian and Harry’s hands vigorously before taking Fleur’s hand and kissing it.

 

“Good-o!” said Bagman happily, “Come in, come in, make yourself at home!” Bagman looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, standing there the lone excited person present, “I’m here to fill you in!” said Bagman brightly. “When the audience has assembled, I’m going to be offering each of you this bag” - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - “from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too… ah, yes… your task is to collect the golden egg!”

 

Viktor’s previous surly expression melted into a smirk as if Bagman had handed him the World Cup that he’d lost the previous summer.

 

Adrian was pensive, egg...

 

That meant they had to enter the nest of a dragon to steal a golden egg among however many real eggs were there...

 

That was dangerous! Dragons were declared a XXXXX level creature and were considered known wizard killers _for a reason_...

 

It felt as if in no time at all, that the entirety of Hogwarts as well as guests could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing and joking…

 

Eventually Crouch entered in the tent stiffly, “The audience has arrived Bagman.”

 

Bagman nodded, “Very well Barty.”

 

Then Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

 

“Ladies first,” he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

 

The French witch put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a greenish dragon likely the Romanian Longhorn that had the number two around its neck.

 

Blaise had excitedly mentioned all of the dragon types and Viktor nodded sharply that the identification of their species was correct.

 

Adrian knew, by the fact that Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that Blaise had been right: Madame Maxime had told her what was coming.

 

Viktor pulled out the scarlet Catalonian Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn’t even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground with that smug look.

 

Adrian then put his hand into the bag, and out came the silverish-gray red-eyed Ukrainian Ironbelly, the number one tied around its neck. According to Blaise despite its large size the Ironbelly was considered extremely dangerous since it was capable of crushing anything it landed on as well as once carrying off an entire ship. An Ironbelly could reach sixty feet long and up to six tons…

 

Knowing what was left due to the expression on his face; Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number four. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs.

 

Adrian swallowed as he exchanged a worried glance with Viktor; Harry had the misfortune to pick the nastiest of all of the dragons...

 

“Well, there you are!” said Bagman. “You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I’m going to have to leave you in a moment, because I’m commentating. Mr. Pucey, you’re first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now… Harry… could I have a quick word? Outside?”

 

“Er… yes,” Harry said blankly even as he got up and went out of the tent with Bagman.

 

Viktor nodded at the back of the tent and then stood to block Fleur’s line of sight.

 

Adrian slipped into the shadows and then slipped into his Akan form that Brecc that forced him to practice all morning.

 

Following Bagman and Harry’s scents, Adrian found them only a short distance away, in the trees, and just then former Wasps Beater turned to Harry with a fatherly expression on his face.

 

“Feeling all right, Harry? Anything I can get you?”

“What?” Harry blinked at the man in bewilderment. “I - no, nothing.”

 

“Got a plan?” Bagman said, lowering his voice conspiratorially. “Because I don’t mind sharing a few pointers, if you’d like them, you know. I mean,” Bagman continued, lowering his voice still further, “you’re the underdog here, Harry… Anything I can do to help…”

 

“No,” Harry blurted so quickly that the boy seemed realize that he had sounded rude, “no - I - I know what I’m going to do, thanks.”

 

“Nobody would know, Harry,” said Bagman, winking at him.

 

“No, I’m fine,” Harry muttered, “I’ve got a plan worked out, I -”

 

Just then a whistle had blown somewhere.

 

“Good lord, I’ve got to run!” said Bagman in alarm, and he hurried off.

 

Adrian ran on all four paws back to the tent reaching it just ahead of Bagman, slipping under the back flap, returning to his human form and casting a refresher charm on himself.

 

He nodded at Viktor before scurrying out of the tent just in time to meet Bagman who bullied Adrian towards the enclosure.

 

No sooner had Adrian entered the enclosure, he heard the roar of the crowd that was almost level with the roar of the larger version of his Ironbelly.

 

The Ukrainian Ironbelly was a dragon breed native to Ukraine. It was metallic grey in color, with an immense wingspan, long talons and rough scales said to be as hard as steel. It was clearly the largest breed of dragon which reaches up to six tons, it was at least 50ft long and its eyes were deep red.

 

Except when it blinked at him and then for a brief time the eyes seemed to be the same color as its body because of the protective scale that Blaise had mentioned.

 

The Ironbelly was also known to produce jets of flame up to 3560 degrees Fahrenheit, which Adrian knew was over sixteen times hotter than the boiling point of water…

 

Adrian was in big trouble…

 

Armed only with his mind and wand, Adrian had to distract a dragon that was large enough to steal the Durmstrang ship but it was a slower flyer that had damaging landings.

 

The Ironbelly could not be trusted or allowed to fly…

 

Adrian wouldn’t wish harm on Apollo but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t transfigure that boulder there into a large dog, a wolfhound the size of Seamus’ Niall.

 

No sooner had he done that, Adrian shifted into his wolf form and he barked at the dog, ordering it to distract the dragon.

 

The transfigured wolfhound yipped at him before it went to try to get the dragon to play with him…

_“Clever move - pity it didn’t work!”_

 

Referring of course to his transfigured wolfhound…

 

If only Bagman would shut up! The foolish ex-Beater’s voice got on his nerves and distracted him…

_“He’s taking risks, this one!”_

 

Adrian landed lightly in the middle of the nest, nudging the fake egg out.

 

Then Adrian used a non-verbal wandless sticking charm on his mouth to keep the egg before he relied on his wolf instincts to get him away from the dragon safely…

 

_“Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow…”_

 

Bagman’s irritating observation as Adrian leapt mostly out of the way of a stream of dragon fire…

 

Adrian’s left shoulder was screaming when he heard the dragon keepers running towards the Ironbelly.

 

Shit…

 

Brecc, Gary and Neville were going to kill him for this…

 

Less than fifteen minutes and Adrian had the egg…

 

He shifted back into his human form, and realized that he’d taken damage from the superheated air but thank Salazar not the flame itself or else Adrian was certain he would have at least lost his arm…

 

Professor Snape appeared at once with Healer Smythe who was grumbling more harshly than usual…

 

“Dragons!” he said, in a disgusted tone, “As if those Dementors last year weren’t dangerous enough, the Ministry brings in dragons…”

 

But before Smythe could begin treatment, Bagman was calling for everyone’s attention.

 

Adrian ignored Smythe, trusting that the brusque healer would treat him if he just stayed still…

 

Charlie Weasley and his fellow keepers must be miracle workers because the Ironbelly was already gone…

 

Beyond where the Ironbelly and its’ ‘nest’ had been Adrian could now see where the five judges were sitting at the opposite end of the enclosure, in raised seats draped in gold.

 

The first judge which was Madame Maxime raised her wand in the air. Then what looked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure eight.

 

8 out of…10? That was the most likely in Adrian’s opinion…

 

Crouch gave Adrian a nine, while Dumbledore awarded Adrian an eight just like Madame Maxime…

 

The last two judges were Bagman who gave Adrian another nine while Karkaroff merely awarded him a six which led the crowd shouting in disbelief and fury…

 

By then Smythe had vanished the clothing around the burn, poured some sort of salve on Adrian’s burn and then bandaged it while Adrian was distracted. A pair of potions were shoved into Adrian’s hand.

 

“One for pain, two swallows every six hours with plenty of liquids and the other is an antibiotic to prevent infection, the dosing would be about a quarter of the vial with meals.” Smythe snapped.

 

Adrian nodded, “Thank you healer.”

 

“You shouldn’t scar. You were lucky young man, very lucky…” Smythe said stalking off…

 

Snape squeezed his unburnt shoulder, “You did our House and school proud Adrian.”

 

Adrian beamed; he only hoped that Brecc, Gary and Neville felt the same way….

 

Adrian let Snape lead him away…

 

“One down, three to go!” Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. “Miss Delacour, if you please!”

 

XoooooX

 

Neville made his way down to the arena with the rest of the student body nervously. He hadn’t seen Adrian at lunch; he had just wanted to wish the Prefect good luck but he’d been missing, along with Blaise, Viktor, and Brecc.

 

Draco had joined Neville, Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Theo and George along with younger siblings like Theo’s Ned and Gracie as well as Dean’s Dana, Adrian’s Gary, Draco’s Ayla and Mal’s Mark. Colin joined them as well with a vaguely familiar blonde as well as Mike Krum who was friends with Ned…

 

They had claimed a large section near the judges’ platform where they could see everything.

 

They were met by Adrian’s mother Faith Burbage whom Neville had never seen before, Draco’s mother Lyra Malfoy, Professor Remus, Brecc’s father Chadwick Montague, Viktor’s father Branko Krum, Seamus’ mother and grandparents as well as Neville’s Gran and surprisingly Professor Charity Burbage and the Librarian Irma Prince.

 

They had claimed a large group of seats and still needed a few extra…

 

Neville sat between Draco and Brecc who were nearly as silent and pensive as he was…

 

Hermione’s bottom lip kept trembling the entire time they waited.

 

It seemed like forever before there was a whistle blown and an out of breath Ludo Bagman appeared.

 

Just then a sort of curtain vanished revealing a monstrously dragon complete with a nest just as Adrian appeared.

 

Blaise groaned loudly from his place besides Draco, “Oh no…not the Ironbelly…”

 

Neville immediately began to panic as Draco pinched Blaise.

 

All around them the crowd shouted with excitement, it was funny to see just how many non-Slytherin Hogwarts students were wearing Green and Silver to cheer on their ‘real’ Champion…

 

Brecc had chosen to wear a Bulgarian scarf he must have gotten while abroad in support of Viktor while he wore Welsh Green Dragon hide gloves likely in support of Adrian.

 

Adrian had given him his own Slytherin scarf and had taken Neville’s when he had pressed it upon his friend who accepted it as a sort of token for luck…

 

Adrian looked small down there in the large arena dwarfed by it and the huge Ironbelly who looked be least 50ft long, its eyes were deep red and at least three tons in weight. The Ukrainian Ironbelly was a bipedal dragon metallic grey in color, with an immense wingspan, long talons and rough scales that seemed like armor.

 

Adrian looked as if he was in big trouble…

 

Neville’s hands began to tremble.

 

Armed only with his mind and wand, Adrian had to distract a dragon that appeared to be large enough to steal the Durmstrang ship but due to its size was likely a slower flyer that had damaging landings.

 

Apollo whined at Brecc’s feet and the massive Slytherin Chaser murmured absently as he stroked the adolescent white wolfhound’s head.

 

Adrian surprised them by transfiguring a large boulder down there into a large dog, a wolfhound the size of Seamus’ Niall.

 

Apollo then curled up as if pouting…

 

No sooner had he done that, Adrian flowed into the body of a wolf and he seemed to bark at the dog.

 

The transfigured wolfhound yipped at him before it went to try to get the dragon to play with him…

_“Clever move - pity it didn’t work!”_ Bagman announced after a while when the Ironbelly clearly grew tired of the transfigured dog’s antics…

 

Referring of course to Adrian’s transfigured wolfhound…

 

Bagman’s voice seemed to be almost taunting Adrian and Neville was furious on his behalf.

 

 _“He’s taking risks, this one!”_ Bagman announced just as Adrian managed to approach the nest from above.

 

Then Adrian landed lightly in the middle of the nest, nudging the fake egg out.

 

They watched as Adrian took the egg in his canine mouth, he must be using a non-verbal wandless sticking charm on his mouth to keep the egg before he relied on his instincts to get him away from the dragon safely…

 

 _“Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow…”_ Was Bagman’s irritating observation as Adrian leapt mostly out of the way of a stream of dragon fire that the Ironbelly released in her rage at his desecration of her nest.

 

Neville gasped in horror when he noticed that Adrian’s dragon hide jacket seemed to be smoking when he shifted back into the form that Neville enjoyed drawing so much.

 

Gary, their mother and Adrian’s Aunts Irma and Charity hissed with worry.

 

The librarian Irma Prince’s face was more pinched with displeasure than usual while Charity’s eyes shone with tears likely of dismay.

 

Neville swallowed, how in the world would he survive seeing Harry down there? Harry was two years younger than Adrian and three years academically behind Fleur and Viktor. What sort of a chance did he have of being uninjured when Adrian already was?

 

Neville was so distracted that he failed to register Adrian’s marks from the judges…

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian knew he needed to go show his family and friends that he was mostly alright before they started fearing the worst but he wanted to assure Harry that he was fine and that he believed in the poor kid.

 

Adrian worried about the dragon Harry picked, if his own was that vicious and Harry’s miniature version was clearly more fierce than his own, Draco would likely be more worried than Neville when he saw it.

 

The Catalonian Fireball seemed less like the less vicious of the four or was that the Romanian Long-horn that he was thinking of?

 

Adrian assured Professor Severus that he was quite well and that he was going to check on Harry before joining his friends and family in the stands.

 

The Head of Slytherin House closed his eyes briefly, “Harry should not be in the tournament.”

 

Adrian remembered clearly how vocal the professor had been about Harry entering the tournament and had been of the opinion that Harry had entered even going so far as to order him to be quiet. He shrugged, “I’m sure that he’ll be fine, it’s not the first match of the Quidditch season after all.”

 

The professor glared at him, “Well hurry up then.” All but shoving him into the champions’ tent.

 

Adrian would have laughed but he was wary of upsetting his Hogwarts’ Head of House, so he chose not to. He let himself in just before the whistle blew summoning Fleur Delacour.

 

He gave the Veela witch a hopefully reassuring smile before they passed one another, with Adrian entering the tent just as Fleur was exiting.

 

Viktor noticed his injury at once and rose, “Zhat Ironbelly it hurt you?”

 

Adrian shook his head when his usual response would have been to shrug but that would hurt at present. “It tried; I leapt out of the way mostly so it was the superheated air that got me. It’s not much more serious than being scalded by hot tea.”

 

“You vere lucky I zink.” Viktor murmured.

 

Adrian sighed, “Try to get out unscathed will you? I don’t think Brecc could handle it if both of us were hurt today.”

 

Viktor snorted, “I be pretty zure I know zhis dragon, I zhould be vine.”

 

Adrian used the arm attached to his uninjured shoulder to squeeze Viktor’s, “Good luck.”

 

Viktor said quietly, “It be Harry and Fleur who need luck…”

 

Viktor drifted into morose silence, while not worried about his own well-being it seemed that he was worried about how Brecc was handling this…

 

Adrian walked over to Harry was silently wringing his hands and staring into the shadowy ceiling.

 

Adrian called for his elf and asked for hot chocolates for them both to steady Harry’s nerves.

 

Then he conjured a chair that was in front of the boy as well as casting a cushioning charm on Harry’s seat.

 

Harry’s eyes snapped to his face and his hands went up in a defensive posture that immediately sent a chill down Adrian’s spine.

 

Adrian said soothingly, “It’s just me Harry; you know I wouldn’t hurt you. Neville would never speak to me again if I did. Take a few deep breaths alright?”

 

Harry swallowed, nodding sheepishly before he put his hands back in his lap resuming his absentminded wringing even as he took the requested breaths.

 

Wallie appeared with the requested mugs of steaming chocolate.

 

Adrian took the mugs and held one out to Harry who accepted it with trembling hands.

 

“Buck up Harry, come on where is that Gryffindor courage of yours? You said you had a plan, I know that Hermione and Draco would have ensured that you did.” Adrian said breezily.

 

Harry blushed, “I do…it’s just that I’m so much younger than the rest of you. How can I possibly compete?”

 

Adrian snorted, “When was the first time you were on a broom?”

 

Harry frowned, “Our Flying lesson?”

 

“And within what an hour you were a member of your House team? We were all trained by Brecc’s Aunt Maria who is a Professional Chaser and we weren’t scouted like that. You’re very talented on a broom, but a word of advice: don’t let that dragon fly.” Adrian’s jovial tone turned abruptly serious.

 

Harry swallowed, “How did you know?”

 

Adrian raised an eyebrow, “Know what Harry?”

 

Harry blushed, “What my plan was?”

 

Adrian shrugged, “You can’t possibly compete with us when it comes to advanced magic, besides you’ve got the best luck of anyone I know as well as the best talent. It’s possible that even Viktor could learn a few things from you. Relax, would you feel better if I promised to watch?”

 

Harry peered up at him, “Would you really? Is that alright?”

 

Adrian puffed up, “Do you really think that Professor Snape is going to tell me I can’t cheer on my fellow champion?”

 

Harry blushed, “Probably not since you’re the real one…”

 

Adrian scowled, “There’s a dragon out there that matches the one in your pocket, I’d say that makes you a _real_ champion and I’ll hex anyone who disagrees with me.”

 

Harry gaped at him, “You can’t go around hexing people! You’re a prefect!”

 

Adrian smirked, “You can’t go around insulting yourself, you’re a Hogwarts’ Champion!”

 

Harry coughed, “I see your point.”

 

“Good,” Adrian praised, “Now drink your chocolate, I’m sure that Wallie used Honeydukes chocolate.”

 

They didn’t even realize that Fleur was already facing her dragon while they were talking…

 

XoooooX

 

Charlie and his fellow Dragonkeepers were busy setting up for the second Champion who was revealed to be Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy.

 

Blaise excitedly declared that this dragon was a Romanian Long-horn…

 

This dragon had dark green scales, a slightly lighter grass-like shade to its leathery wings and two very long, bull-like glittering gold horns that twisted slightly at level with its eyes.

 

Though her face was grim and Fleur was trembling from head to foot, the Veela witch entered the enclosure with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand.

 

The same process started again…

 

Only instead of transfiguring a boulder into a dog or transforming herself into a wolf, Fleur pointed her wand at her throat before she began to sing.

 

The song was beautiful and sung crooningly in a tone that made Neville think of a mother’s lullaby…

 

Slowly, ever so slowly the Long-horn’s eyes began to close. They would blink sleepily and then drift closed again.

 

Eventually, the dragon seemed to curl protectively around its eggs much like a crup bitch and her puppies in Neville’s Textbook **Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them** and sleep…

 

Fleur stopped singing words but continued to hum the melody loudly as she crept towards the dragon.

 

At one point the dragon snorted a small jet of flame in its slumber, a finger of which started Fleur’s skirt smoldering but her humming didn’t alter as she calmly pointed her wand at the smoke causing water not unlike that produced by the Aguamenti spell to put out the weak flame before her skirt went up in flame.

 

 _“Oh I’m not sure that was wise!”_ Bagman taunted.

 

Fleur merely shifted direction a little so she wasn’t directly in the path of the Long-horn’s face.

 

_“Oh…nearly! Careful now… Sweet Merlin, I thought she’d had it then!”_

 

Fleur ignored Bagman as she continued humming and picking her way around the dragon towards its tail where the eggs seemed to be. She did nearly slip on the nest itself which prompted Bagman’s snide ‘careful now’.

 

Neville was coming to detest the man.

 

Then finally Fleur reached into the nest plucking out a golden egg and held it aloft.

 

Out of her back came beautiful gold tipped white wings that she used to fly effortlessly away from the Long-horn even as the crowd erupt into applause once more…

 

An unfamiliar wizard emerged from the entrance to enclosure no doubt to ascertain whether Fleur was uninjured or not.

 

Meanwhile Charlie and the other Dragonkeepers began to exchange the dragons once more while the judges conferred.

 

The dragon wasn’t revealed yet as a sort of curtain appeared to block their view once more.

 

Eventually Bagman called for their attention.

 

Madame Maxime awarded Fleur a large 10 fashioned from pale blue and gold ribbons that emerged from her wand.

 

Crouch gave her a 9, Dumbledore a mere 7, Karkaroff a 6 and Bagman, the final judge gave her a 9 as well.

 

Which gave her a 31 out of presumably 50…

 

“Delacour has 31; but Adrian still has 40 which put him ahead.” Draco announced smugly.

 

Neville blinked at him, “Adrian got 40 points?”

 

He felt the sting of his Gran’s punishment spell on his hand and turned to her in confusion.

 

“Young Master Pucey received 40 points. You were taught better grammar than this young man.” Augusta Longbottom chided.

 

Neville flinched and cowered.

 

Blaise squeezed his hands to comfort him perhaps.

 

Neville was upset when he felt the twack on his back.

 

“Sit up properly, you’re embarrassing me.” His Gran hissed.

 

Neville swallowed, closing his eyes in embarrassment as he adopted a poor imitation of Draco and Blaise’s stick-straight posture.

 

Brecc whispered, “As much as I hate the idea, don’t let Harry have the Horntail…”

 

Neville felt Blaise’s grip tighten and his eyes snapped open to see the half-Italian boy’s normally olive complex turn white like Draco’s.

 

“By the Queen don’t let Harry have the Horntail…” Blaise whimpered slightly.

 

In the shadows of the area, Neville spotted Charlie who had turned towards them and frowned.

 

The whistle was sounded for the third time.

 

Just as Viktor entered the enclosure the curtain vanished revealing a scarlet dragon with a funny snout and golden spikes down its spine.

 

Blaise groaned, “Oh no…”

 

Draco hissed at him, “What?”

 

Neville saw Blaise’s complexion pale even more, “That’s the Catalonian Fireball…that means Harry’s facing the Horntail. Hogwarts’ Champions drew the most dangerous dragons here!”

 

This time it was Draco who paled, his teeth biting his lip until a crimson trickle of blood dripped down his lip towards his chin.

 

An older blonde witch, clearly Draco’s mother moved forward with a frown, turning his head and cast the episkey on his lip. She whispered in his ear, even as she hugged him.

 

Draco’s silver eyes were filled with worry and dismay.

 

Brecc looked torn between horror for Harry and relief because of Viktor.

 

Speaking of the Durmstrang champion, Viktor seemed less worried then one would suspect.

 

Then Neville flailed because he was levitating…

 

No sooner had he floated unexpectedly into the air, he landing lightly in a lap. Familiar arms wrapped around him. Resting on his thigh Neville recognized the ring.

 

Adrian…

 

Neville let out a sigh of relief.

 

Draco however hissed at him, “You left Harry! How could you?”

 

Adrian sighed, “I left Snape looking after him. I knew Brecc would need me and everyone needed to know I was fine.”

 

Neville turned to check Adrian’s shoulder, but was stopped by the lips against his ear that made him turn red.

 

“There will be time for you to check later. Let’s watch Viktor…” Adrian said quietly.

 

Neville reluctantly decided to see what the Bulgarian Seeker would do…

 

“And here comes Mr. Krum!” cried Bagman.

And so it was…

 

Viktor seemed more confident than any of them had seen him except perhaps at the World Cup match when he went into that dive and came up with the Snitch to end the Match.

 

The Fireball peered at him curiously as Viktor calmly walked towards it.

 

Brecc began to mutter darkly under his breath.

 

Then to their surprise Viktor roared.

 

George about fell out of his seat, Neville spared a glance at Theo and George who were exchanging identical glances of confusion.

                    

The large man, who had been greeted by Mike Krum, started to laugh out loud.

 

To their awe the dragon seemed to listen and roared back but not in anger, fear or defiance but it seemed curiosity.

 

Viktor and the Fireball continued to ‘talk’ as the Durmstrang champion began to move closer to the dragon yet the Fireball didn’t seem upset with him at all.

 

By the time Viktor was three feet from the nest; he was smiling broadly and winked at Charlie who seemed dumbfounded.

 

Then to the entire audience’s stunned surprise, the Fireball kicked a golden egg out its nest and it rolled to stop at Viktor’s feet.

 

“That is some nerve he’s showing…” Bagman said sounding surprised.

 

Viktor bowed to the dragon as he picked it up and held it up with more smugness than he had the snitch in the pictures Neville had glimpsed across the breakfast table in the Front Page of the Daily Prophet. Under of course the lead story of Death Eaters at the World Cup…

 

“…And… yes, he’s got the egg!” Bagman almost seemed struck dumb at the ease of Viktor’s completing the challenge…

 

Charlie kept glancing at Viktor as he and the other keepers switched out the dragons once more.

 

Viktor who had clearly sustained no injury wiled away the time as the judges conversed in their box by examining the egg that had been the Champions’ goal for this task.

 

Meanwhile applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; now that Viktor had finished – it would be Harry’s turn any moment.

 

And Draco’s nerves had surpassed Neville less than an hour before when it was Adrian who was to face a dragon.

 

A dragon that worried Blaise and Brecc had to be formidable…

 

Bagman cleared his throat the gain their attention.

 

Madame Maxime was first of course and she awarded Viktor a 9…

 

Then came Crouch who seemed bored awarded Viktor a mere 8, that had Brecc grumbling about the unfairness of it.

 

Dumbledore chose to give Viktor a 7 which was worse, but it was forgiven in light of Karkaroff granting Viktor a perfect 10.

 

Bagman was the final judge of course and he only gave Viktor an 8…

 

Which made Viktor’s total score a 42…

 

Brecc snorted, “Not bad at all, sort Rafe but my Viktor just beat you by 2 points.”

 

Adrian stunned them by laughing, “Oh I wouldn’t worry about that. It’s Harry you’re going to want to watch…”

 

Heads snapped towards them and Neville squirmed only to feel Adrian stiffen beneath him.

 

“Oh? And what do you mean by that?” Draco asked with a dangerous tone to his voice.

 

Adrian’s voice held a smirk, “Just watch, remember it was likely your idea Draco…”

 

Draco swallowed.

 

The whistle blew one final time…

 

Harry’s friends were few among the hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from stands that had been magicked there since he’d last stood on this spot- that is if he’d ever stood here before that is.

 

No sooner had Harry entered the enclosure that menacing curtain came down…

 

And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her yellow eyes glaring at him. The Hungarian Horntail was a monstrous black dragon who was thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground.

 

The crowd was soon making a great deal of noise…

 

The mothers and other parental figures let out gasps of dismay…

 

After all Harry was only one day younger than himself…

 

It might have been Neville himself down there trembling as he looked at this vicious dragon that had Blaise and Brecc worrying.

 

Draco’s mother’s voice trembled, “Devious Morganna he’s so small…how could anyone force a boy to compete and face a dragon…”

 

Harry’s voice was carried to them on the wind as he raised his wand and yelled.

 

“Accio Firebolt!”

 

There was a few moments of stunned silence…

 

Then Draco cheered.

 

Zooming toward Harry was the Firebolt, the very same broom Draco had been cursing since last year after Harry started the new term after the winter holidays flying on it rather than a school broom.

 

Harry leapt on it even as it stopped with such fluidity that the whole crowd began to murmur.

 

“A Firebolt? The Boy Who Lived is going to attempt to out fly a DRAGON?”

 

Harry kept going up and up.

 

“Has he decided to run away from the tournament then?” Bagman jeered.

 

They were all watching Harry to had stopped flying straight up, Harry had leveled off and began to look around the way he always had for a snitch but his eyes were peeled at the clutch of eggs that were between the dragon’s splayed clawed front feet.

 

Once they followed Harry’s line of sight some of them, Draco and Blaise exclaimed that they could see a bit of gold peeking out from the dark granite colored eggs that Blaise swore were the Horntail’s actual eggs.

 

Then Harry dived straight down…

 

A familiar but heart-racing sight to those who had seen his antics during a Quidditch match…

 

The Horntail eye followed him; it was as if he sensed what it was going to do and pulled out of the dive just in time; a jet of fire had been released exactly where he would have been had he not swerved away…

 

“Great Scott, he can fly!” Bagman yelled in astonishment. “Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?”

 

The crowd shrieked and gasped.

 

Draco snorted, “Of course he can fly! Youngest Seeker in a Century at all that…”

 

Yet Harry soared higher in a circle with the Horntail was still following his progress

 

In Neville’s opinion with its head revolving on its long neck Harry might have a shot at making it dizzy.

Harry plummeted and Hermione shrieked in fear just as the Horntail opened its mouth.

 

Harry’s luck didn’t hold out completely, yes he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead hitting him with all the force of a Bludger not unlike the one that broke his arm in Second Year.

 

Despite Harry’s last minute attempt to swerve to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder and ripping his robes.

 

Hermione screamed again, Draco was cursing loudly, Professor Lupin growled, Neville was panicking in silence and Blaise was moaning in sympathy.

 

Neville could hear more screaming and groans from the crowd.

 

Even injured, Harry had zoomed around the back of the Horntail.

Despite Harry’s attempts to bait the Horntail, it didn’t seem to want to take off because she was too protective of her eggs. Though she writhed and twisted, furling and unfurling her wings and keeping those fearsome yellow eyes on poor Harry, it seemed to Neville that she was afraid to move too far from them…

 

Harry must have thought of something because he began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make her breathe fire to stave him off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure she kept her eyes on him. Her head swayed this way and that, watching him with her bright yellow eyes and her fangs bared…

 

Soon Harry was flying steadily higher. The Horntail’s head rose with him, her neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, like a flapping bit of hair that had escaped its pins…

 

They all watched as Harry rose a few more feet, and in response the Horntail let out a roar of exasperation.

 

The Horntail had decided that while Harry wasn’t a real threat, he was an irritant, a bit like a fly, something she was longing to dispatch.

 

The Horntail thrashed again her tail, but he was too high to reach now if she tried. Furiously, she shot fire into the air, which he dodged…

 

Her jaws had opened wide showing numerous teeth like knives.

 

Then she reared, spreading her great, black, leathery wings at last…

 

and Harry dived.

 

Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding toward the nest at the top speed of a Firebolt could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs.

 

They could see that Harry had taken his left hand off his Firebolt, in a daring move that only someone who had seen Harry fly before could have expected…

 

Harry seized the golden egg, it was a daring flyby scoop. No sooner had he snatched up the egg, Harry was flying just as fast away as he had dove for the nest.

 

He held up the egg in the hand that wasn’t attached to his own injured shoulder even as Neville’s best friend circled above the audience.

 

The Horntail was so enraged that all of the dragonkeepers were racing into the enclosure to subdue it.

 

Healer Smythe who was the healer who treated Neville and Adrian’s families appeared with a white-faced Professor Snape who gestured sternly for Harry to land.

 

Harry’s face was filled with triumph and no fear despite the risk Neville’s clearly insane best friend had been taking.

 

Neville sagged in Adrian’s arms, “I hope I never had to feel like that again…”

 

Draco let out a wheeze of air as he took long deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, “Me too…Salazar’s Cauldron…what flying…”

 

“Was that really your idea Draconis Lucius Abraxus Malfoy?” Draco’s mother thundered.

 

Draco glanced back, “He’s a great flyer! I wouldn’t have told him to take so many chances but facing a dragon at our age what choice did he have?”

 

“A child shouldn’t be facing dragons! I’ll be talking to your father I told him that Harry Potter was too young for this! Dragons! Of all the…” Lady Malfoy then drifted into icy silence.

 

Eventually Bagman called their attention by clearing his throat. “Look at that! Will you look at that! Our youngest champion was the second quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!”

 

The cheers threatened to overwhelm them until Madame Maxime rose with her wand in the air.

 

Harry had just finished getting treated by Smythe as well as receiving congratulations of a sort likely from Snape, McGonagall and Hagrid…

 

Hermione snorted, “I hope Charlie keeps an eye on those eyes…”

 

Neville remembered his terrifying detention with Hagrid First Year because of some rumor about Harry and a dragon…

 

A silvery ribbon shot out of Madame Maxime’s wand; an 8…

 

Adrian wondered if that was because like him, Harry had been injured…

 

Crouch and Dumbledore both gave Harry 9s…

 

Bagman stunned them by giving Harry a 10…

 

But Karkaroff’s 4 had Brecc muttering in some weird dialect that had Draco cringing even as he and Blaise started yelling at Karkaroff in loud likely vulgar language that was decidedly not English that had Lady Malfoy grabbed them by their ears.

 

Adrian snarled, “A 38? Only a 38? Are they crazy? That was brilliant! I doubt Brecc’s Viktor could do better!”

 

That left Viktor still in the lead with a 42, Adrian just behind him with 40, Harry had bumped Fleur down to last place with his 38 as opposed to her mere 31.

 

Neville realized that the Heads of the represented Schools could be rather bias…

 

To their surprise, Draco pulled away from his lecturing mother grabbing Neville and Hermione pulling them along after him.

 

Adrian had to let go quickly so Neville wasn’t hurt, he rose bowing to the mothers and Brecc’s father, his godfather. “I’d better be returning to the Champions’ tent, no doubt they have some lecture about the egg and how it relates to the Next Task.”

 

That was true but Adrian really wanted to keep his distance for now from Dowager Lady Longbottom whom he was furious with for her treatment of Neville. He needed her approval so he couldn’t tell her off.

 

Adrian shifted to his wolf as soon as he left the stands so he could follow the three Fourth Years without embarrassing himself by running.

 

They arrived to find Blaise’s Charlie congratulating Harry.

 

“I heard you were a good flyer but I didn’t expect that! Third Place and you’re only fourteen! Merlin you were amazing and daring to take on Mariska like that. A lot of us, not me of course, but some of the Keepers wouldn’t dare face Mariska on their own. I thought it was terrible that Mariska was our only other nesting dam and I was terrified for you when I realized you were the only to get our Mariska. Dragomir was cursing like a storm. Well I’ve got to go see Blaise before I owl mum and Dad, I promised to tell them about the tournament.” Charlie was about to walk away when he turned back, “Oh I heard something about Bagman wanting to talk to the champions after the Task!”

 

Adrian had shifted back during this speech so he was right behind Hermione who was clinging to Harry after she had to inspect his wounded shoulder with Draco and Neville hovering behind her.

 

Adrian spotted the jealousy in Draco’s eyes just as a camera flashed.

 

Adrian spotted that poison-quilled Skeeter and her doopy cameraman spying on them.

 

He pushed on Draco and Neville’s shoulders, “Come on, Harry and I have to go inside you know.”

 

Hermione reluctantly let go of Harry, sniffling before she launched into her tale of how Adrian, Fleur and Viktor faced their dragons.

 

She continued to chatter nervously as they took seats inside the tent and waited.

 

“Well done, all of you!” Bagman said, bouncing into the tent and looking as pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon. “Now, just a quick few words. You’ve got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fifth - but we’re giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you’re all holding, you will see that they open… see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg - because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!”

 

Then the odious man flounced out with the same sort of air he flounced in with.

 

The champions exchanged glanced with each other and then glanced at their eggs.

 

They all exited the tent to find Rita Skeeter waiting for them.

 

“A word from any of you?” Rita asked with her quick-quotes quill quivering over her levitating parchment.

 

Adrian and Viktor exchanged glances.

 

“Same as last time right Harry?” Adrian asked.

 

Harry nodded, “No comment.”

 

“Really? What about you Miss Granger? How long have you been dating Mr. Potter?”

 

Hermione gasped, “Dating HARRY? You’re crazy; he’s like my little brother.”

 

“Mr. Malfoy, how would your father feel about you fancying a Muggleborn?” Rita pressed.

 

Draco sneered, “I most certainly do not fancy Hermione Granger. I’ll leave that to her own Slytherin. Publish that outrageous lie and you’ll be out of a job. Good Day Miss Skeeter.”

 

Adrian and Viktor did their best to herd the four Fourth Years towards the large group congregating on the edge of the lake waiting.

 

Adrian could see his mother, his aunts, his brother, Brecc, his godfather, Draco’s family, Professor Lupin and the rest of their friends waiting for them…

 

Adrian felt more light-hearted after the dragon was behind him in the past…

 

A gentle hand on Neville’s shoulder, gave Adrian such peace.

 

Given their age difference, as well as how shy and insecure that Neville was naturally it was nigh impossible for him to move quickly in regards to claiming.

 

As he drew near his mother, godfather, best friend and brother; Adrian remembered his father’s advice of waiting until his mate was ready.

 

Adrian was sure he could, and if he felt unable to do so, surely Brecc would talk sense into him...

 

He could only hope that the rest of the Tournament was more mild than this…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you weren't too disappointed or upset with our choices. We had fun plotting how to make our own take on the Tournament as unique as possible. Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so sorry! We swore we posted this chapter already, anyway Happy/Merry Christmas! Have two adrianev chapters on us!- Cris and Kelly

Chapter 20

 

Theodore Nott was shoving a fake wand into Neville’s hand before he knew what was happening. The fourth years had just finished their Potions exam early and they were lounging around because Professor Tonks wouldn’t let them leave the classroom early.

 

Neville took the wand skittishly and Theo handed one to Harry.

 

“They’re one of George’s new products, just like… mess around with them and tell me what you think.” He said before moving on to give Hermione one.

 

Harry and Neville exchange a glance before breaking out into smiles and making their toy wands clash against each other.

 

They hopped off their stools and started a sword fight, laughing at the absurdity of the other’s footwork and even more so when one turned into a rubber parrot and the other a tin salmon. Over Harry’s shoulder, Neville could see Hermione waving the wand a bit, producing colorful sparks from the tip just before it turned into a floral wreath.

 

The boys continued their sparring, each landing whacks against the other’s forearm. Harry gave a soft yelp and Neville’s head jerked up when a form entered his peripheral vision.

 

Professor Tonks stood with her hands on her hips, watching the two of them with a disappointed look in her eyes.

 

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, this is not the time to be acting like five-year-olds. You are in a potions classroom, so I expect you to act your age. What you do outside this classroom is none of my concern, but until you are dismissed please refrain from sparring.”

 

“Yes, Professor Tonks…” They chorused, taking a seat back on their stools.

 

Neville waved his fake wand around absently, only for the head to finally fall off and roll atop the desk.

 

“Mr. Potter, there is matter of which I believe you should be informed. The Yule Ball is a tradition during the Triwizard Tournament that students Fourth Year and higher are allowed to attend. Held on Solstice, it is also tradition that each school’s champion leads the opening dance.” Professor Tonks said, unaware of the slight crowd she managed to gather.

 

“A ball? Oh, how exciting!” Lavender Brown said, clapping her hands together in obvious excitement.

 

Draco was between Harry and Neville’s stools, looking up at his Aunt Andromeda.

 

“Professor, is that why many of us came to school this year with dress robes?” The blond Slytherin inquired, tilting his head.

 

Neville glanced over at him and is struck by how different Draco has become.

 

Professor Tonks nodded and the students slipped into their own excited conversations.

 

Neville spared another glance to the side and saw Draco studying Harry, who was toying nervously with the head of his bird between his fingers.

 

He slipped away without either of them noticing.

 

XoooooX

 

Neville headed to dinner alone, humming softly as he walked with his hands in his school robe’s pockets. His next potions lesson with Adrian was soon and he was pretty excited, despite it only being a study session.

 

He made his way towards Harry’s side when he entered the Great Hall, waving cheerily to Blaise and Draco. The two Slytherins waved back and Neville turned towards his usual place at Gryffindor.

 

The Gryffindor smiled and sat down beside Harry, filling his plate with food. Hermione was seated across from them, facing the Slytherin table. Given that they all had friends in Slytherin; they tended to switch who got to sit facing Slytherin. Whoever arrived first claimed it…

 

Neville turned to Harry. “I was wondering, what does it mean now that you are now Professor Lupin’s ward? Do you get to live with him during the summer?”

 

Harry tilted his head and opened his mouth to answer but Ron beat him to it.

 

“He gets to be raised by faggots.”

 

Harry groaned and rest his head against the table while Neville turned in his seat, glaring.

 

“That’s not what you were saying about Professor Lupin last year, Weasley.” He snapped, his resolve almost immediately dissolving when Ron stood up and approached him.

 

The ginger grabbed the hood of his robes half choking Neville as he snatched up Neville’s father’s wand from his pocket, holding it above his head using his height as a weapon.

 

“Now I seem to remember a fat clumsy boy who said that he was afraid of the Heir of Slytherin because as an almost Squib, he might be thought unworthy of learning magic. I think poufs should be banned from learning magic, Slytherins too. The less of them knowing magic the safer we all are. I think I should make you an example.” Ron taunted after he’d grabbed Neville’s wand and pocketed it. Then he laid one hand on Neville’s nearest shoulder and ripped him off the bench at their mutual House table.

 

A loud crack filled the mostly quiet air as he tugged and then threw Neville to the stone-flagged floor between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw where Ron immediately leapt on the stunned younger Gryffindor with fists flying and landing indiscriminately.

 

Neville felt a splitting pain in his leg as his shin struck the underside of the table with a resounding crack. He saw Fred lunge out of his seat in an attempt to stop his fall and likely to pull him away from Ron but the older ginger tripped over the bench.

 

Neville landed painfully on the cold stone floor and covered his head as Ron’s fists came raining down.

 

“You’re sick bastards! You’re a curse on us all you damn poufs! Drag Harry down with you? Not if I can help it. Harry’s no pouf; he’s just easily tricked and starved for attention. Filthy, disgusting waste of space! Your parents would be disgusted by you. Stupid pouf, you’re an embarrassment to your family. Your own Gran can’t even stand you! Why don’t you do us all a favor and go die already?” Every one of Ron’s cruel words were punctuated by a punch.

 

It took Fred a while to catch his breath and to clamber to his feet but he’d landed face first on the floor in his valiant but unsuccessfully first attempt to get Neville away from Ron. His own head was ringing as he stumbled forward and struggled to pull Ron away from Neville but his half-brother was like a man under the Imperious, it was impossible for him to stop him. Normally, Fred would have thought he could have stopped Ron but with his head ringing and he felt like he couldn’t summon his usual strength…

 

Neville tried his hardest to keep from giving Ron the satisfaction of making him cry but the jostling of his injured leg and each punch drew a pained yelp from his lips.

 

Why didn’t he just die? Everyone would be happier if he were gone, just like Ron said.

 

Fred growled as he tried to grab Ron’s wrists in an attempt to stop him, only to have Ron rip them out of his hands. “Ron stop! Fuck! Pucey! Montague! Give a bloke a hand! I can’t get him off!”

 

Ron had his thighs in a vice grip between Neville’s ribs and his hips, clinging tightly. He’d likely leave bruises but he didn’t seem to care. Every time Fred grabbed his wrists, he soon yanked it free and wasn’t slowed much in his attack.

 

                                                            XoooooX

 

Adrian entered the Great Hall after his prefect rounds with George, his stomach rumbling uncomfortably.

 

Brecc wasn’t much farther ahead of him with Apollo and his own pup Gilroy…

 

He didn’t notice the silence in the Hall on the students and professors’ faces.

 

Brecc was whistling a weird Sisters song as he loped his way towards Slytherin table with Adrian’s Apollo and his own Gilroy, a rotterman rescue he found near the hospital in Germany, straining excitedly on their leashes.

 

Then Brecc heard a crash, followed by another crash. It sounded like a fight in Gryffindor but he didn’t pay it any mind until his ears twitched at the sound of his name and Adrian’s called out of desperation.

 

Why was Fred… oh shit…

 

Ron was attacking someone…

 

If Fred was yelling for him and Adrian… then that meant it was Neville…

 

The person Ron was beating up was Adrian’s mate…

 

Brecc dropped the leashes, shifting instinctively.

 

Adrian was going to kill that git if he realized his mate was in danger…

 

XooooooX

 

His head snapped to the side when he heard one of the Weasley twins call his name coupled with a pained cry.

 

Then he saw his best friend shift and Adrian realized that it was Neville gasping in pain.

 

He shifted and darted past Brecc, jumping over the heads of the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws as a vicious snarl escaped his muzzle. He’d rip that Weasley twerp’s throat with his teeth…

 

Brecc ran to catch up with Adrian, tackling him so he was knocked away from his target. He shifted back and used his full weight to shove Ron down and off Neville, growling in his face.

 

“Don’t move. I would love an excuse to rip your throat out you uncultured lout.” Brecc called out over his shoulder, “Rafe, your mate needs you. I’ve got this oaf.

 

Fred sighed, rubbing his head and wiping the blood from his face, his nose had broken when he landed face first on the floor.

 

Hermione was shaking, her eyes filled with tears when she cast the episkey on Fred’s busted nose.

 

Apollo and Gilroy’s growling could be heard from behind them.

 

Brecc snapped, “Stay!” he had this dealt with and he didn’t want the dogs to do something stupid like bite someone.

 

Adrian growled at Brecc, but crawled closer to Neville, nuzzling his cheek gently.

 

His mate’s face was bloody and bruising, tears running down Neville’s cheek and it made his heart clench.

 

Neville’s vacant eyes made contact with his but that was because Adrian was looking into Neville’s eyes rather than Neville meeting his. Adrian shifted, carefully moving Neville into his lap.

 

Gary, Adrian’s brother finally woke up from his shock, scurried up to snatch up Gilroy and Apollo’s leashes, to keep them from trying anything foolish.

 

“I knew it! I just knew it! You poor dear.” Charity said running down from the dais where the staff table was, “Winsome!”

 

An elf appeared, “Yes Miss Cherry?”

 

Charity snapped,” Fetch Smythe, Septimus and Augusta! Hurry!”

 

Then she turned her fury on McGonagall, “Come on Minerva! Say something; you’re their Head of House.” She barked at George who had just entered the Great Hall, “Your twin needs an escort to the Infirmary. Brecc do you have Ron or should I order someone to assist you like Theo? Adrian do you need help with Neville?”

 

Brecc kept one large hand flat on Ron’s chest to hold him down, he flicked open his wand holster with his other hand and touched it just long enough to cast the Incarcerous on the lout to bind him before turning to Adrian’s aunt. “I’ve got this idiot.”

 

Adrian didn’t look up from Neville’s face as he gently brushed the tears from his mate’s cheeks with his thumbs while cupping the Gryffindor’s face in his hands. “Shh, I’m here Neville. I won’t let him hurt you anymore.”

 

Adrian was so focused on Neville that he didn’t even hear his Aunt.

 

George hurried over to Fred; slinging one of his twin’s arms over his shoulders, “What happened to you?”

 

Fred coughed, “Dived to catch Neville, missed and landed face first on the floor. Broke my nose but Hermione fixed it.”

 

Theo appeared without warning and lifted Fred’s other arm to his shoulder, “We’ll get you to the infirmary.”

 

Charity moved closer to Adrian and Neville, “Adrian, we have to get Neville looked at by a healer…”

 

Brecc threw the trussed up Ron over his right shoulder, “I’ll follow you.”

 

Adrian’s head snapped up and he snarled instinctively, leaning over Neville to protect him with his body.

 

Then his human mind registered that this family was approaching, his Aunt Charity in particular and safe, he gave her an embarrassed smile. It took a bit longer for her words to sink in, “Sorry Aunt Charity, I mean Professor. Have Healer Smythe and Lady Longbottom been called for?”

 

Charity nodded, “I sent Winsome after Healer Smythe, Lord Septimus and Lady Augusta. Do you need help up Adrian?”

 

Gary, Adrian’s brother hovered nearby looking nearly as pensive as Neville’s friends Dean, Seamus and Harry who stayed back reluctantly. 

 

Harry was clinging to Hermione’s arm in horror…

 

Neville, Seamus, Dean and Harry had known Ron since First Year and before this year, Ron had been considered a good friend of Hermione and Harry.

 

Adrian shook his head and carefully stood, while lifting Neville up gently to cradle him when he felt he had his balance. He could see the shock on the Gryffindors nearby, the terror on Harry’s face and the pain in his mate’s as he headed toward the entrance from the Great Hall on to the main corridor of the first floor. He was wary of jostling Neville’s leg too much since it was evident that it was broken in the original struggle that brought Neville crashing onto the stone-flagged floor.

 

A growl escaped his lips at the remembrance that his mate was injured and he hadn’t protected him…

 

His Aunt Charity treated Minerva to another disgusted glare before swooping out of the Great Hall.

 

A nod from Aunt Irma was sign enough that his mother would be called for.

 

Adrian trailed behind her with his Neville cradled in his arms.

 

Trailing behind him was his brother as well as Neville’s worried friends.

 

Adrian’s best friend Brecc had that despicable Ron thrown over his shoulder like a gardener elf with a sack of vegetables.

 

Adrian held Neville close, following behind Brecc closely. He glared at Ron’s back still feeling the need to rip him to shreds.

 

A few seconds after passing through the open doors of the Great Hall’s main entrance, Adrian realized that Harry and Draco were walking on either side of him framing him as they headed for the Infirmary.

 

Harry, the sweet kid that he was picked up Neville’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

 

Adrian had to hold back a growl, he was feeling very feral right now and he knew cognitively that Harry would never hurt Neville.

 

When Charity arrived in the Infirmary, her nose twitched at the smell of alcohol and her ears were assaulted by the loud lecturing from Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom and Healer Smythe.

 

She strode towards them calling out to Brecc, “Drop that weasel on any empty bed Brecc dear. Come on Adrian; let Smythe check your young friend to heal his injuries. Harry be a dear and fetch a chair for Lady Longbottom.”

 

“Miss Burbage.” Lady Longbottom said coolly.

 

“I hope you weren’t waiting long. What all the boy’s injuries are I know not but I think his leg was broken when he was dragged forcibly from the table. Fred here was injured as well trying to stop the attack only end up losing his balance when he lunged for Neville and landed hard face first on the floor of the Great Hall.” Adrian’s Aunt Charity said with ice.

 

George and Theo had taken the longest time and were the last in their group to enter. They silently helped Fred, the eldest Weasley onto a bed.

 

They weren’t the only ones to show up just in time to hear Charity explain how Fred was injured, his grandfather Lord Septimus Weasley.

 

Neville’s voice was thin, low and choked with pain. “Wand…he took father’s wand…”

 

Brecc searched Ron and found it. To his dismay, it was snapped in two. Brecc carried it over to Adrian’s mate, “I’m so sorry…”

 

Neville’s bottom lip trembled as Adrian placed him on one of the beds and he held out a shaking hand for the snapped wand.

 

The large bear of a Chaser handed it to him gingerly as if afraid of damaging it further as he stood beside Adrian but a bit behind him.

 

The Gryffindor boy whimpered and shut his eyes, fingers tightening around the broken wand.

 

It was all he had of his father and now it too was broken like Frank Longbottom’s mind.

 

Healer Smythe speared Adrian and Brecc with glares until they moved aside so he could begin his exam to determine to extent of his injuries.

 

Smythe scowled, “Cracked ribs, a concussion, a snapped tibia and fractured fibula. It will require some Skele-gro but perhaps some surgery if it doesn’t mend properly. Unless you would like me to manually heal his leg because it’s not a clean break. The ribs should be alright with just the Skele-gro.”

 

As each injury was listed, Neville’s Gran stiffened further.

 

“What caused this attack?” she snapped.

 

George glared at the trussed up Ron, “My idiot cousin hates bent persons and has a history of verbally attacking his own House mates. Fred tried to help Neville but he was injured and had a hard time despite his obvious strength so Brecc had to help by pulling Ron off and subduing him. I regret to admit that I was much too late to do anything besides help my brother get here safely.”

 

Lady Longbottom glared at Lord Weasley, “I thought he was your grandson.”

 

Lord Weasley shrugged, “A misconception perpetuated by his mother. It has little to do with anything, he had been disowned by both the Weasleys and the Prewetts thus will have no support on the Board of Governors.”

 

“I want him expelled!” Charity said sharply, “No more turning a blind eye to his misbehavior and mistreatment of other students! I won’t have it. He ought to have gotten in trouble for his previous actions but the other professors minus Severus just ignore him and it’s not right! If the Board of Governors doesn’t call for his expulsion you’re as corrupt as Dumbledore!”  


“Charity Chryseis Burbage such a claim is really too much!” Adrian’s mother said sternly.

 

Charity flinched, “I’m sorry Faith but I’ve watched Ron bully his friends, laugh when others are hurt, attack familiars and insult members of both his House and family for being bent when that isn’t even a problem in our world!”

 

“Were you the one who restrained this brat?” Lord Weasley frowned as he approached Brecc, clearly making an effort to change the subject.

 

Adrian’s best friend nodded, “Yes, normally I think that Fred could have pulled him off but he must have hit the floor rather hard so I had to do it. Adrian couldn’t be trusted to do it and his ma…friend Neville needed him right then. So I had to handle this scum on my own.”

 

“I am glad that Ronald is not a member of my House nor does he share close blood with me. However he does share distant blood with my ‘Rella so I have to take somewhat of an interest, the House he was born to has cast him out and they won’t be fighting for him to keep him from being expelled.” George’s grandfather scowled.

 

They watched as the Head of the House of Weasley used a spell to allow Ron to speak.

 

“So Ronald, what do you have to say for yourself?” Septimus snapped.

 

Ron sneered, “I am sorry that I didn’t do more damage to that useless lump. It would have been better if he had hyperventilated and died when Hermione petrified him. No, before that, it would have been far better for him to have died when he fell off that damn broom and saved me the trouble of having to beat him up.”

 

Adrian growled and leapt towards Ron who was bound on the bed.

 

Lady Augusta let out a hiss of horror.

 

Brecc spun and shifted tackling the furious Akan before he could shift or get far.

 

Theo leant his strength as well.

 

Ron was still spouting his vitriol.

 

“And to think that I wasted three years of a friendship with that poof Potter! You should have more sense of self worth than to throw yourself at a Slytherin where anyone could see you!”

 

Harry turned from his hovering near Neville to stare at Ron, Draco tensing beside him. He gasped, “What did you say?”

 

“I saw you! Up in that stupid tree snogging a slimy Slytherin and a treacherous Malfoy at that. I tried to cast a spell to make that snake fall from the tree hoping he’d die but I hit you on accident. What do you expect? But Perfect Potter had to get in the way! Of course he had to get saved by a Malfoy but what happened next? Malfoy got turned into a white ferret and was bounced everywhere until he was a bloody mess of smashed bones! I heard that and I CHEERED! Too bad that you both didn’t get killed.”

 

Harry let out a feral scream like a dying creature that even was registered by both Adrian and Neville.

 

Draco and Hermione ran forward wrapping their arms around Harry.

 

“YOU BASTARD! YOU’RE JUST AS BAD AS PETTIGREW! HOW COULD YOU? YOU WERE MY FRIEND, MY FIRST FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A TREACHEROUS BASTARD? HAVEN’T I SUFFERED ENOUGH? THE MURDERS OF MY PARENTS, LIVING WITH THE DURSLEYS AND YOU EVEN TRIED TO TURN ME AGAINST HERMIONE! YOU BEAT UP SEAMUS; YOU’VE BEEN SO HATEFUL ALL YEAR AND NOW THIS! HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT TAKING NEVILLE’S WAND WAS THE WORST BUT YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR DRACO GETTING HURT? I WAS SO POWERLESS TO HELP HIM, I HAD TO WATCH HIM HURT AND I COULDN’T HELP HIM. I WAS SUPPOSED TO. I HATE YOU. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! JUST DISAPPEAR!” Harry’s voice collapsed into body-wracking sobs.

 

Draco glared at Ron, “I’m fine now, but this has to be the last straw. Dumbledore won’t be able to keep him out of trouble this time. He hurt you; you know that Professor Lupin and Uncle Sev will put up a huge fight, if father can’t punish Moody for attacking me I know he’ll take it out on this weasel instead. I can’t see Neville’s Gran letting him get away with this anymore than his former family will fight to let him stay. When Seamus’ family learns that Ron hurt him, then he’ll have many families petitioning or supporting the request of a junior professor to have him expelled.”

 

Hermione sighed, “Forget him; he’s nothing to us now. Not even worth the memory. He’s even worthless as a human being. For all his complaints about Malfoys, he’s gone and duplicated the very behavior he accused them of. Being disloyal to friends and attacking them for example. You’ve still got us Harry; I’m not going to leave you.”

 

“I won’t either!” Draco said fiercely, “It took me so long to stand at your side Harry and I won’t give that up! I’m starting to become someone I’m proud to see in the mirror. So what he got me hurt the other day? I wouldn’t give up the memory of our time in that tree even if I knew I’d be hurt or that I would have to see you falling. He can’t make me stop being your friend!”

 

Slowly Harry’s sobs quieted and he was clinging to Draco, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that you were hurt because of me…”

 

Draco sighed, “We already went through this and Uncle Sev yelled at us remember? It’s not our fault, we did nothing wrong. We were both hurt by Weasel and Moody for no reason than that they wanted to hurt us. We’re not physically hurt anymore; Weasel is going to be expelled so he can’t hurt us again.”

 

“What about Neville and Seamus? You don’t think he hurt them because he was angry with me do you?” Harry gasped out.

 

Hermione whispered, “Oh god…I hope he didn’t…”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself Potter; I did it because I could and because they were weak. If I wanted to hurt you, don’t you think I would have?” Ron spat.

 

Fred snorted, “Sadly, I think he’s telling the truth. It didn’t take much for him to turn on family and that should be harder than betraying a friend.”

 

“Friends?” Ron snorted, “Why would I be friends with a filthy Mudblood Know-It-All and a useless house elf of a person who just happens to be the most famous person in the Wizarding World unless I got something from it? I had a Mudblood to do my homework and I had the trust of the biggest fool to ever enter Hogwarts, that’s power. Only the Mudblood decided that she was too good to serve her betters and the useless fool decided to be a poof and whore himself out to the lowest of the low, a Malfoy.”

 

As angry as Adrian was he couldn’t help but see how each word struck both Harry and Hermione like an attack ‘spell’ cast by that strange Sixth Year Sasashima. If Brecc and Theo weren’t so strong he would have torn Ron apart. Even Theo was growling as he restrained him…

 

To his vicious pleasure, Septimus’ hand flashed out and slapped Ron with a resounding crack that filled the room.

 

Then the elder Weasley regagged the treacherous weasel.

 

“I think that’s quite enough out of you. Since Dumbledore is gone, I say that we declare him suspended until the next Board Meeting on the third Thursday of January. I’ll go dump him on his sire. That should be enough time to for all of his victims to come forward and for the benefit of Headmaster I’m sure that Professor Snape can ensure that there is plenty of veritaserum if the Board requires it as proof of Ron’s mistreatment.”

 

Adrian’s Aunt Charity sniffed, “I’ll be there, what is that Muggle phrase again? Oh yes, I’ll be there with bells on. Get him out of here before I disgrace my blood and House by cursing that useless waste of magic and life.”

 

Adrian’s mother coughed, “As if I would let you do such a thing. I trust that you’ll deal with him for tonight. I am sorry that your grandson was hurt, I hope he heals just well.”

 

“What’s so special about that wand?” Theo asked quietly as he kept hold of Adrian.

 

“It was his father’s.” Lady Augusta said stiffly.

 

Adrian stopped fighting Brecc and Theo, Salazar’s cauldron! No wonder Neville was so crushed. He took a deep calming breath, “You can let go now, Ron’s dead to me. I have no intention of dirtying my hands by touching him.”

 

Brecc scowled, “Are you serious?”

 

Adrian snorted, “I don’t lie, it’s against the code and you know it.”

 

Brecc sighed, “Alright. Let him go Theo.”

 

Reluctantly the oldest of the Fourth Year Slytherin boys present let go of him.

 

“Thanks.” Adrian said quietly as he made his way over to Neville who had yet to move or react to anything that happened around him. Adrian slid his way onto the bed that he’d laid Neville on. Ignoring his audience, Adrian lifted Neville so he was lying in his arms.

 

Neville had been force-fed potions and his broken leg was casted so it would heal properly.

 

“I’m so sorry Neville. To lose something so precious, I know about your parents. That’s the only thing you have as a memento of your father isn’t it? You’re not worthless or weak, I believe in you. We all know you better than that, you’re doing such well and I know that you have a great talent for Herbology as well as being a real friend to Harry. I know it won’t be the same but I want to replace the wand you lost. I want you to keep getting stronger. You’ve come so far already Neville, don’t let Ron take that way too.” Adrian begged as he cradled Neville in his arms.

 

Neville’s Gran complained about his forwardness and presumption but no one echoed her words.

 

Adrian whispered encouragement, unclaimed or not Neville was his mate he knew it in his heart even if Neville was far too young for claiming. He had to be able to calm and reassure his mate despite that…

 

Eventually Smythe cast a sleep spell on Neville, “As long as this fool is still in this infirmary, it is unsafe to leave a student here.”

 

Adrian coughed, “My Prefect apartment is much closer than Gryffindor Tower, I would be willing to allow Neville to sleep there. I’m sure that Harry will look after him and you can ask a Longbottom elf to watch over them. The elf can fetch either of you if needed.”

 

Augusta sniffed, “Why should I trust you?”

 

Charity snorted, “Because he helped get Neville away from Ron.”

 

“Charity!” Adrian’s mother hissed, “You know the Pucey code Lady Augusta, your grandson will be safe with my son.”

 

“Fine but I don’t want a student who is of age alone with my grandson.”

 

Adrian swallowed, “Of course, it is only proper.”

 

So Adrian carried his sleeping mate from the infirmary towards the Slytherin dungeon with their friends at their heels.

 

Harry surprised them by only asking for a blanket and pillow before lying down at the foot of the bed on the floor.

 

Adrian reluctantly curled up in an armchair; with Neville so injured it was possible that he might accidently hurt his mate were he to join him in the bed.

 

Neville didn’t deserve anymore pain but Adrian couldn’t leave him…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a wee bit of naughtiness between them ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

Adrian, Theo, Vince and Draco met their respective dates inside the common room.

 

Blaise had left all the dominants out while the submissives had joined Neville in getting ready in Adrian’s apartment so he could help Harry, Neville and George dress.

 

Brecc had collected Viktor in the common room while Charlie had met Blaise outside the entrance to the Slytherin Common room.

 

Although Adrian would have greatly enjoyed greeting Neville with a kiss but he restrained himself and took the boy’s hand bringing it to his lips. “I am greatly honored to have your company this evening.”

 

Which made the younger Gryffindor blush…

 

To the annoyance of many of the witches, all of the Champions were accompanied by wizard dates. Only Fleur had chosen to attend with someone of the opposite gender…

 

Knowing just how badly his wolf wanted Neville as well as how unready Neville was, Adrian had cast a strong cold-water charm on himself to prevent his wolf from claiming his delectable Gryffindor in any way after Brecc stomped on his foot for oogling his mate and cast his own charm.

 

The Great Hall doors opened wide and the champions entered first; Neville on Adrian’s arm, Harry on Draco’s, Viktor on Brecc’s and Fleur on the arm of a strawberry blonde Gryffindor Fifth Year.

 

The other students entered behind them.

 

Every couple pausing to let Colin snap a picture of their arrival, his date was a Third Year Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood who was a first cousin of his Greengrass cousins through their mother Aurora. Luna of course had a satchel that was likely full of more film.

 

The dais had been expanded to hold three large round crystal-like tables.

 

The Champions and their dates strode through the smaller tables, making their way through the middle aisle. Once they arrived, they bowed or in Fleur’s case curtseyed to the Heads of the three schools as well as the other judges.

 

To the Hogwarts students’ surprise, Crouch was conspicuously absent and in his place was Percy, his assistant and Oliver. Percy looked nervous of course but Oliver was beaming with a possessive but comforting hand resting on Percy’s back. Last year’s Head Boy looked more comfortable in his own skin and perhaps a bit less pretentious then when he was in school.

 

Ludo smirked, “May I present Barty’s representative, his personal assistant Percival Weasley and Weasley’s date Oliver Wood of Puddlemere United?”

 

Fleur curtseyed, Harry and Neville giggled, Charlie gave them both smug but knowing looks, while Adrian, Draco and Brecc gave them playful salutes, which made Oliver laugh. Fleur’s date was nervous about meeting them but he bowed nevertheless.

 

Percy frowned at him, “You look a bit familiar, so who might you be?”

 

“I’m Carson Weasley, your cousin, Cador’s son? I’m Alec and Ben’s brother? They graduated with you? I’m in Katie’s year…” the boy squeaked and then turned red in the face like his elder Weasley cousins tended to.

 

By the look on Charlie and Percy’s face he was placed, while Adrian didn’t know the boy well he had seen him around of course since he was clearly in Giselle’s year and would have made a more appropriate prefect compared to that coward Stewart. As a grandson of Lord and Lady Weasley, Carson was considered respectable and a decent enough choice for Fleur’s date. His knowledge of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons was enough that he knew that neither accepted Muggleborns.

 

Though he had no knowledge of Fleur’s stance on the subject she had attended with a pureblood, everyone knew that despite the disgrace of Arcturus Weasley’s choice in breaking his betrothal contract both he and his younger brother Cador had made ‘decent’ pureblood choices in Bondmates. He believed that the boy’s mother had perished with her Bones relations when the property was attacked during a birthday party. Death Eaters were of course blamed.

 

The Headmaster of Hogwarts opened the Ball with his ‘date’ Madame Maxime, “Welcome students one and all to the Yule Ball. I know that you are eager to dance but dinner first so you can build up your strength to dance the night away. The entertainment has been contracted until three so enjoy yourselves.”

 

The assembled students including the champions and their dates clapped excitedly

 

Rumor had it that the Board of Governors had engaged the band the Weird Sisters.

 

Despite the interviews that claimed they were all Hufflepuffs, the band was a lot more interesting then Celestina Warbeck.

 

Adrian was stunned when a silk curtain parted revealing his cousin Ayla…

 

No one had spilled a word about this…

 

Giselle, Millie, Greg and Blaise joined her and quickly tuned their instruments before a haunting melody, followed by his cousin’s voice filled the Great Hall.

 

Just before Ayla sang, Adrian was already leading a blushing Neville in a slow dance.

 

His behavior was circumspect yet he held the boy close…

 

Neville was nervous but there was something so comforting about being held like this. His Gran wasn’t a demonstrative person and he was sometimes uncomfortable with how physically expressive his cousins were but with Adrian he welcomed the gentle, calming brushes. Yet he felt almost as if he was flying as they spun around, Neville’s normal klutziness vanishing. Despite the spinning, Neville wasn’t dizzy due to his eyes staying locked with Adrian’s or closing when he rest his cheek on the older teen’s chest. He had had dance lessons before but his feet naturally flowed into following rather than leading. It wasn’t shameful at all to submit to Adrian’s guidance, rather it was pleasant to have someone he cared about and trusted to look after him.

 

Adrian had been at his side all since Snape asked his friend to tutor him, maybe they hadn’t had time for much tutoring but since they met, Neville was more confident and even had people he could joyfully name as friends.

 

Adrian had always known that Ayla could sing and was especially drawn to music but he hadn’t realized that she had such an expressive voice or that she might be such an accomplished songwriter.

 

The songs were so unfamiliar and yet haunting…

 

The lyrics got inside your very soul…

 

The song that touched Neville the most was when Ayla sang the fifth song…

 

_I wanna know what love is_

_And I want you to show me_

Neville trembled slightly, a probably irrational part of himself wanted to express such feelings but Neville wasn’t used to showing his emotions so freely.

 

Adrian kissed the top of Neville’s head as they danced, while holding the boy close. He was so drawn to the boy despite their age difference and he wanted nothing more than to respectfully dote on the Longbottom heir but his courtship had not yet been accepted.

 

It was with great reluctance that Adrian released Neville as the music ended and the players left the stage.

 

Blaise scurried over to Charlie Weasley where he was snogged, Millie helped Giselle down looking less severe than usual, while Pansy was shyly greeted by her date Susan Bones and Greg headed over his date another boy whom Neville knew was a Ravenclaw from his own year, Terry Boot.

 

Adrian was reluctant to release Neville but unlike himself, the Gryffindor wasn’t very athletic so they headed over to the punch bowl.

 

Adrian vaguely noted that Fred Weasley was leaving the area.

 

He frowned slightly when his cousin Ayla was stopped on her way towards the large double doors to the corridor by a boy. She didn’t seem upset…

 

The curtain that had hid the stage during dinner had been lowered once more, likely to hide the set up. His mother had let it slip in a letter that the primary Ball entertainment was the rock group The Weird Sisters.

 

That was an odd name for an all wizard band right?

 

It didn’t matter anyway, the band was pretty decent despite being a bunch of Hufflepuff that with the exception of one member who was a sixth year, had all graduated.

 

Once they appeared when the curtain fell and their drummer started the first song, Adrian dragged Neville back onto the dance floor.

 

XooooooX

 

Adrian started to notice his cold water charm was weakening and it wasn’t the type that could be recasted.

 

The punch, Fred Weasley likely dosed it with a lust potion probably brewed by George who was the brewer out of the twins.

 

Bloody hell, Neville was going to be so disappointed…

 

Dean and Seamus had already slipped away which might mean that they were already asleep, that is if luck was on Adrian’s side.

 

Neville pouted as Adrian tugged him gently out of the crowd and then out of the Great Hall.

 

Adrian gave him a weak smile, “I’m not feeling well, I think the heat is getting to me. Will you let me escort you to your dormitory to make up for it?”

 

Neville felt guilty for being upset with his friend, so he nodded. His heart was pounding in his ears and his body felt strange but he didn’t have words to explain how he felt…

 

Adrian escorted Neville up to the dormitory and gave the password, ‘fairy lights’ to a drunk Fat Lady who was drinking with her portrait friend whose name Adrian didn’t know.

 

Neville reached to open the dormitory door and he was blasted with the sound of panting, strange cries and a smell that had his odd feelings boiling over.

 

Adrian was leaning into kiss the top of Neville’s head only to have the normally shy boy’s lips pressed clumsily to his own.

 

Neville felt Adrian’s arms wrap around him tightly and when a firm wetness brushed his lips, they fell open with a gasp.

 

It took a few minutes before Adrian could pull away and regain control of himself…

 

From the sound of it Dean and Seamus were having sex; he could smell semen and sweat which meant that sending a clearly drugged Neville in there was cruel.

 

Before Neville could snog him again, Adrian held up a hand and snapped his fingers. His own elf Wallie appeared at once.

 

Adrian said through gritted teeth, “Wallie take Neville to my apartment and seal it. We have both been drugged and I have no intention of participating in dishonorable behavior.”

 

Wallie nodded and snatched Neville away before the boy had a change to protest.

 

Leaving Adrian alone on the stair but with his self-control hanging by a thread.

 

XooooooX

 

 

Wallie would apologize later for his behavior tomorrow but he did obey so far as to take the Longbottom heir to his master’s prefect apartment and seal the poor boy in where his master couldn’t enter.

 

However he took it further by putting his mate’s intended to sleep so he wouldn’t be overwhelmed by the lust potion or the unexpected kiss. Also he appeared behind his master, putting him asleep as well and transporting him to his bed in the Sixth Year boys’ dormitory.

 

While Wallie didn’t believe in punishing himself physically like some house elves did, he did insist on honesty with his employers and he knew his duty was to protect his master even if it was only from himself…

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after the Ball...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We knew that Neville was going to panic right? Oh and Happy Christmas from us!- Kelly and Cris-Saku

Chapter 22

 

Neville drowned in the softness of Adrian’s bed, even in his sleep it smelt of Adrian…

                                                                                                                    

He’d only slept in it once before while he’d healed from Ron’s assault earlier in the week. However he hadn’t been drugged with a lust potion at the time…

 

This time he dreamed…

 

_Despite never having been in a Quidditch locker room, it did have a shower which was where he found himself…_

_The rest of Adrian’s team had already slipped away and Brecc, Adrian’s best friend had jerked his head towards the showers._

_Neville was still wearing Adrian’s Slytherin scarf despite having friends on the Gryffindor team. He gasped at the sight of his friend wearing only a towel and drying his hair._

_Adrian raised an eyebrow having heard his gasp, “Nev?”_

_Neville blushed, “You were really awesome up there…”_

_Adrian shrugged, “We lost as usual.”_

_It was of course the first Slytherin match of the year and so Harry had beaten Draco to the Snitch as usual. That didn’t really matter to him because all he’d had eyes for was Adrian._

_Neville leapt into a startled Adrian’s arms who dropped his hair towel to catch him and found himself kissing the older wizard._

_Adrian’s arms wrapped around him and he was snogged fiercely._

_Adrian stumbled back into the locker room blindly and collapsed on the end of a bench._

_Neville could feel something hard pressing against his ass when they landed on the bench, he moaned into the kiss gasping when his own prick rubbed against Adrian’s hard stomach._

_Adrian’s hands slid to grip his hips, rocking him slightly so that hardness rubbed against his ass all the more._

_Neville gasped, wiggling just enough that Adrian fell backwards on the bench unintentionally and he slipped down his friend’s indecently clad body. Landing just hard enough that his prick bounced on that hardness that had been rubbing against his ass._

_They both groaned in discomfort but when Neville wiggled, the discomfort shifted to pleasure._

_Soon they were kissing and rocking against one another, the smoothness of Neville’s trousers rubbing against the roughness of Adrian’s towel adding to the friction._

_Adrian’s hands had moved to grip Neville’s jumper while Neville’s hands slid all over Adrian’s chest._

_Neville had never felt anything like this waking or sleeping, yet it felt amazing…_

_He absently wondered how much better it would feel if they were skin to skin but his orgasm took him by surprise wiping his thoughts away with white heat._

_Soon after Adrian stiffened beneath him and then howled his own release…_

 

Neville then drifted off into a deeper sleep with no dreams, completely unaware that he’d had his first wet dream…

 

XooooooX

 

Neville woke up slowly, his nose twitching at the mingled musty smells that permeated the bedding.

 

He soon realized that he was back in Adrian’s bed, but this time he was alone in the prefect apartment.

 

He was half sticky and half itchy, to his horror Neville realized that he’d wet the bed somehow.

 

Neville panicked, bolting out of Adrian’s bed, rushing to the bathroom where he stripped out of the unfamiliar clothes to jump into the waiting shower.

 

Neville hadn’t wet the bed in years; it was so embarrassing to have done it at his age and in a friend’s bed at that.

 

Neville tried to remember the Ball as he furiously scrubbed himself; dinner was easy and so were the first few dances but after that things started to get hazy…

 

Then he registered the scent on his body just enough to flash back to Gryffindor Tower hours before…

 

_There were funny noises coming from the dormitory…_

_A strange smell filled his nose and then Neville found himself launching himself at Adrian when the older teen leaned over._

Neville gasped, Merlin he’d kissed Adrian…

 

 

Was that why he was here? Wait why would he be here alone? Had Adrian slept elsewhere? Had he upset him somehow?

 

Neville absently reached down to wash his prick only to gasp. If felt different, hard and its head peeked through the rolls dipping something tacky and clear but it felt good to touch it. Even though his legs trembled and he was practically leaning against the marble wall, Neville couldn’t stop touching himself.

 

Standing under the steaming rain of the shower, made him hot and he stiffened, letting out a whimper before collapsing on the tiled floor.

 

What was this whitish stuff that was sprayed all over himself and the shower floor? Neville absently noticed that it looked a bit like the stuff that he’d seen stuck on himself after he stripped out of his borrowed nightclothes.

 

Neville hurried to rinse it off before stumbling out of the shower to find more unfamiliar clothes and a hot towel waiting for him.

 

The clothes were his size but they smelled uncomfortably like Adrian…

 

The bed appeared to be changed but that funny musty smell remained.

 

Neville found his ball clothes draped over a chair and snatched them up before scurrying out of the dungeons like a mouse from a lion.

 

XooooooX

 

Adrian woke up with a slight headache, what happened last night?

 

He threw an arm over his eyes and groaned, he was uncomfortably hard with very prominent morning wood.

 

Adrian attempted to will away his erection and half gave up when he sat up to find himself in the Sixth Year Dormitory rather than his prefect apartment.

 

Then he remembered…

 

_Adrian realized that his cold water charm was threatening to break so he dragged Neville out of the Great Hall giving him the excuse of feeling unwell but promising the adorable pouting Gryffindor to escort him back to his dormitory._

_Neville led him up there and gave the drunk portrait guardian the password ‘fairy lights’ before they stepped into the common room. Their hands were still linked and Adrian tried to maintain his composure…_

_When they reached Neville’s dormitory, the younger wizard opened the door only for them to be blasted with the smell of semen and sweat as well as the sound of boys having sex._

_Adrian made the mistake of leaning over to kiss the top of Neville’s head only to find the boy had turned to kiss him._

_They snogged fiercely until Adrian regained control, sending a drugged naïve teen into a room where other boys were having sex was cruel so Adrian called his elf and ordered him to take Neville to the apartment to put him to bed. A second order was to ward it so he couldn’t enter it in the off chance that Adrian lost control and tried to enter the apartment._

_Once Wallie had taken Neville away, Adrian made his way towards the dungeons himself…_

 

To protect Neville’s honor, Adrian had sent Neville to sleep in his own prefect apartment but he didn’t remember entering the dungeons at all much less the dormitory…

 

His elf Wallie appeared at the foot of his green velvet draped silver lime four-poster wringing his hands, “Wallie is being sorry, but Wallie be wanting to keep Master from hurting himself. So Wallie put Master and Master Neville to sleep and dressed both Masters. Wallie sorry he do without orders but he knew it best.”

 

Adrian sighed, “You made the best choice were I more clear-headed last night I would have made such a request. Is he,”

 

Wallie shook his head, “Master Neville be leaving dungeons now. He woke and bathed before Master…”

 

Adrian sighed, they would have to discuss the kiss but it seemed that Neville had run first…

 

Reluctantly, Adrian accepted his pressed clothes from Wallie and went to use the Slytherin court baths. Now that he was acknowledged as the King of Slytherin as well as Hogwarts’ Champion, even the Seventh Years deferred to him.

 

Adrian wasn’t sure if he regretted the kiss or not, he had enjoyed it but had he taken advantage of Neville’s naiveté when he bent to give him a chaste kiss while they were already drugged?

Absently Adrian wished that Neville had been more clear-headed when they kissed, he wondered if it was why Neville had run or if the boy was afraid of him…

 

XooooooX

 

Neville had changed into his own clothes after he returned to the Tower, somehow managing to escape the dormitory without waking Harry, Dean or Seamus.

 

Despite a change of clothes, Adrian’s scent still seemed to cling to him…

 

He had permission to work in the safer greenhouses without supervision thanks to Great-Uncle Algie’s friendship with Professor Sprout and his own marks in Herbology so that was where he went to hide after changing.

 

Neville didn’t even return to the castle for the late breakfast offered for those who stayed for the Ball.

 

Neville stayed in Greenhouse Three until Sprout entered and then he slipped out hoping that she didn’t notice him.

 

By then he’d calmed down a little, he was too ashamed to asked his Gran anything about his body or his feelings. He wasn’t really close enough to ask Dean or Seamus either and Harry was probably as clueless as himself, which meant that the only person he might be able to talk to was his cousin Oliver…

 

Gathering his courage, Neville summoned his own elf Awen and send them with a message asking Oliver if they could meet.

 

Neville was shivering in the shadow of the Greenhouse and when Sprout left the third greenhouse, he slipped back inside to warm up.

 

He stayed inside the greenhouse until he spotted his cousin and then slipped out again…

 

He felt extremely guilty when he realized that Oliver looked very tired…

 

However, Oliver just grinned at him, “So we’re finally going to hang out? That’s awesome!”

 

Neville frowned, “You didn’t come from London did you?”

 

Oliver shook his head, “Percy and I crashed at Woodcroft.”

 

Neville knew that Oliver’s family owned a property on the other side of Hogsmeade that was called Woodcroft and it had been in the family far longer than Hogsmeade had existed. He had been there a few times for holiday celebrations with his Gran…

 

Oliver spotted Professor Sprout, waving and calling out, “Hey Professor, I’m borrowing my cousin. We’ll just be at Woodcroft, please let McGonagall know.”

 

Then Oliver threw a friendly arm around Neville’s shoulder and led him off in the direction of Hogsmeade.

 

They cut through the village but it was pretty deserted, likely most were sleeping off their solstice celebrations…

 

It was very different to arrive at Woodcroft on foot; Neville had always arrived by floo before.

 

Oliver didn’t bother to send an elf to inform his parents of Neville’s visit, rather his cousin led him upstairs to what Neville presumed was Oliver’s own sitting room in his apartment.

 

At least that was what Neville suspected, after all he’d never been here before and there was Percy curled up in a chair with a thick book…

 

The Former Head Boy looked up and closed his book, “Hello Neville, should I take this to the bedroom and let you to talk alone?”

 

Oliver sprawled on the loveseat, “Whether he stays or goes is your choice of course. We don’t keep secrets from one another but I can promise not to give specifics if you wish.”

 

Neville curled up in an armchair opposite Oliver, he had only asked to talk right? How much did he trust his cousin? They were cousins but not close in regards to blood or confidences, sure this was a private matter but they were all wizards after all. 

 

Before he could reply, Percy had already slipped away and Oliver’s demeanor changed.

 

His cousin sat up and appeared serious, “Did Pucey do something untoward? I know you were his date and we sat near one another at the Ball last night. Perhaps we ought to have stayed longer…”

 

Neville turned pink, “I don’t know…I think I am the one who did something wrong. I mean he let me sleep in his apartment alone…”

 

Oliver frowned, “What could you possibly have done wrong? You’re a sweet kid.”

 

Neville whispered, “I think I kissed him…”

 

Oliver gaped at him, “We all get dosed with lust potion but he kissed you and sent you to sleep alone? Pucey did?”

 

Neville shook his head, “I told you, I kissed him…”

 

Oliver swallowed, “Did he kiss you back?”

 

Neville covered his face with his hands and nodded as he squeaked, “Yes?”

 

Oliver sighed, “He’s seventeen Neville.”

 

Neville peeked through his fingers, “Did I do something wrong?”

 

Oliver snorted, “He is a Pucey after all and protective, I’d say he imprinted on you as his mate.”

 

“Mate?” Neville squeaked.

 

“You do know about Creature inheritances right?” Oliver frowned.

 

Neville nodded, “Yes…”

 

Oliver sighed again, “Puceys are Akans, wolf shifters with strong instincts for justice and loyalty. If a submissive has a choice they are best matched to a Veela or an Akan, because they are extremely protective and have a tendancy to dote on their mate.” He scowled, “The justice bit is likely why Marcus threw him off the team last year, a Pucey can’t cheat, it’s against their code or something. I never quite understood about that.”

Neville remembered Adrian mentioning the code, Adrian had also shifted to retrieve his golden egg but he’d thought that Adrian’s animagus form was a wolf…

 

How much about Adrian didn’t he know? That sort of scared him…

 

“Is that all you were worried about? A kiss?” Oliver asked frowning.

 

Neville hid his face again, “No? I…can’t ask Gran…”

 

Oliver chuckled, “Ah I see, you want to ask me wizard stuff. You’re lucky you have me, father just threw a book at me when I was younger. I think he did the same or will do the same to my brother Aron.”

 

“I woke up all sticky…I thought I had,” Neville stammered.

 

Oliver sighed, “You thought you wet the bed? You did but it’s not the same, you know that it’s okay to like wizards right?”

 

Neville nodded.

 

Oliver smirked, “Good, a bloke’s body is essentially the same but there can be differences too; height, weight and well the size of one’s bits to name a few. Percy isn’t built like me, he’d hate me for saying it but he’s more willowy and doesn’t have my physical strength. It likely has something to do with his being ill as a boy but that’s not important.”

 

Neville could follow along so far.

 

“When two wizards are intimate, it’s bloody brilliant. After all, another bloke knows best how to make you feel good because we’re built the same. That is until you bring babies into it but that’s for another time.” Oliver coughed.

 

“Why did it hurt and then feel good when I touched it?” Neville blurted out.

 

Oliver blinked at him, “You freaked out and asked to talk because you kissed Pucey, had a wet dream and wanked? You poor kid, máthair and athair were right you should have been raised by your godmother…”

 

Neville trembled, “Am I bothering you?”

 

Oliver sighed, “No, I just feel bad that I didn’t think to talk to you about being a bloke earlier. I should have realized just how closely we were related before. I ought to have looked after you better at Hogwarts as well…”

 

His cousin summoned a book and floated it over to him, “Here you go, I don’t really need it anymore and I think you do. You can ask me stuff if you like but I really don’t like thinking about you and Pucey just yet. I’ll get over it eventually but right now I think he’s too old for you even if he is sincere.”

 

Neville clutched the book tightly; talking to Oliver was the right choice. He had to sort his conflicted feelings out before he could dream of talking to Adrian…

 

He felt bad for running away but he had been scared and embarrassed…

 

Oliver called to biscuits and steaming cups of chocolate to warm them up…

 

With the embarrassing topics dealt with Oliver talked about other things to distract him and help him relax…

 

His cousin even politely let him talk his ear off about Herbology…

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated V-day! Here is a present lovely readers. I meant to post this sooner for Kelly but I had a death in the family and it slipped away from me.

Chapter 23

 

Neville and Dean had joined Seamus in the library after breakfast to prepare for their lessons next term, Harry was still embarrassed about the Yule Ball. Apparently Harry and Draco had their own intense moment that left the poor bloke about as embarrassed as Neville had been but it was a bit more then snogging.

 

Harry could hardly talk once Neville returned to Hogwarts after visiting Oliver about teatime.

 

According to Dean and Seamus, their friend hadn’t even left his bed all day and only ate because an elf bullied him into, both of which was unusual.

 

Neville and Dean had decided to head for the Astronomy Tower to relax and paint after studying while Seamus had offered to take advantage of the clear morning to run with his friends’ grey wolfhounds.

 

They were deep in conversation about the effects of various paints on the final outcome of a painting when they rounded the corner and nearly bumped into Adrian’s best friend Brecc.

 

Brecc blinked catching Neville just before Neville tripped over him, then the older wizard frowned in thought, “I have been meaning to talk to you. Do you have time?”

 

Neville peered up at the tall Slytherin and then glanced over at Dean.

 

The older Gryffindor nodded and gently pat Neville on the shoulder, “I’ll head up to the Tower, you can meet me there later. I’ll just fetch our painting things.”

 

Neville stored his art supplies with Dean’s anyway, Dean had warded them well to keep the likes of the suspended (and hopefully expelled) Ron out of them.

 

Then his friend departed whistling leaving him behind with Adrian’s friend.

 

“Is something wrong?” Neville asked, slightly worried by the frown on the bear-sized Chaser’s face.

 

Brecc glanced around before he gestured for Neville to follow him over to a nearby alcove and cast privacy wards. The giant Slytherin kept a polite distance and Neville was surprised, the older wizard was very distant and formal.

 

“I was…busy the last few days. So I was surprised to learn that Adrian was acting out of character and I had to practically drag him out of his apartment to the Great Hall. He went out of his way to stay out of your sight which was extremely unusual. Did something happen between you before this morning?” the elder wizard was very polite but had done his best not to touch him after he kept him from tripping earlier.

 

Neville flushed and looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet nervously. “Yes…the night of Yule Ball it seems like everyone was affected by the punch. Oliver said it was drugged. I felt off and my memories were hazy.” He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed as he relayed what happened in the corridor outside his dormitory, how they had kissed and then were abruptly separated. He admitted sheepishly, “We haven’t really talked since…”  
 

Brecc groaned, “So you snogged him? Did he kiss you back?”

 

“Yeah, he did.” Neville blushed even deeper, finally glancing up at Brecc, “Did I do something wrong?”

 

Brecc shocked him by snickering, “No, how do you feel about him? Is he just a friend or would you consider snogging him without drugged punch?”

 

Given what Oliver had surmised, Neville was suspicious that Adrian would be crushed if he couldn’t feel the same way when he’d supposedly imprinted on him as his mate.

 

“Without a doubt, I’d snog him without drugged punch.” Neville answered without thinking, then blinked in surprise at the confession that slipped out. “I mean…uhh…”

 

Brecc startled him by roaring with laughter, “That answer pleases me greatly. The trouble is that Adrian likely has a guilty conscience. He probably believes that in snogging you back when he should have been strong enough to resist a lust potion, that he shamed you both. We’ve teased him plenty about being interested in you beyond mere friends and he insists that you not be told the truth. He doesn’t wish to pressure you…”

 

“A guilty conscience? He’s merely two years above me, that’s hardly a difference.” Neville said adamantly, “I wouldn’t allow myself to be pressured into anything I didn’t want.” His natural reaction to the very idea was surprising even to himself.

 

Brecc chuckled, “I meant that he is of age and you are not. He is a Pucey, so the idea of taking a step too far that threatened your honour shames him. He is wary of having done so and your grandmother’s reaction. He is serious in his affection and he fears being refused by either of you if he requested to court you or to jump to betrothal because of what he perceives that he has done.”

 

Neville blushed again and played with the hem of his jumper sleeves, “I trust him to make the right decisions and so should my Gran. He is a Pucey isn’t he? I can assure you that I am also sincere in my affection. I’ve never felt this way about anyone…” he glanced up nervously at the Chaser.

 

Brecc just grinned at him, “What are you telling me for? He’s been hiding from you for how long? I know that you know the passwords to get to his prefect apartment.”

 

Neville just beamed up at the Slytherin, “I told you because you’re like his brother and he loves you. I’m going to go pay him a long overdue visit. Thank you Brecc!”

 

Brecc snorted but moved out of the way so he could scurry past him.

 

Neville ran, carefully of course to mind his own clumsiness, heading down various flights of stairs to the dungeons. He made it to Adrian’s prefect apartment in the boys dormitory, stopping to lean against the doorframe to catch his breath before knocking on the door.

 

Adrian was struggling with his guilt even three days after the Ball, trying desperately to distract himself with NEWT level Potions theory when all he wanted to do was find Neville and snog him senseless. His melancholic brooding was interrupted by the scent of his mate and knocking on his door. He staggered to his feet, half in shock and headed for the door. Adrian cracked it open, heart in his throat, “Yes?”

 

Neville clearly decided to be blunt, “I like you! I’m being completely serious when I say this. I like you a lot and I have never once felt as cherished as I do when I spent time wth you. Stop wallowing in useless guilt and self-hatred, you did NOTHING wrong!”

 

Wow! It seemed like the Sorting Hat really was right to put him in Gryffindor despite his fear of heights…

 

By the end of his speech, his arms were crossed and his cheeks were scarlet not just from embarrassment but also exertion.

 

Adrian blinked at him, before stammering, “You like me? I make you feel cherished?” he had tried to keep his distance emotionally so to not burden or pressure his mate. Now his mate had come to demand that he stop wallowing and accept that he was wanted back. Adrian flung open the door to crush Neville to his chest.

 

Neville gasped in surprise but wrapped his arms around Adrian’s chest, nuzzling into the warmth he exuded. “Yes I like you, and yes, you do make me feel cherished. I feel safe and cared for when I’m with you, sometimes when you look at me I have a warm fluttering feeling in my chest. I don’t have a name for it just yet but it makes me happy…”

 

Rather than carry his mate to his bed, Adrian chose to carry him out into the common room where he would have to curb his behavior to socially acceptable. “It is a beginning, why did you chose to come? I did not dare to approach you after the Ball…”

 

“I ran into Brecc on my way to the Astronomy Tower to paint, I’ll have to apologise to Dean for bailing on him but after talking with your friend I realized I need to be here with you more.” He curled up in Adrian’s arms as he shyly recounted his conversation with Brecc. “I was annoyed with you for feeling guilty about kissing me when I kissed you first! So I um…came to knock some sense into you…”

 

Adrian grumbled under his breath, “Nosy Beta, I’ll deal with him later." Then he looked into Neville’s shy but clearly earnest face, “You are certain this is what you want? To be here with me like this?”

 

Neville scoffed lightly, rolling his eyes, “I am absolutely certain that I want this, to be like this with you.” He stated, squeezing his arms a little tighter around Adrian’s chest.

 

Adrian’s wolf preened, it had been on edge even more so after his rigorous training after lunch and was only now beginning to relax. “You know don’t you, about my Line?” he asked nervously.

 

“You’re an Akan, right? Oliver told me a bit about it.” Neville agreed, his heart beating a little faster. Remembering what Oliver said about mates made his face flush with embarrassment even further so he hid his face in Adrian’s jumper.

 

Adrian winced, “What did he Wood tell you? Brecc didn’t mention anything beyond my feeling guilty, did he?” his words were soft and quiet as they teased Neville’s ear.

 

“He…well it was Oliver really who mentioned imprinting. As for Brecc, you know he’s just worried about you and all her said was that you didn’t want me to feel pressured to be with you…”

 

Adrian closed his eyes, “I didn’t want you to feel pressured; if you were to be with me I wanted it to be your choice not because of magic, Fate, biology or even me.”

 

“But I don’t feel pressured and I appreciate that you want my consent before we moved beyond friendship. This is my choice, I want to feel like this all the time,” Neville murmured as he poked Adrian’s cheek, trying to get him to open his eyes.

 

Adrian opened one eye to glance down at his mate, “My lap is always open for you.” Salazar, he wanted to kiss his mate to relish this moment…

 

“Hmm…can I take you up on it right now?” Neville blurted out, not at all minding that he was currently in Adrian’s lap and they were essentially cuddling in the Slytherin Common room on a surprisingly comfortable black leather settee.

 

Adrian chuckled, “You’re already in my lap Nev, although you can snuggle more if you wanted to…” he enjoyed how endearing and adorable his mate was in this moment.

 

Neville shrugged, “I hope you don’t plan on going anywhere soon, because I’m comfortable where I am.” He smiled to himself as he rest his cheek on Adrian’s shoulder.  


 

Adrian chuckled, “I am comfortable where I am as well and am more than willing to stay.” He kissed the top of Neville’s head, just breathing in his scent and allowed himself to relax…

 

Neville wrapped his arms around Adrian’s neck and nuzzled into the warmth. Adrian’s scent comforted him, and he could feel his heart rate pick up slightly.

 

There were whispers about Adrian’s abrupt appearance as well as his unusually doting behavior. Yet Adrian ignored them all, all he cared about was that their presence kept him from doing anything unseemly due to their being observed.

 

The two of them were content to cuddle and talk softly to each other, almost in their own world…

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new chapters... Yay!

Chapter 24

 

Adrian was surprised when Sasashima came up to him after lunch when he and Brecc were on their way to the library to look up things to help with Neville’s remedial potions tutoring, he raised an eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

 

Sasashima still kept to himself with the exception of his two friends Urquhart and Kudo, they had spent more time in Sasashima’s apartment between classes after they were cornered last month. Now they hardly appeared outside of Slytherin much less Sasashima’s apartment with the exception of the Yule Ball…

 

It wasn’t fear that made them less social, rather it was wariness?

 

Sasashima scowled, “Do you have some time?”

 

Adrian shrugged, “I suppose?”

 

Sasashima nodded, “Good. I’ve decided to thank you for dealing with EGS’ ‘friends’. Your Gryffindor friend, Longbottom I think it is?”

 

Adrian frowned, “What about Neville?”

 

Sasashima scowled even more, “There is something wrong with his magic…I’ve been trained much of my life in eastern magic but primarily medical jutsu you see. I won’t hurt him intentionally, I can promise that much. If you bring him to my apartment at the start of dinner I will see if I can determine what is wrong.”

 

Adrian blinked, “What is wrong with his magic? Is it harmful? Could it have something to do with his concentration issues or his difficulty with potions?”

 

Sasashima shrugged, “I can’t be sure until I examine him. It’s quite possible…so will you bring him by?”

 

Adrian sighed, “I’ll fetch him.”

 

Sasashima nodded sharply before bowing, “I’ll expect you then. Excuse me.”

 

Then as he seemed to vanish in a puff of smoke…

 

Adrian blinked, “Did he just vanish or is it just me?”

 

Brecc swallowed, “He vanished. Odd duck that one. You think he’s right that there is something wrong with Neville?”

 

Adrian frowned, “Sasashima has the ability to raise a shield that can’t be attacked successfully by our magic yet he can cast magic that goes right through our shields. I told you about that incident didn’t I?”

 

Brecc nodded, “I can hardly believe that Cormac did something like that, then again he’s been hanging out with the likes of Marcus and Warrington so perhaps, I shouldn’t be that surprised.” He reached over to squeeze Adrian’s shoulder, “I’ll let you find Neville and I’ll go find Viktor.”

 

Adrian winked at him, “Sure thing, go see _Viktor_.”

 

Brecc growled, “Its not funny Rafe.”

 

Adrian chuckled, “Calm down, you know I think you two are cute together. Now I’m off to find Neville…”

 

The friends separated to find their mates…

 

XoooooX

 

When Adrian and Neville arrived at Sasashima’s apartment, Adrian was surprised to see Urquhart loitering outside.

 

Urquhart snapped, “About time. I was volunteered to let you in since you’re not on the guest list. I got stuck with waiting for you two since Kudo’s meeting with Snape to discuss his Potions revision and Sasashima’s meditating.”

 

Neville swallowed, “Sorry?”

 

Adrian gave Urquhart a wary smile, “Thanks?”

 

Urquhart whispered the password and the portrait door swung open.

 

Inside was the oddest apartment that Adrian had ever seen. The entrance had a five-centimetre difference from the rest of the apartment resulting in a sunken area.

 

“Shoes.” Urquhart hissed.

 

Adrian and Neville blinked at him then they realised that he’d taken his off and there were shoes lined up around the edges.

 

“Oh…” Neville mumbled as he bent to remove his shoes.

 

Adrian copied Neville and placed his shoes beside Urquhart’s, “So what’s with the no shoes thing?”

 

Urquhart snorted, “Sasashima was raised Japanese, they believe that shoes are dirty and that they don’t belong in a house to soil its purity or something like that.”

 

Then Urquhart stepped up into the apartment proper.

 

As Adrian followed he noticed that Sasashima had no discernable carpet, rugs or even wood flooring.

 

Rather, the floor was covered in woven mats that were about 122 centimetres in length and height.

 

There was a low table with cushions in the centre of the room. To the right was a sort of kitchenette and on the left was what seemed to be a library as well as the opened door that clearly led to a bathroom.

 

There was a short staircase that led up to a balcony while another seemed to lead up to what was presumably the bedroom.

 

There was also a sort of altar as well…

 

Urquhart directed them towards the low table and immediately sat there as if he’d been doing that for ages.

 

Sasashima slowly rose from the floor before the altar, his clothes were quite different from what they usually saw as non-uniform options and he joined them.

 

Neville was clearly nervous, so Adrian reached over to take his hand and squeezed it in what he hoped was a reassuring fashion.

 

Neville nervously smiled at Adrian and leaned against him.

 

Sasashima cleared his throat, “If you are quite relaxed, then I will begin.”

 

Neville swallowed, “What are you going to do?”

 

Sasashima sighed, “I’m going to try to see your magic, your aura to see if my suspicions have any merit.”

 

Neville trembled slightly, his hand sweating in Adrian’s grasp. “Okay...”

 

“Good now that we have that settled, try not to move.”

 

He pushed Neville to the floor, manoeuvring them so Neville’s head was in Adrian’s lap, then Sasashima closed his eyes and ran his hands over the Gryffindor’s limbs first and before focusing on certain points on the Neville’s body.

 

Sasashima flinched almost imperceptivity as if he sensed something. “I was right…you would call it a fear curse…” Then Sasashima began chanting likely to clean Neville’s aura while barking at Aodhan where to find what he was missing to light incense and make a cleansing.

 

Adrian wondered if it was possible that a lot of Neville’s confidence issues were a result of this fear curse...

 

If Sasashima could remove this, than would that mean that Neville would doubt himself less? Might it make it harder for traumatising events to cause his mate to emotionally withdraw?

 

Sasashima appeared to be praying or at least chanting quietly in what was likely Japanese. 

 

The Fifth Year Slytherin transfer student took a mortar and pestle crushing and mixing fresh lemon juice with various spices as well as dried vegetables and fruits such as carrot, garlic and apple. Then Sasashima mixed it with something that smelled a tad alcoholic and tested the properties with his tongue but didn’t swish it in his mouth or taste it on his finger before he frowned at Neville, “It will taste horrible but it will help.”

 

While Neville was forcing himself to drink the mixture, Sasashima took a sample of the kid’s blood. The scowl on the American wizard’s face implied that Neville’s blood was still cursed, yet he seemed oddly relaxed when Kudo arrived...

 

Sasashima reached to link his hand Kudo’s hand even as he spoke in Japanese as if he were trying not to worry them, but Sasashima switched to English before speaking to Neville directly, “We’re almost done but we need to do one more thing. Don’t be frightened, you must relax and meditate no matter what. You have to relax, it is the only way to remove the fear curse by putting yourself in as a relaxed place as possible.”

 

Neville swallowed, “I’ll do my best.”

 

“You have to let go of the boy Pucey and you have to trust that I will return him safe, uninjured and uncursed.” Sasashima said sternly.

 

Adrian growled, “You promise?”

 

“This is the last part, we don’t have time and your magic is different than ours. So I must do it quickly, I owe you so it will cost you nothing. ”

 

“Alright but no harm must come to Neville.” Adrian said as he let go of the boy.

 

Sasashima nodded sharply, they spun the water around Neville.

 

Adrian watched nervously sensing the buzz of electricity when there was already water, he was no healer but what was Sasashima trying to do? Ground the curse after it was drawn from Neville?

 

How Neville managed to stay calm surrounded by swirling water was a miracle but he did it.

 

Sasashima’s magic was so different but it seemed efficient…

 

It was nerve-wracking to see his mate enclosed in water and then to see lightning running through it. His wolf gnawed at him to rescue Neville but he forced himself to stay quiet and still for fear or injuring his mate…

 

Once apparently finished, Sasashima vanquished the water.

 

When Neville was released from the water, he was lowered into Adrian’s lap and subsequently Sasashima sagged in Kudo’s arms.

 

“The curse is gone. It should trouble him no more but he will need encouragement to prevent him from believing in the words and emotions caused by the curse. Let him rest comfortably after you take him from here. You must bathe him in water that contains the oils of Jasmine and pine. Aodhan please fetch them from the cupboard next to the altar and give them to Pucey. Bathe immediately to purify the body, soak in very hot water.” Sasashima gasped. “I will send teas to boost his emotional recover by the rest is up to the two of you and his family.”

 

“What about you?” Adrian frowned.

 

“I’m going to ground myself before I bathe to cleanse myself of being exposed to the curse no matter how briefly. You should no longer be tormented by memories of being told you aren’t good enough or are worthless. It may backlash on the caster but it should free any blood relations also affected.” Sasashima said wearily.

 

Adrian was escorted towards the door, pausing briefly to put on their shoes and accept the vials of oil from Aodhan. Then he carried Neville away...

 

Likely Sasashima believed that his perceived debt was repaid...

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 

Stumped on his golden egg, Adrian wandered around the castle on his rounds after classes resumed in January when he ran into his former Defense professor, “Professor.”

 

Lupin beamed at him, “How’s the champion?”

 

“Stumped.” Adrian sighed. “It shrieks fit to wake the dead.”

 

“You know,” Lupin said thoughtfully, “I’ve always found that things look brighter while soaking in a hot bath. You should try taking the egg into the bath and see if anything comes to you…”

 

Adrian blinked at him, “What?”

 

“Try it. You might find it enlightening.” Lupin gave him a cheery wave and disappeared into Snape’s office.

 

XoooooX

 

At his wits end with the damn egg, Adrian decided he had nothing to lose by doing what Lupin suggested.

 

So, he’d commandeered the wizards’ baths in Slytherin, and put the egg in his lap where it was half submerged in water and started to open it.

 

To his surprise the sound was half the eardrum-bursting shriek of his previous attempts; including the time he almost ended up cursed by Blaise for causing the younger Slytherin a migraine.

 

Curious, Adrian held it all the way under the water and was surprised to find that the shrieking vanished immediately.

 

Adrian plunged his head in to hear a lovely voice starting to sing.

 

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone; it won't come back._

Stunned Adrian gasped and then had to come up because he was choking on water.

 

It had to be Mermish…

 

There were merpeople in the Black Lake weren’t there?

 

Taken what he’d surely miss?

 

Brecc? Gary? Apollo?

 

No…

 

They were going to take Neville…

 

Adrian felt as if a giant was squeezing his heart.

 

Neville…

 

An hour…

 

He would have an hour to rescue his mate or…

 

Lose him forever?

 

How could they do that?

 

To lose his mate before he’d even claimed him was too painful…

 

He couldn’t lose him…

 

Catatonically, Adrian closed the golden egg, finished his bath and returned to his prefect rooms.

 

Falling on top of his bed, his mind on fire with panicked images of his mate kidnapped and trapped in the Black Lake haunted him until an hour before dawn when he finally succumbed to exhaustion.

 

XoooooX

 

The evening before the Second Task, both Draco and Neville were set to the Headmaster’s Tower by Professor Snape who had taken over Defence.

 

Professor Flitwick greeted Neville, Draco, Slytherin Chaser Brecc Montague and a tiny blonde witch who was accompanied by a governess.

 

“Mr Longbottom, Mr Malfoy, Mr Montague and Miss Gabrielle, the four of you have been selected to participate in the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Rest assured that your guardians have been assured of your safety. Healer Tonks has agreed to cast a charm on you that will allow you to rest and remain unharmed. You will wake when the task is completed and you are ‘rescued’ by your Champion. If for some reason your champion does not rescue you within the Task’s time limit, we have arranged for you to be returned unharmed by your protectors.” Their new Headmaster said brightly and with confidence.

 

He did not ooze the same sugary but disquieting twinkle that Dumbledore but rather calm assurance.

 

Each of them was examined quickly before Neville’s Godmother put a hand on their head, pushing them gently into unconsciousness and then they were enveloped in what seemed to be a large bubble of air.

 

Neville knew that she would never let him be in real danger, he did worry about how Adrian would take this…

 

He was Adrian’s to rescue, right?

 

XoooooX

 

February 24, 1995

 

Brecc, Draco and Neville’s absence at breakfast did not help Adrian’s temper. Especially since they never appeared for dinner the night before and didn’t show up at Lunch…

 

Ayla and Viktor’s worry permeated Slytherin table, while Harry’s was obvious as well.

 

Adrian was grateful when Professor Snape fetched him from Slytherin after snagging Harry.

 

The three of them joined Headmistress Maxime and Fleur Delacour as well as High Master Karkaroff and Viktor Krum.

 

They headed towards a small islet in the Black Lake and paused on a platform while the students congregated on the islet.

 

George stopped them briefly to hug Harry and wish him luck while he slipped a potions vial into his hand.

 

Beside him was Harry wringing his hands; down there in the dark somewhere was his cousin Draco, Harry’s hostage; his best friend Brecc, Viktor’s hostage and his mate Neville…

 

“Stick with me?” Adrian said out of the side of his mouth.

 

Harry nodded, “Thanks!”

 

They could hear the countdown from Percy who seemed to be filling in for Lord Crouch who was supposed to be a judge.

 

“Three.”

 

“Two.”

 

“One.”

 

A familiar loud bell-like charm went off.

 

Harry plucked the cork from the potion’s vial that George had given him with shaking fingers before chugging the contents.

 

Viktor turned to Adrian, “I’ll bring him back! I promise.”

 

Adrian nodded sharply, “I trust you.”

 

Fleur looked worried and distracted herself…

 

Adrian and Fleur both cast the bubblehead charm on themselves while Viktor attempted a half transfiguration with only his head becoming that of a shark.

 

The four dived off the platform into the water together.

 

Harry, Adrian and Viktor swam straight down in a line as if being pulled there by invisible ties. Each of them blasting creatures like Grindylows that tried to stop them out of their way.

 

Their boyfriends were down there, they were taken from them and they were keen on getting them back.

 

They swam deeper and were met with a weird greenish light as well as a sort of village…

 

They swam over the village looking for any sign of their boyfriends…

 

Viktor nudged them; his eyes were the best after all, he was a seeker and unlike Harry, he didn’t need glasses.

 

They looked where Viktor gestured and there tied to a statue by strange rope woven from lakeweed were Neville, Draco and Brecc.

 

They swam quickly over to their boys.

 

Adrian had the foresight to cast a tempus charm to check the time.

 

It had taken twenty minutes to reach their hostage.

 

Harry frowned, sensing something wrong…

 

He turned back squinting, and then frowning.

 

Adrian mouthed, ‘What’s wrong?”

 

‘Where’s Fleur?”             

 

They all looked for her but neither could catch a glimpse; the only hostage they didn’t really know was the tiny blonde girl who sat with Fleur at meal times.

 

The boys looked at each other and knew this was her sister…

 

Being big brothers themselves, Adrian and Viktor knew that Fleur would fight to come rescue her.

 

After a silent consensus, the three sat back and waited casting the tempus in turn…

 

Then Viktor cast it one more time and they realized they had only three minutes left.

 

They nodded as if in agreement.

 

Viktor moved to free Brecc but Adrian held up a hand.

 

Adrian pointed his wand and cast the severing charm at the rock.

 

They could hear the piercing cries of the merfolk in anger.

 

Adrian roared, his wolf close to the surface.

 

Harry and Adrian each grabbed their own hostage’s rope but Viktor snatched both Brecc and the girl’s rope.

 

Adrian cast the relashio charm on both of his fellow Champions and the hostages before casting the ascendio at the lakebed.

 

They were violently propelled up into waters of the Black Lake and then into the air.

 

A bell charm sounded so loud that it shook them in an uncomfortable way.

 

Ludo yelled, “Viktor Krum of Durmstrang with Hadrian Pucey and Henry Potter of Hogwarts returned with ten seconds to spare!”

 

The boys turned and clasped hands cheering as Viktor and Adrian ended their spells.

 

“Harry!” George yelled.

 

Harry caught the potion vial hurled at him and downed it, immediately began gasping to breathe properly.

 

“The judges want to converse in private before awarding points.” Bagman announced.

 

Whatever spell was on their hostages ended and the three boys were rewarded with hugs from their boyfriends.

 

There was a splash and a cry, “Gabrielle! Oh Gabrielle!”

 

The little girl called back swimming towards her, “Fleur!”

 

The two witches embraced and then Fleur proceeded to make sure she was alright before speaking to her in French.

 

The little girl, Gabrielle immediately swam towards the shore.

 

Fleur swam towards the boys and greeted Adrian, Harry and Viktor with kisses.

 

“Zank you! Even zhough she iz waz not yoor hostage yoo rescued ‘er! Yoo rescued my zister! I vill never forget!” Fleur sobbed at them.

 

Adrian and Viktor snorted.

 

“We couldn’t leave her!” Harry protested.

 

“Of course!” Adrian nodded.

 

Viktor smiled at her, “Ve have brothers zo we understand yoor worry. We wouldn’t vant to worry about zhem like zhat.”  

 

Fleur sniffed, “Yoo are zo zweet! I vill never forget!”

 

The boys blushed but the seven students swam towards the shore barely noticing one of the judges was talking to one of the merfolk who looked like their leader. 

 

No sooner had they stepped foot on the lakeshore then their elves appeared with heated blankets and steaming mugs of liquid.

 

Adrian, Harry and Viktor cast warming and drying charms on themselves and their boyfriends.

 

The judges were still conversing when Professor Snape walked out of the crowd with Remus Lupin, Lyall Lupin, Lady Lyra Malfoy, Ayla Malfoy, Lady and Lord Montague, Madam Burbage-Pucey, Lord Pucey, Gary Pucey and Neville’s Gran.

 

Lyra fretted over her Draco while Lady Longbottom made sure Neville was unharmed, the Montagues also had to ascertain if Brecc was hale and hearty despite his sojourn as a sleeping hostage. Severus, Remus and Lyall also had to be sure that Harry was alright.

 

The heated blankets and hot drinks helped warm them up but the drying and heating charms put their clothes to rights.

 

Lord Montague, Lady Lyra and Neville’s Gran returned their wands.

 

Then finally Bagman spoke aloud again.

 

“For returning with in the time period Champions Krum, Potter and Pucey receive 50 points. For freeing the hostages with a severing charm and making sure that all returned in time via the ascendio charm Champion Pucey receives ten points. For rescuing his own hostage and Champion Delacour’s hostage Viktor receives ten points. For their auspicious gallantry, for they worked together to reach their goal, then waited to see if Fleur would appear and when she was clearly not coming, they then departed. Thus all three will receive a further ten points. Finally, though Champion Delacour did not rescue her target but fell afoul of Grindylows, she did however cast a superior bubble-head charm thus we have awarded her twenty-five points.”

 

Fleur clung to her sister muttering, “I disurve nuthin’.”

 

Viktor and Adrian had been awarded seventy points while Harry had sixty.

 

Fleur remained the lowest score with a mere 56.

 

Leaving Adrian with 100 points, Viktor had 102 and Harry with 98; which left them in the same placement as the First Task.

 

Harry and Draco slipped away to Lady Lyra’s dismay once she realized it.

 

Lady Augusta Longbottom was still distant with Adrian but seemed less cold to Neville, it seemed that Sasashima’s removal of Neville’s fear curse had affected her as well.

 

Adrian was surprised to see both his parents there with his brother Gary, he was congratulated of course, with his father giving him a knowing smirk after eying Neville. Adrian did not appreciate that…

 

He was however surprised when his parents invited Lady Augusta and Neville for dinner to celebrate and the witch accepted.

 

He hoped that Neville’s gran eventually accepted him… he would hate to cause a conflict with the only close kin that his mate had.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
